RWB-Sai
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: After Sai, Damion, Draco and Nicolas impress Ozpin, they are granted the opportunity to go to Beacon. So there they shall go to become badass hunstmen, chill with the gang of RWBY and cause trouble. Well, this should be fun!
1. Getting into Beacon

The guys and I were out for a night on the town, having a grand time when we saw a serious hold-up in front of one of the larger Dust stores I affectionately refer to as "Dust Banks", since they're about as well-fortified as a federal bank, like the one Joker robbed in The Dark Knight, or the ones you rob in Grand Theft Auto. There were armed thugs crawling all over the place, easily holding the terrified staff and customers hostage while attempting to break into the vaults containing the dust with 2 armored cars ready to haul it away. "Huh. Looks like those guys are about to exceed their daily withdrawal limit." Damion said casually.

"Indeed. Let's go, boys, what kind of good Samaritans would we be if we didn't step in and stop this?" I asked, equally as casual, slipping on my fingerless armored gauntlets and Iron Reaver Finger Blades (Google it) with chains attached and holes in the fingertips to act as flamethrowers for me to shoot fire from, so basically I was a mix between either Sabertooth or Freddy Krueger and Spawn with flamethrowers fingers. Damion pulled out his katana with a high-powered pistol installed, so for those of you who play Soul Calibur, picture Cervantes' gun sword as a katana instead of a curvy short sword. Draco also slid on his gauntlets with Wolverine claws and sitting just behind the claws were barrels for uzis, for up-close slashing and speedy distance shooting. Lastly, as he got into range of the closest thug, who turned just in time to see his imminent death, Nicolas pulled out and swung his hybrid weapon, a War Hammer with spikes on the front, back and top of the hammer part to crush and impale and at the bottom of the weapon was a ray gun, to make it deadly at all ends.

After he took off the head of the thug, he then quickly maneuvered the weapon to aim the laser at the next thug who became alert to our attack, vaporizing him before he could get the word freeze out. The next one who was just to the side of that one (they were lined up in groups of 4 front of the armored cars, we just attacked the one on the right) was alerted and aimed his gun at Nicolas. "Hey, drop your weapo-!" He started, but was silenced by Damion dropping off the top of the armored car in between him and the 4th thug, slitting his throat, then quickly wheeling around and blasting the 4th thug in the head.

"Hey! Drop the weapon or eat lead, punks!" The apparent leader of the 4 thugs in front of the left car said as they all aimed their guns at the two. However, they were distracted when they heard a loud noise like someone landing hard on a metal roof and looked on top of their car to see Draco in a kneeling position on top of it.

"Surprise, motherfuckers!" He said, shooting the two on the ends, then jumping off and impaling the two thugs previously in the middle of their group. "Miss me?" He asked.

"Hurry it up next time, you cheeky bastard." Damion said as they did that weird type of handshake where you shake hands, then snap.

"Yeah, a little too close for comfort." Nicolas agreed.

"We all know you two weren't in any danger." He replied nonchalantly.

"Now you are, punks! Drop dead!" The leader in a group of 10 thugs that just came out said. They all unloaded on my friends, but suddenly, chains appeared in front of them, moving as if they were alive, knocking the bullets out of the air and when their guns were empty, a chain wrapped around each of the thugs' legs, lifting them up into the air upside-down so they could look me in the face as I stood on top of the first armored car.

"Care to explain why you were shooting at my friends?" I asked in my best impersonation of Freddy from the reboot movie where he was played by Anthony Hopkins (that was a scary-ass voice, he filled the part perfect).

"Holy shit!" They all shouted, reaching to their sides and grabbing pistols and aiming at me, but I pointed my fingers outward and shot fire as hot as the sun at them, roasting them alive in easily a single second.

"I love doing that shit, that is creepy, awesome and badass as hell at the same time." I said, jumping down as the chains re-wrapped around my arms, then I walked up to the doors and kicked them open. "Party crashers!" I announced getting the rest of the thug's attention.

"Who are these punks? Waste 'em!" They all said, aiming at us.

"Zenshin!" I told the guys to advance in Japanese, covering them with my chains and picking off another group of 10 in the process to drag off and fight up-close and personal.

"Time for swift death, but painful execution!" Damion said as he knocked away his own group of 10 with the back of his blade.

The whole time he was advancing, Draco was repeating "mine, mine, mine!" Faster and faster until he dove at his group of 10. "EVERYTHING DIES!" He shouted, getting ready to ram them with his shoulder, but teleporting to his own little area for his grand showdown, then ramming into them with his shoulder and causing them to smash into the wall that was now behind them. "You better not be done yet." He said.

"Time for the bodies to hit the floor!" Nicolas said as he knocked away his own 10 and started singing "Let The Bodies Hit The Floor" by Drowning Pool.

**Background music: "Let The Bodies Hit The Floor" by Drowning Pool**

The thugs surrounded Nicolas, but he simply smirked. "Hammer time!" He said, lunging at the 3 in front of him, catching them and decapitating them with one swing, then easily bringing the hammer behind him and blocked the attack of one of the thugs behind him, then moved the weapon around and blasted the thug's head off without even looking, maneuvering back into both hands, then pushing it forward to catch the guy rushing in at him with the spike on top of the weapon, piercing the dude's throat for an instant kill, then firing off two more lasers from the bottom to kill the two on his left (they surrounded him in a bit of a rounded square: 3 guys in front of him, 3 guys behind him and 2 to the left and right).

"Holy shit, this guy's a beast!" One of the thugs behind him said to the other, terrified.

Nicolas smirked at this. "You don't know the half of it." He said, making bone hands come from portals on the walls to push the two together, allowing him to easily smash both of them. The last thug looked at him, pressed up against a wall in fear, but when Nicolas turned to him, he held out his sword type weapon (the same type of things the guys were using against Ruby... Or Yang in the "Yellow" Trailer) at him, but then screamed and ran past him, trying to escape. "Hey, don't forget your parting gift!" He said, aiming the hybrid weapon and vaporizing the retreating thug with a well-aimed laser blast.

With Draco, the thugs had surrounded him too, in the same way, but they were taking a little more caution, trying to analyze the situation. He was in the middle, not moving as well, but that's because he was waiting for them to make a move... For about 5 minutes, before he got bored. "Are you guys gonna actually do anything?" He asked annoyed.

This apparently caused them to snap. "Rush him!" One of them said and all but one agreed and rushed at him from each angle (front, front left, front right, left, right, back, back left, back right), but he smirked at this, got on his toes and spun in one perfect circle, cutting their heads clean off. Just like with Nicolas, the last one was pressed up against the wall to Draco's right in fear, but when Draco looked at him, he pointed his sword at him and pulled out his pistol.

"Don't come any closer, kid! I warn ya!" He said, trembling.

Draco smirked at this. "Okay." He said, raising his arm and shooting him in the face with all 3 uzis on the hand at once, killing him insantly.

Damion was surrounded in the same way, just waiting for one of them to make a move, arms down at his sides. One to his right screamed and ran in, but with a lightning-fast motion, he brought his arm forward, up, around/back and easily sliced the attackers head off, before bringing the weapon back behind him, blocking a strike that would've otherwise cut through his shoulder, then pulling the trigger and blasting the attacking thug in the head. "Next?" He asked. One to his left ran in at him, but he moved his arm out to the side opposite of the attacker, then brought it towards him quickly and impaled him as he was wide open, going for an overhead strike to chop downward on the vampire, who then spun around and hit him with a palm strike in the chest, sending him forward into the other thug on his right, sending them both into a wall, crushing the one who hadn't attacked behind the one that did. "That's 4. 6 to go." He said. He then spun around and sliced the last two behind him in half at the hip as they risked a few steps forward, then he brought the weapon behind him again and shot two of the ones in front of him in the head, leaving the one in the center alive. The last one on his left ran in and went for a wide swing with his right arm to cut Damion in half similar to how he cut the two thugs in half, but with a smaller, one-handed weapon. This failed as he left himself wide open and Damion easily brought his sword up and through his jaw, then through his brain and out the top of his head, shooting the already dead thug in the heard a couple of times for good measure. He then slid the thug off the blade and before the last one could do anything, he threw the sword straight through his head, tacking him to the wall behind him. "Whether I'm throwing something or aiming a gun, I never miss." He smirked, proud of himself.

Finally, with me! I was also surrounded, but I simply rushed in, slicing the 3 in front of me up into sushi rolls, then turned to the guys on my left and struck out my right arm like Scorpion when throwing his spear, causing the chains on my ring and middle finger to lash out and smash the two thugs in the head, caving their skulls in, then I held out my left hand and shot streams of fire at the two on my left, roasting them alive, then turned my attention to the last 3. "Just give up and I'll make it painless." I said, still in the Freddy tone. However, this fell upon deaf ears, as the two on the sides ran in at me, but I wrapped the still free chains on my fingers around their necks and snapped their necks, then disappearing, reappearing behind the last terrified thug and grabbing the top of his head with my right hand and tilting his head back, ready to stab him with the eyes with my trigger fingers on my left hand (controller triggers, you pervs! You know like L1 and L2. Of course, they are triggers for other things, but that's besides the point).

"Oh, god..." He said in fear.

"No... Just me..." I said, again in the scary-ass Krueger voice, stabbing him in the eyes and killing him.

"Not a bad night, eh, guys?" Draco asked as we reconvened back in the bank.

"Yeah, we went out, partied and kicked a bunch of punk's asses. Great night." Damion agreed.

"We need to do this more often." I said, nodding.

"Hell yeah- hey, are those guys getting away?" Nicolas asked, pointing to two thugs who had heard the commotion from upstairs and just made a break for the door with a couple of brief cases full of Dust crystals, hopping into one of the armored vehicles and peeling away as fast as possible.

"Yes, they are. Nicolas, if you would please?" I asked, looking at him.

He quickly jumped outside and aimed the laser part of his hammer at the retreating van. "I'MMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!" He said, firing a powerful laser at the van, hitting the dust they managed to collect presumably from a previous steal, lighting the vehicle like the 4th of July and making it look like just about any car Bruce Willis gets his hands on in the Die Hard series.

"Nice. Well, guys, I say we deserve to reward ourselves with a kick-ass meal at Texas Roadhouse." I said, to which they nodded.

"Hell yeah! Perfect way to wrap up dude's night out!" Draco said.

"Very impressive, boys." A voice behind us said. We looked and saw a face any of us could recognize. Not out of experience, but out of the fame of the person: Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Signal Academy.

"Professor Ozpin? What might you be doing here?" Damion asked.

"I myself was out for a night on the town. Suddenly, I heard a large commotion and I was all of this. A bit brutal and quite destructive, but highly impressive. Signal could use some students like you. What do you think?" He asked.

We excel at being brutal and highly destructive!

[By definition: Badass.]

"Hm... Train to be Huntsman: protectors of the human race..." I said.

"Indeed." He replied.

"Well, that's basically what I do anyway, might as well make a career out of it." I said.

"Yeah. Not to mention the fame, babes and money!" Draco said with dollar signs in his eyes.

"I'm in! Any chance I get to be a badass, I take." Nicolas said.

"Then, it's a majority vote. All of us will attend. Besides, mine and his little sisters will be attending this year." Damion said pointing to me.

I turned to the 4th wall at this moment. "Yeah, spoiler alert: Serena's been annoying me to no end about making a fanfic where her and Selene go through the RWBY stuff, so that's gonna be coming up in the future as well." I said.

"Excellent. It's been an eventful evening. First the young Ruby Rose, now you. You should all get some rest then if you want to catch the airship in time." Ozpin said, to which we nodded.

The next day, on the airship...

"Nice, so you guys are going to Beacon, too?!" Serena asked excitedly.

"Yep. A little bit of murdering and we wing up going to one of the most pristine academies out there." I say, speaking over Nicolas, who was singing "I'm on a blimp", a Yu-Gi-Oh abridged parody of "I'm on a boat".

"Well, looks like the gang's all here in that case." Selene said.

We heard a small commotion and saw a blonde girl giving a smaller blackish/red haired girl, who was apparently her younger sister, an apparent bear hug, saying how excited she was her sister would go to beacon with her. "Huh. I guess us getting in isn't that impressive after all." Serena said.

"Yeah, that girl looks like she's 15 at most." Selene agreed.

"She must've done something Ozpin liked." I said shrugging.

Maybe she's that Ruby Rose girl he mentioned.

{Anything's possible.]

"Well, just means kid's are getting better at younger ages." Damion said.

"Yeah, that's what we need! Better warriors who start out at younger ages." Draco agreed.

"Huh. Then I'm gonna try and go for a record here. When I have a kid, mark my words, they'll be in this academy by the time they're 10. MARK MY WORDS!" I said long and dramatically at the end.

"Ugh..." Everyone sighed all at once. Then we noticed something.

"Hey, maybe it's just me, but does it seem like all the people not important to the scene are a bunch of silhouettes?" Serena asked.

"Indeed." I said, nodding.

We were watching the news on the TV windows, which we all were equally annoyed with, until the screen cut to a woman we knew as Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin's right-hand ma-... Woman and I THINK has an important role at Beacon. "Finally! This is better than watching the news." Serena said.

"I don't know, I've never heard of her being the nicest person." I said.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." She said.

"Who's that?" The blonde from a few minutes ago asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She continued.

"Oh." The blonde said.

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being able to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And it's your duty as future huntsman and huntresses to uphold it." She continued.

"Wow, no pressure there." Serena said sarcastically.

"I think that was the point." Selene said.

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She finished. Then the screen turned back into windows and we got a grand view.

"Whoa! Check out the view!" Serena said in awe.

"Yeah, this would be a great height to push Tsukune from." I said in agreement.

Haha! That was perfect!

[I don't think his plot armor would protect him from that.]

"This is one of those things where you can truly appreciate life and all the beautiful things you can get out of it." Selene said.

"Still, though, there's going to inevitably be one person that is going to bring the lame into this story." I said.

"Every anime has one." Damion agreed.

Suddenly, we heard sounds of nausea and looked to see a skinny, unimpressive-looking blonde guy holding his stomach and mouth, puking a bit here and there as he went off presumably to the bathroom. "And unfortunately, I think we just found him." Selene said, deadpanning.

"Right? We were just having this awe-inspiring moment and vomit boy there ruins it." I said.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." I heard the younger girl say to her sister, who I guess were talking about the same thing.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet?" The blonde sister asked.

"I bet she'd like to meet us." Draco said slyly.

"Yeah, back off, I call dibs on that one." Damion said, to which Selene rolled her eyes, but giggled.

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy." The younger girl said to her sister, but then looked down and was horrified and disgusted by... "Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" She said. This caused her sister to freak out, mumbling "gross" twice per second, shaking off her foot, to which we laughed and her sister ran away screaming for her to get away.

"Well, the animation is a little meh, but at least it has a good mix of comedy and action so far." I said.

[Indeed. And we all know it can only get better as the series progresses.]

As long as none of us get puked on, I'm happy!


	2. Being badasses at Beacon

The airship finally reached Beacon and everyone got off, the first one being the unimpressive blonde punk who was barfing the entire trip, whose first stop was the trash can, depositing whatever was left in his stomach into the receptacle. "Well, sucks to be that kid. I would say I feel bad for him, but I'd be lying." I said as we walked past him and towards the school.

[Yeah, forget him. He can't have too much importance to the plot, right?]

Ain't nobody got time fo' punks like him!

We then stopped in front of the school, looking at it in awe. "Holy shit!" Draco said.

"Nice digs." Nicolas agreed.

"Yeah. Something tells me I'll like it here." Damion agreed.

"Damn. And I thought our house was impressive." I said, nudging Serena.

"Right?!" She said, looking at it with stars in her eyes.

"I certainly won't mind living here for the next 4 years." Selene said.

Less than 10 feet ahead of us, the two sisters from before, who we now knew as Yang and Ruby, were also admiring the impressive site of the castle-like academy. "The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang said, then watching as her sister started freaking out and swooning in excitement over other students' weapons having to pull her back in order to keep her from wandering off.

"A girl who's got a thing for weapons. Nice. I wish I could find a girl like that." I said.

"Oh, please, those weapons are nothing. HERE'S something two swoon over." Serena said, pulling out her two bladed fans that, should she press the button on the handle, would launch the blades at her enemies, effectively blending Kitana and Kratos into one style. And on her back, she carried another weapon: A much larger fan combined with a bazooka, blending together Temari and... I don't know, some guy with a bazooka (True fact: Serena's favorite weapons are steel fans).

"What about mine?" Selene asked, unsheathing her weapons, a pair of escrimas that launch each launch a different type of dart: the left one shooting darts dipped tipped with the incredibly potent poison: Wolfsbane, Sun Tzu style. The second one was the safer one, launching sleep darts instead. And both of them housed on the end electric conduits, which will come as a shock to whoever gets hit by them.

"All great weapons, girls, but now's not the time." I said.

While we were doing this, Yang was encouraging her younger sister to make new friends. "But, why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked.

"Well..." She started. Suddenly, a group of students appeared behind the blonde. "Actually-my-friends-are-here-right-now-gotta-go-catch-up-see-you-later-bye." She said quickly, taking off with the group of students, leaving the younger girl spinning.

"Well, that was kind of a bitch move." I said.  
>"I don't know, something tells me I'd like that girl." Damion said, Selene rolling her eyes a bit.<p>

"Do you always think with your- whoa!" I said, unleashing the chains on my fingers on my right hand, excluding my thumb, to catch the young girl as she was about to fall on top of a hotel cart which the name of escapes me at present, full of luggage, two wrapping around her wrists and two sticking up from the ground to break her fall.

"Nice job, puppet master." Damion said, which for reference, he was calling me because I had her by the arms with chains replacing strings on a puppet.

"Man, fuck you." I said in my gangsta/stereotypical black guy voice as I pulled the girl back into a standing position, retracting the chains.

The girl looked to where the chains were and saw them wrap back around my fingers. "Whoa... Hey, thanks." She said, waving and about to walk up as we walked closer out of politeness, before a girl with white hair, dressed in all white blocked her path. The girl looked familiar, like someone I'd seen, heard of or read about before, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"What are you doing?! Are you aware of the damage either of you could've caused?!" She demanded.

"Nope, not really, sorry." I said.

To this, she huffed and picked up one of the many cases on the trolly thing and opened it, pulling out a vial of red dust and closing it quickly. "This is dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry." She said arrogantly.

"Gesundheit." I said jokingly when she brought up the name Schnee. See, the Schnee Dust company and Bladecorp are KIND OF at odds, but that will be explained in a few minutes, depending on your reading speed.

"Uh..." Ruby said, confused.

"What are you, brain-dead?! Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She said, shaking the vial.

Now, something you may know about me if you've read my other fics, I know when to stop joking and get serious, a girl shaking around a vial of one of the most dangerous substances on the planet being a perfect example. "If you know what it is, then STOP SHAKING IT LIKE THAT!" I said urgently. Now, something you may not know about me: I have a strong dislike towards getting blown up.

However, this girl's focus was entirely on the young girl she blamed for what I'd see as nothing, but this chick obviously sees as highly dangerous and almost destroying some of her precious property. "Are you even listening?! Is any of this sinking in?! What do you have to say for yourself?!" She demanded, shaking the vial once or twice more, the dust in the air circling around the younger girl's face and she had a look like she was about to sneeze.

"OH SHIT!" I said, making a barrier of demon energy in front of us, which shattered after the dust exploded, creating lots of smoke and fire and some lightning, the vial going flying to someone's feet. This was revealed to be a girl reading a book, who reached down and picked up, looking for the owner.

"Damn, everyone okay?" Damion asked, coughing a couple of times, picking himself up off the ground.

"More or less!" Draco muffled as his head was stuck into the ground.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I think he said 'it's on my chest.'" Nicolas said, pulling Draco's head out of the ground.

"Close enough." The blood demon said.

"It wasn't as bad as it could've been." Selene said, gently moving Serena off of her.

"Oh, my head... Hey, where's Sai?" Serena asked, looking around.

"AAAAAAAGH!" I screamed, falling off the edge of a cliff the explosion blasted me off of (To see how this looks, go to YouTube and type in Sub-Zero mythologies death animations). But then I managed to shoot the chains off of my fingers into the top of the cliff, stopping my fall. "Oh, thank the gods I watched the Spawn animated series too much." I said, hoisting myself back up and over the cliff. "I'm back." I said, walking back to the group.

However, despite no one being seriously injured, the white-haired girl, now scorched black, was furious. "Unbelievable! This is exactly what I was talking about!" She snapped.

"I'm really, REALLY sorry." Ruby said, poking her fingertips together innocently.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here?! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?!" The mean girl demanded.

"Well, first off, that was mostly your fault for shaking that damn dust everywhere. Second, warriors are getting better at a younger age. I watched the first episode, this girl kicked major ass. You probably just got in because you are most likely from a wealthy family that pulled a few strings to get you in. We don't really know what you can do yet." I said as I completely rejoined the group.

"How dare you! I happened to be a highly coordinated fighter, which I doubt very much this girl is!" She said, glaring at me before turning back to Ruby. "This isn't your typical combat school. Not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!" She said, crossing her arms and keeping up her arrogance.

"You don't have many friends, do you?" I asked.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby said to the girl.

"It's heiress, actually." The girl who picked up the vial of dust said, walking up to us. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She said.

"Oh, so that's why I don't like her." Serena whispered to Selene, who looked confused.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss said as if she did something right.

"But is it really deserved?" I asked, getting ready to counter when I saw her raise a fist and aim it at me, but the other girl spoke up again.

"The same company infamous for it's contraversial labor forces and questionable business partners." She said, to which I nodded.

"The labor force: Mostly faunus getting paid worse than the employee from Five Nights at Freddy's and business partners believed to be associated in a multitude of criminal dealings and even genocide, like that one company Romney got money from... I don't know, I forget the actual story, but I remember the main bullet points of it." I agreed (I made that up, yes, but that does fit both bills... Didn't make up the Romney thing, though).

"What?! How dare- The nerve of-!" Weiss said angrily, but was at a loss for words.

"Ever heard of a company called Bladecorp?" Serena asked the unknown girl. Everyone turned to look at her, most of us with a normal expression, since we could expect a question like that, the girl with an understanding smile and look of approval and Weiss with her normal arrogance, giving my younger sister a cocky smile that made me want to rip off her lips.

"Ha! That outdated dinosaur of a company?!" She asked arrogantly, to which Serena flicked her on the nose.

"Which is kicking your company's ass!" I said proudly, getting a glare from her and steam shooting from her ears, but that ended when the girl started to explain again.

"Yes, I have heard of it. The superior rival to the Schnee Dust company, using older, but much more reliable forms of energy and making top-class, military grade weapons with contracts only going out to the U.S military and all of its allies. They also make affordable, well-made medicines that can cure any modern disease. All trustworthy business partners and a labor force as well paid as a worker at NASA, as well as highly diverse, rather than all human or all faunus." She said.

"We're equal opportunists." I said, revealing my Bladecorp identification card, Serena doing the same.

"And large portions of our profits go to various charities as well." Serena added, showing her card.

Weiss was beside herself in anger at this, to which I decided to throw even more fuel on the fire. "In other words, our company is so much better than yours. We give away half of our profits and still make more than your company." I said in my own cocky arrogant tone, then gave a smile as if I was about to tell her to have a nice day. Everyone was practically dying from a mixture of laughter and trying to hold it back at the same time.

She looked like she was about ready to tear my eyes out, but merely snatched the vial of dust from the girl and stormed off.

"Someone needs a hug." Serena said.

"Or she needs to get laid, BIG TIME." I said, the guys nodding in agreement, then I turned to the 4th wall. "Moral of the story kids: DON'T FUCK WITH ME AFTER I FELL OFF A CLIFF!" I said, nodding once.

Ruby still felt bad about the interaction, calling out to her. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" She said.

"Eh, forget her, she's got loads of money to cry into and wipe her eyes with." I said.

"You mean like in Zombieland?" Draco asked.

"Exactly." I said, pointing to him without even looking at him.

"Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." She said, then turned to the other girl we don't know yet. "So, what's-" She started, then stopped when she saw that the girl was now walking away. She then sighed, dropped to her knees and fell onto her back. "Welcome to Beacon." She said sadly.

"It could've been worse." I told her, offering her a hand.

"How? Damion asked.

"Oh, on my first day of high school, we had a zombie infestation and a dragon attack at the same time." I explained, turning my attention towards him.

"Oh, that'd do it." He said, nodding.

Ruby suddenly noticed a shadow over her and looked to see the blonde kid from before standing over her, holding out his hand. "Hey. I'm Jaune." He said.

"Jeanne?" I asked, Bayonetta's counterpart appearing in my mind.

"Ruby." The young girl said as she took his hand and was helped off the ground. She then noticed something. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" She asked.

Later...

We were walking along, trying to figure out where the hell we were going, having a conversation at the same time. "All I'm saying is a much more common problem than people let on." Jaune said.

"Wait, I seem to have stopped caring." I said.

"Here, try these." Serena said, tossing him the wristbands with the plastic studs that prevent motion sickness.

"Look, I'm sorry, Vomit Boy was just the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said.

"And justified. I mean, you had to have puked at least 5 times ON the ship before we got off and you puked more into that trash can." I said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, what if I called you Crater Face and you Cliffhanger?" He countered, pointing first to Ruby, then at me, but then I grabbed him by the throat.

"Call me that again, you won't even have enough time to scream before I tear your throat out." I said in my Spawn voice, dropping him.

"Damn, you done pissed my boy OFF!" Draco said, Damion and Nicolas nodding.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby said.

"And the winter bitch was shaking that dust around everywhere." Serena added.

"If it hadn't been her to sneeze, it probably would've been one of us." Selene agreed.

"That's why I don't like dust. Too touchy. Electricity, much less dangerous. It ain't gonna blow you up if you sneeze." I said, the others nodding.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune said, giving himself a rather boastful introduction.

"Really? Because the last person I knew named Jeanne WAS a lady." I said tauntingly, causing him to drop his head.

"Do they really love it?" Ruby asked, clearly not buying it.

"They will. I mean, I hope they will. My mom always says that-" He started, before Draco interrupted him.

"Dude, you're just digging your grave deeper. When your mom tells you something like that, it's usually a lie." He said.

"ALWAYS." Nicolas agreed.

"So... I got this." Ruby said, pulling out her giant scythe.

"Whoa, that's cool!" I said, getting a closer look at it.

Jaune, however, jumped back in fear. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" He asked, pointing at it.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact Sniper Rifle." She said, bringing out it's scope.

"Wha?" He asked, confused.

"... It's also a gun." Everyone else said at once as Ruby did something that made it sound like she was cocking a shotgun.

Hehe! He said cocking!

[You make our head hurt...]

"Ugh..." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose with one finger on my forehead.

"That's cool!" Jaune said, looking at the weapon.

"So, what do you got?" She asked.

"Oh, I've got a sword." He said, unsheathing it, a medieval broadsword.

"Ooh." She said.

"Oh, medieval style." I said, nodding in approval.

"I've got a shield, too! It's the sheath for the sword." He said, turning the sheath into a shield.

"So, what do they do?" She asked, touching the shield, which caused it to bounce all around, changing forms, falling to the ground despite Jaune's effort to catch it.

"The shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... Put it away." He said.

"But, wouldn't it still weigh the same?" She asked.

"Yeah, it does." He said, lowering his head.

"Everyone else?" She asked, looking at us. We went down the line and she was fascinated by each weapon, but I think she liked mine the best.

By the way, before people ask "How do the chains move on their own?!", don't! It's OUR fic with OUR rules!

[We use our demonic energy to control them like the force. The same way Dante can send Rebellion flying anywhere and make it fly back to him.]

"I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I did go a little overboard in designing Crescent Rose." She said, cradling the scythe like a baby. Not that I blame her, I do that with my weapons, too. Mostly my guns.

Rock-a-bye rifle!

"You made that?!" Jaune said, shocked.

"Of course! All students at Signal design their own weapons!" She said.

"We didn't go to Signal, but all of us made ours." Selene said, to which we nodded.

"Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked him.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." He said.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby said.

"I can appreciate that. Our clan has an ancestral weapon, too. It's a double-ended katana- *turns to the 4th wall* picture a katana version of Darth Maul's lightsaber- *turns back* that can pull apart into two separate katanas. Been passed down in our clan for 20 generations now. It's our oldest sister's personal weapon currently, since she's appointed to be the next head of our clan. She cradles it like a baby, too." I said, nodding.

"Well, I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said.

"Yeah, the classics." He said.

"So, why did all of you help me out back there in the courtyard?" She asked.

"Common decency." I said, the others, minus Jaune nodding.

"Eh, why not. My mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." He said.

"I see a great many holes in your mom's logic, no offense." Serena said.

"So, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

We all stopped at this. "Oh, I don't know. I was following you." Jaune said. We all groaned at this. "You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?" He asked. We all groaned each time he said one of these, except Ruby, who laughed. "Is that a no?" He asked.

"That's a no." She said.

"Oh, this is one big clusterfuck." I said, annoyed.


	3. The First Night

After a lot of wandering around, we finally managed to find where the entrance ceremony thing would be going down. "Finally. I knew we should've taken that left turn at Albuquerque." I said, earning me a punch in the face from Damion.

"Are you two always this violent towards each other?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. Get used to it." I said.

"'Cuz it's only gonna get worse." Damion agreed.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called, waving to her sister.

"Oh! I gotta go! I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" She said, leaving.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune called as she left, but she didn't turn back. "Great, where am I gonna find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He grumbled.

"If you keep this up, you'll find one in the hospital." I said, cracking my knuckles.

"Hey, there's a lot of space near Ruby and her sister." Selene pointed out.

We all looked and saw she was right. Out of the entire place, that's where the most open space was. "Oh, I'll be damned." Draco said.

"Too late." Nicolas laughed.

"Good work, Selene. Not right up front, not way in the back where you can't see." I complimented her.

"Let's go." Serena said as we walked up.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked, instantly annoying Ruby.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" She asked angirly.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?" The blonde asked.

"If only it were that harmless." I said.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire... And I think some ice?" Ruby wondered as she explained the story.

"There was." Serena confirmed.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked in a tone as if she were expecting a joke.

"Oh, hell no, she's not." Nicolas said.

Ruby scoffed at this. "I wish!" She said.

"Ruby go boom." Draco said, nodding.

"All of us did." Damion said.

I almost tripped over a crabby girls luggage, but this guy stopped me from falling *points to me*, but then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled at me again! And I felt really, REALLY bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" She explained, all the while a certain white-haired chick that doesn't like us appeared behind her.

"Oh, shit- Uh, Ruby?" I said, but it was too late.

"YOU!" Weiss shouted, causing Ruby to scream and jump into Yang's arms in fear, bridal style.

"Oh, god, it's happening again!" Ruby cried, closing her eyes and turning her head away from the arrogant heiress.

"Hey, that's kinda catchy!" Draco said after reading the above, to which I nodded.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss snapped.

"I was." I said, raising my hand a bit.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang said.

"It was an accident!" She said as her sister set her down, then she turned to Weiss. "It was an accident!" She said, until the heiress held out a pamphlet called "Dust for dummies and other inadequate individuals" having a confused-looking dude holding a dust crystal, not knowing what to do with it. "What's this?" She asked.

"Oh, that's just mean." I said.

"People who used dust in the first place are dummies if you ask me." Serena said.

Weiss glared at her, but then turned her attention back to Ruby. "The Schnee dust company is not responsible for any injury sustained while operating a Schnee dust company product-" She started, me pulling out a remote.

"We don't care." I say, completely fast-forwarding through her explanation, as it was already fast-forwarded.

"Um..." Ruby asked, unsure.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Who doesn't? Pissing you off is fun." I said, now trying to annoy her. She smacked me in the face, but I didn't even flinch. "That it? Had enough?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Ruby had said to Weiss at the same time I pissed her off.

"Read this and don't ever talk to me again." She said.

"Sounds like a blessing!" Serena said.

"It would be a blessing if you would stop pestering me!" Weiss snapped, glaring at my sister until she met my piercing red eyes.

"Then maybe you should stop pestering us, first. You don't wanna get stung? Don't fuck around with the beehive, bitch." I said in a dark scary tone, everyone backing away a bit.

"Look, it looks like all of you got off on the wrong foot. Maybe you could just start over and try to be friends." Yang suggested.

"I don't want that." I said, shaking my head.

Ruby, however... "Yeah! Great idea, sis!" She said, clearing her throat and holding out her hand. "Hello, Weiss. I'm ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies." She said.

Weiss, however, apparently saw this as another opportunity to be a bitch, adding sarcasm to her cynicism... Holy crap, that's a word! I thought I just made it up! "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!" She said, not even looking, but pointing over her shoulder to Jaune, who looked over to her.

"Scraggly?" I asked, an image of the Pokemon Scraggy appearing in a thought bubble above my head. "Uh..." I said, pulling out my phone, Googling the definition. "Thin and bony, okay." I said, putting it away.

"You are just trying to label yourself as a bitch now, aren't you?" Serena asked.

Ruby, however, did not catch the mean and unnecessary sarcasm. "Wow, really?!" She asked, hopefully.

Weiss paused for a moment, before bluntly answering. "No." She said.

"My god, you are such a bitch! Seriously, five ancient sages of bitchdom all gathered together one day on the peaks of Mt. Bitch to proclaim your birth! And a hundred years later, when all the bitch stars had aligned, you were born and made everyone's life around you a living hell! Because you, are such a BITCH!" Draco snapped.

"You done?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess." He said.

"Good!" She said, slapping him and turning away.

"Ow!" He said.

Then, we heard feedback on the mic and someone clearing their throat, looking to the stage to see Ozpin. "I'll... Keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills." He started.

"Please, we already got more skills than we know what to do with, am I right?" I asked, confidently, my group laughing quietly and nodding.

"And when you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." He continued.

"Well, ish." Damion said.

"But I look amongst you... And all I see is wasted energy." He added.

"Ouch." Draco said.

"In need of purpose... Direction." He said.

"Okay, how about forward?" Nicolas asked.

"You assume that knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." He said.

"Of course. From day 1, our clan trains us to balance everything: knowledge, skill, goals and ambition, etc." Serena said.

"It is up to you to take the first step." He finished.

"Very optimistic, isn't he?" Selene asked.

Glynda Goodwitch then took the stage in front of the mic. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She said.

"I think one thing we all have in common is that we're ALWAYS ready." I said, my group nodding.

"He seemed kind of... Off." Yang said.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby agreed.

"Don't know. Haven't talked to him to much to know." I said, shrugging.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know." Jaune said, leaning in towards Weiss, who held the bridge of her nose.

"Oi..." My group all groaned at once.

Later...

It was now night and everyone was settling down. Me and the guys were chilling, setting up our little mats in a way to make us more comfortable: Draco coating his with blood, Nicolas creating somewhat of a mattress with giant bone hands, Damion giving his a vampiric touch and me pulling out a water bed and flopping in. The girls were simply settling down where they were, Ruby writing something as Yang flopped down beside her. "It's like a big slumber party!" She said.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said uncaringly.

"I know I do." Yang said slyly, purring, looking specifically towards Damion... Until, unfortunately, Jaune blocked her line of sight from the shirtless vampire, wearing full-body pajamas and... Full-screen.. Yep, matching bunny slippers. He noticed her looking in his direction and gave a sly smile, to which she made an "ew" face and noise, looking back to her sister.

"Oh! She just looked RIGHT AT YOU and went 'ew!' Damn, it must suck to be you!" I laughed at him.

"Aw, that's so cute!" I heard Yang say in a cutesy voice, probably to tease Ruby, who through her pillow into Yang's face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone!" She said in somewhat of a pouty tone.

"What about Jaune and all those other guys you met. They're nice. Especially that Damion guy." She said, shooting another look at the vampire.

"Dude, she's eyeing you like a dingo to a human baby." I said.

"Of course. The ladies can't keep their eyes off me." He said, to which I rolled my eyes.

"There you go! That's +7 friends! 100% increase!" Yang said cheerfully.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Down goes the hundred." She said.

"Jeez, what's the big deal? No one liked that chick the ENTIRE first season." I said, the guys nodding.

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made 7 friends and one enemy." Yang said, Ruby throwing her other puppy pillow into Yang's face. Quite obviously that didn't help her. "Look, it's only been one day. You have friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." She said.

Suddenly, we all heard a noise like a match being struck and looked to see the girl from before who dissed the Schnee Dust Company and praised Bladecorp, sitting in a corner, reading a book. "That girl..." Ruby said.

"Hello, sexy." Nicolas said slyly.

"You know her?" Yang asked Ruby.

"I'd like to." Nicolas said in a sly tone once again.

"Easy there, Casanova." I told him.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby explained.

"Well, now's your chance!" She said, standing up and dragging her sister over to the girl, who looked up from her book to see what the commotion was. "Hello~!" She said in a sing-song tone, finally letting go of Ruby. "I believe you two may know each other?" She asked as Ruby turned away with her arms crossed, not happy about being dragged over and forced to try and make a new friend.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" The girl asked.

With us...

"That's gonna suck if that's what everyone remembers her for." Draco said.

"I don't know, I can think of worse things to be remembered for. There's a particular scene in episode 7 of Volume 2 I'm thinking of, but I won't spoil it." I said, but shuddering at the memory.

With them...

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby." She said, holding out her hand, but the girl looked back down to her book, so she stood up again. "But you can just call me crater-" She started, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

The screen quickly splits between the guys and Serena and Selene at that moment. "Ooh!" We all said, knowing that wasn't a good line.

"Actually, you can just call me Ruby." She said.

"This is very entertaining, I gotta admit." I said.

"Okay." The girl said, not looking up from her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby said, turning to Yang, then back to the girl.

"So! What's your name?" Yang asked happily.

The girl sighed at that moment, looking up from her book. "Blake." She said.

With the guys...

"Blake. A beautiful name, be it for a guy or a girl." Nicolas said.

"You realize we're not part of the conversation right now, right? Just because we can hear them on the other side of the room doesn't mean they can hear us. So you can save your breath and stop trying to flirt. The only people that could hear us over hear would be demons, vampires or dog faunus." I explained.

With them...

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" Yang said.

"Thanks." She said.

"It goes great with your... Pajamas!" She said.

"Right..." Blake said.

Back with us...

The guys all had the same reaction, even my head voices. "[I would've said her hair.]"

Back with them...

Both non-reading girls giggled nervously at the girl's quietness, but kept trying. "Nice night, huh?" Yang asked.

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." She said. They didn't get the hint. "That I will continue to read." She pushed more. Still didn't get it. "As soon as you leave." She said, now slightly agitated, looking back to the book.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said.

Back with us...

"Well, I'd be rather annoyed if I kept getting disturbed when I was reading." Damion said.

"Since when do you read?" I asked.

"Since shut up." He said, aiming the gun of his katana-gun at me.

"Okay." I said, raising my hands defensively.

Back to them...

"What's it about?" Ruby asked Blake.

"Huh?" Blake asked, finally breaking attention away from her book to the younger girl.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asked again.

"Well, it's about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body." Blake explained.

Back with us...

"Oh my gods... Someone wrote a book about me!" I said, shocked.

Hey, we're not fighting for control over your body!

[And we're not souls. We're just voices in your head.]

"Oh..." I said, disappointed that no one wrote a book about me after all.

Back with them...

"Yeah, that's... Real lovely." Yang said, either not interested or creeped out by that as Ruby stepped forward.

"I love books... Yang used to read to me every night before bed." Ruby said, getting Blake's attention again.

With Serena and Selene...

"Aw, just like my big sisters used to do for me. Usually Katana." Serena said.

Back with them...

"Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress." Ruby said.

Blake seemed to let out a small laugh at this. "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" She asked.

With us...

I chuckled sarcastically at this. "Not in this line of work." I said, shaking my head.

With them...

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." She explained.

Blake and I had a similar reaction to this. "That's very ambitious for a child." We both said. "Unfortunately, the real world ISN'T the same as a fair tale." She continued.

"Well, that's why we're here. To make it better." Ruby said.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said, hugging Ruby and picking her up around the waist.

"Glad my sisters didn't do that." Serena whispered to Selene.

'"Cut it out!" Ruby said, punching Yang in the face. The two sisters then disappeared in a dust cloud of limbs and stars, catfight noises being heard and Yang giggling as they fought.

"20 on Yang." I said, pulling out my wallet, putting it away when Damion glared at me.

"Well, Ruby, Yang... It's a pleasure to-" She started, before a certain bitch stormed onto the scene as Ruby had Yang by one of her feet and the blonde was trying to hold herself up.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?!" She demanded before seeing two familiar faces she disliked.

"Oh, not you again!" Yang and Weiss screamed at each other.

Ruby then tried to shush them. "Guys! She's right! People are trying to sleep!" She said quietly and nervously.

"Oh, NOW you're on my side!" Weiss said.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby said.

"Seriously." My group said all at once.

"You're the one that kept causing the problem." I sighed.

Blake put her book away, knowing she wasn't getting any further tonight, reaching for the candles. "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?! She's only trying to be nice!" Yang snapped.

"She's a hazard to my health!" She snapped back just before Blake blew out the candles.

"No, bitch, your dust is." I said before settling in to my wavy sleep.


	4. Cuz I'm free Free fallin'

I was starting to stir from a good night's sleep and some great dreams when Damion and Nicolas started getting up and Draco was apparently still in the middle of a wet dream with X-23. "Wake up, man." I said, shooting him in the mask that covers the lower half of his face, which ricocheted off as the mask is metal.

"Who, what, where, when why?!" He asked, jumping up.

"I don't need to or want to hear what you and your girlfriend do in the sack." I said, trying to go back to sleep for another 10 minutes, but fate would not be in my favor today.

"Wake up, lazy butt!" I heard a hyper-sounding girl say and looked to see a girl with orange hair trying to wake up a guy who must be her good friend, a dude in an outfit I know but am having a hard time describing, but he had black hair and a distinct purple highlight or something in there, looking like that red piece of Ryuko's hair from Kill la kill, but purple instead of red. "It's morning~ It's morning~ It's morning~ It's morning~!" She said in sing-song, then proceeded to talk non-stop... LITERALLY, she would not stop.

"Wow, it must be tough to be that guy." Serena said.

"Odd mix: a girl bouncing off the walls who never stops talking and a dude who appears to be the quiet, no-energy type of guy." Selene said.

"They always say opposites attract." Draco said, shrugging.

"She just seems a bit random to me, you know, like the person you could get along well enough with." Damion said.

"You have far more tolerance than me on this matter." I said.

[Which is surprising, considering he's ripped people's throats out for simply looking at him funny before.]

Yeah. He... He needs some help...

We then did the morning stuff, take a shower, get dressed, Serena and I shot at each other a few times to limber up by dodging the bullets, then finally we all got downstairs and ate breakfast: pancakes, with some eggs and bacon I provided. While we were doing that, we noticed the two from before and guess what? The girl was still talking, now with a pancake dangling from her mouth. "So, I hope we end up on the same team together." She said, slurping up the pancake, then looked like she had an idea. "We should come up with a plan to make sure we end up on the same team together. What if we bribe the headmaster?!" She asked, to which we all shook our heads. "No, that won't work, he has a school." She said.

"Something tells me this chick isn't quite all there." I said.

"What is she talking about with teams and stuff?" Serena asked.

"Later, my dear sister. We have to wait for the main-er characters to show up." I said.

We are now in the area where we keep all of our equipment and stuff. "I can't wait to get out into the field. Gonna make some EARTHQUAKES." Nicolas said, stylishly spinning around his hammer, which is NAMED Earthquake.

"Yep. Time to let the Shinigami Destroyer do what it's made for." Damion said, pulling out his katana.

"Our sister is a shinigami!" Serena and I said, offended.

"Ha! Family Guy Blue Harvest reference!" Draco laughed as he grabbed his claws, Ravage.

"Yep. Once we get out there, I'm gonna come up with a new band name: Ursai in chains." I said, slipping on Chained Death (my weapons, obviously).

"And I'm gonna be just like a Nevermore: Death in the wind." Serena said with a smirk as she grabbed her fans.

"I can't think of anything catchy for Killer Rose, but if anything gets in my way, I'mma kill it." Selene said, grabbing her weapons.

"Don't you do it." I said.

"I'mma do it!" She said.

"Don't you do it!" I said, then we all laughed from the reference (true fact: Draco, Damion, Nicolas and I are all fans of TFS).

Then the quiet guy got into his locker and the girl had a much better plan than the first one. "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" She asked.

"Do sloths make noise?" I asked.

"I don't know, that's a damn good question." Damion said.

"What does the sloth say?!" Nicolas started to sing.

"Nick! None of that." Draco said.

"Thank god/the gods!" Serena and Selene both let out a sigh of relief.

"Nora?" The quiet guy said to get her attention.

"Yes, Ren?" She asked.

"Ren? Like Ren and Stimpy?" I asked.

He then raised two badass-looking guns that were like regular pistols, except his were green and had two long, curvy blades on them. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." He said, somehow magically hiding them in his sleeves.

She paused for about a second, but... "That's why it's PERFECT! No one will suspect we're working together!" She said.

"Besides every single person in the room." Serena said.

"Right?" Selene asked.

"I wonder what those two were so worked up about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang asked, noticing her sister was much happier than yesterday.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said, holding her weapon in gun form, stroking it gently. And hugging it

"You know, I love my weapons as much as the next guy, but when you start referring to them as your 'sweethearts' and stroke and hug them like that, that's the point I think you've got issues." I whispered to Damion.

"I'm sorry, but weren't you just saying yesterday about cradling your guns like a baby?" He asked.

"TOTALLY different. I just cradle them, I don't stroke and hug them." I explained, turning my back to him, pulling out my AK, cradling it. "I didn't mean that, baby. No..." I said, hugging it.

[So, doesn't this mean WE have issues, too?]

Everyone should know that by now!

"Well, you know, Ruby, You're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, your gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said.

"Strength in numbers, precisely why A: my clan is so big, B: I have 11 sisters and 3 brothers and C: we get up to 20 chicks at a time." I said, nodding.

"I love the rules of your clan. I wish I was in it." Draco said, to which I sweatdropped.

Ruby, however, groaned when her sister brought up working with others. "Ugh! You sound like Dad!" She said putting her weapon away. "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" She said proudly, closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Whoa, watch out, we got a badass over here!" I said, doing the meme most of us should know.

"There's actually a picture of that on Google Images." Draco said to the 4th wall.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

Ruby stopped at this. "I don't know... I... I'll just be on your team or something." She said.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team." Yang said, playing with her hair.

"I'd like to be on Yang's team." Damion said half slyly, half jokingly.

"Oh, no you don't. Not after I've been racking my brain to figure out a team name for us." I said.

"What about our team?" Serena asked, putting one arm around Selene's shoulders.

"I'm working on that. I just came up with the name for your weapons 2 minutes ago. Now I've gotta think of two more people for your team and then a name. Ugh... This is gonna be the hardest part." I said, groaning.

"Every day send one more card!" Nicolas sang.

"No... Just no..." I said.

Ruby then got in Yang's face. "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!" She demanded.

Yang leaned back and waved her hands defensively. "What?! No, of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... Break out of your shell." Yang said.

"What the?! I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-" She started, but then Jaune walked by and completed her sentence out of coincidence.

"Ridiculous!" He said.

"Yeah, if I had a shell, I wouldn't want to break out of it. It would get rid of inconvenient things like dodging." I said.

"I'm PRETTY sure she didn't mean in the literal sense." Damion said.

"There's no way I put my gear in locker 636, I would've remembered having to count that high! Oh, why does this have to happen today?" He groaned.

I rolled my eyes for a brief second before deciding to help him out. "I'm such a nice person." I said, unwinding the chains, wrapping them around his arms, legs waist and neck, bringing him over to where his locker is, lifting him up to the roof and promptly dropping him in front of his locker.

"Yes... Very nice." Draco said sarcastically.

"Ah, screw you, that was FUNNY!" I said.

As Jaune was grumbling, though, he passed Weiss and a girl who looked somewhat like a Spartan warrior... Not from Halo, either. "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone is eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself." Weiss said.

"Hm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." She said, then both looked over when they hear a noise like a bag of chips being torn open.

"Whoops." Draco said, looking down at the floor where all his chips fell when he ripped open the bag with a little too much force.

"Well, I was thinking we could be on a team together." Weiss said.

"Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up, hol' up! That's 4 times! Hold! That's 4 and a half! Since when is Weiss ever nice to people?!" I asked.

"Right?" Draco said.

"Do DO do do, do DO do do." Nicolas hummed out the Twilight Zone theme.

"Probably because she's trying to get on the same team with this apparently very strong chick." Damion said.

"Can't help but shake the feeling I've seen that girl before." Serena said, looking closer.

"Well that sounds grand!" Pyrrha said.

"Great!" Weiss said happily, but then had some form of storm cloud animation behind her as she had an evil thought. (This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we'll be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!) She thought evilly.

"Whoa. This chick got issues." I said, nodding, wide-eyed.

However, at this moment, Jaune got between them, focusing on Weiss, leaning up against a wall. "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Y'all know he 'bout to fuck this up." Draco said, Nicolas nodding.

That reminds me of this funny picture on Google. They gave Jaune a sombrero, a Mexican mustache like Nicolas' and maracas and the words next to him said 'Juane Arc, Jaune's Spanish cousin.'" I said, laughing at the memory.

"There's something wrong with you." Damion said, looking at me.

"You again?" Weiss said, crossing her arms and looking at Jaune.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune." Pyrrha said, appearing beside Weiss.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, stepping in between then again, ignoring Pyhrra.

"Jeez, what a dick." We all said at once.

"So, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." He said, striking what would be a manly pose if he were... You know, MANLY.

"She was being sarcastic!" I called out.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" She said, face-palming.

"Don't worry. No need to be embarrassed. So, been hearing rumors about teams~, I was thinking you and me would make a good one." He said.

"Hm... A girl whose only use seems to be bitching and a dude who doesn't seem to have a use at all yet... Yeah, I can see that team going places." I said sarcastically.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of 4 students." Pyrrha said.

"Hell yeah, Immortal Badass all the way!" I said, chest-bumping Draco, then fist-bumping Damion as Nicolas and Draco chest-bumped, then headbutted Nicolas as Draco and Damion fist-bumped, then holding my forehead in pain.

"You don't say?" Jaune said, stepping closer to Pyrrha. "Well, hot-stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." He said.

Weiss then stepped in between them, pushing them away from each other, her hand on Pyrrha's boobs as she did this (not kidding). "Jaune, is it? Do you have ANY idea who you're talking to?" She asked in her usual pole-up-her-ass attitude.

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." He said, leaning in towards her.

"You know, he's not doing the worst job of being suave I've ever seen. Better than Tsukune at least." I said, my group bursting out in laughter.

"This is Pyrrha." She said.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said, waving.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss said, bragging as if she were introducing her daughter or girlfriend or as if that was HER accomplishment.

"SANCTUM?! Where?!" I said, pulling out the Blazefire saber (Lightning's default Gunblade).

"Never heard of it." Jaune said.

"She's won the Mistral regional tournament 4 years in a row! A new record!" Weiss added.

"The what?" Jaune asked.

"I'm having a hard time telling who's stupider right now: him or Tsukune." I wondered.

"He just seems clueless. Tsukune actually IS stupid. There's levels." Damion said.

"There are?" I asked.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss said, flailing her arms.

Jaune finally got it, gasping and putting his hands over his mouth. "That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" He said as the image of the box appeared behind her.

"I knew I recognized her! I know the cereal. It's... Okay." Serena said.

"Our 4 youngest sisters love it, anyway." I said.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said.

Weiss appeared beside her again after this. "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think your in a position to ask HER to be on your team?" She asked.

"Jokes on you, bitch, he does wind up being on her team, not you." I said.

"SPOILER ALERT!" Everyone else said.

"I guess not. Sorry." He said, dropping his head.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha said encouragingly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Huh... You know, from where I have it paused right now, it looks like he's about to reach out and grab her boobs. Anyway, he reached out after she said this- okay, okay, he was only doing some type of double fist-pump, now with his hands under his chin. "Oh, stop it!" He said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Please stop it. This type of behavior should not be encouraged." Weiss said.

"Neither should yours, bitch." Serena said.

"Just be happy with the fact you'd floor her in 5 seconds flat, sis." I said.

"Any of us could." Selene said.

"Yep." I said.

"Well, it seems Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings. Find a place for you. What do you say?" He asked, leaning in, causing her to back away.

"Alright! That's a bit too close!" She said, putting her hands out to stop him.

"Hey, Jaune! Get closer!" I called out, finding a rapier sticking out of my chest the second after.

"You stay out of this!" She snapped.

"Thanks for the weapon!" I said tauntingly. Suddenly, however, a strange glyph appeared on my chest and launched the weapon right back into her hand. "[Aw...]"

"Pyrrha, a little help, please?" She asked, referring to Jaune.

Jaune turned just in time for a spear to be thrown at him, sending him flying, now pinned to a wall by his hoodie, which the spear impaled through and stabbed into a wall. "I'm sorry!" She called.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda Goodwitch's voice said over the intercom.

"It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha said, pulling her spear out of Jaune's hood and following Weiss out.

Jaune fell to the floor after he was freed. "Likewise." He sighed.

"Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Yang asked.

"Acquitted!" I said nervously, looking around.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" He said as Ruby helped him up.

"Oh, there's a bigger list than that. But in this case, where you went wrong was acting all full of yourself and like you were all that. There's a saying I learned from Dane Cook, *to the 4th wall*, not face-to-face, from his movie 'My Best Friend's Girl', *to Jaune*, to get them to come, you make them think they're the shit, to get them to run, you make them think your the shit. That's why Weiss ran and Pyrrha tacked you to a wall." I said, nodding.

"All excellent points." Selene said.

"Holy shit, Selene agreed with me." I said, shocked. That very rarely happens (Darkchild1996 and I have pretty well-established that Selene wouldn't like Sai very much).

"And Snow Angel probable wasn't the best start." Yang said.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby said, helping him walk.

Later...

We are now on a big-ass cliff. Ozpin and Glynda stood in front of us, Ozpin of course having a mug of coffee as usual as he spoke. "For years you have been trained to become warriors." He said.

"18 years." I said.

"But you ARE 18." Damion said.

"And?" I asked.

"So, you've been training to become a warrior since you were born?" He asked.

"From the exact moment I could crawl, yes. By the time I could stand, I could probably kick your average street punk's ass." I said.

"And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin continued.

"Sounds like a stage in Sonic the Hedgehog." Draco said, to which we nodded.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda said.

"Yep." I said, nodding.

"Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." She said.

"What?! Aw!" Ruby whined.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said, Ruby letting out another worried groan as the guys and I fist-bumped each other and Serena and Selene gave each other confident looks. "And, the first person you make eye contanct with when you land will be your partner for the next 4 years." He finished, the guys, Serena and Selene somewhat shocked by this, but Ruby was completely horrified.

"WHAT?!" She said.

"See? I told you!" Nora said, putting her hand on Ren's shoulder.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin said again.

"Now there's something I can understand!" I said with a smirk, Jaune laughing nervously, then gulping.

"You will be monitored graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin continued.

"Fine by me. I've never liked people getting in my way." Damion said.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing... And grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished.

"Um, yeah, sir?" Jaune asked raising his hand.

"Good. Now, take your positions." Ozpin said, all of us getting ready to be launched.

"Um... Sir? I've got a... A question." Jaune said. At that moment, Weiss was launched.

"I hope she lands on her face." I said.

"So this, landing strategy thing. Are you dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said. At this moment, some punk-looking dude was launched.

"Oh, I see. So, did you hand out parachutes for us?" He asked.

"My gods, you are almost as dumb as Tsukune! If he handed out parachutes for us, you would've gotten one already!" I snapped. Nora got launched the instant after "already" escaped my mouth.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." He said, Ren being launched just after he finished.

"Ah. Yeah." Jaune said. Yang quickly winked at Ruby, then at Damion, before putting on a pair of sunglasses and getting launched. A split second after, Ruby was launched.

"Well, see you on the other side, guys." I said as I was launched! "Whee! Oh, yeah! Righteous! Righteous!" I said, doing a bunch of stylish flips and spins in mid-air.

Do a barrel roll!

[No. Just no.]

Damion, Draco, Nicolas, Serena and Selene were launched quickly, one after the other. Now finally only Jaune was left. "So what is a landing strategy-" He started before screaming as he was launched through the air.


	5. Having fun in the forest

A bird was flying peacefully through the sky, as calmly and happily as could be. But unfortunately, its life was ended upon a direct collision with a high-speed 15 year old. "Birdie, no!" Ruby said sadly after she hit it as she descended towards the forest. She then pulled out Crescent Rose in its gun form and fire three times to slow her descent, then turned it into its scythe form, caught the branch of a tree, spun around it twice and flung herself off further into the forest. Not too so very far off, Weiss was beginning to descend and used a glyph as something of a double jump/speed decrease to land delicately on her feet. Next we see is Ren, who flipped once in midair and grabbed onto a tree, spinning around it as he came closer to the ground, also landing on his feet. He then brushed himself off and looked up to the sky after hearing what sounded like a gunshot, briefly seeing Yang fly above him.

"Woohoo!" She cheered, continuing her flight for as long as she could, pulling off tricks in midair as well, laughing the whole time. "Yeah! Alley-oop!" She said as she flipped and fired upside down to keep herself going, then flipped back right-side up, going through some trees. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She said as she couldn't see going through the trees, but came out completely unscathed. "Yeah!" She said as she finally coming to the ground, bouncing off a couple of trees, landing on her feet, then rolling and getting back onto her feet. "Nailed it." She said.

Next was Pyrrha, who held her shield out in front of her, smashing through a couple of trees before landing on a long, sturdy tree branch, rolling and getting onto her feet right next to the tree body, turning her spear into what looked like a hunting rifle, flipping the scope on and finding Jaune spiraling out of control as he fell towards the ground. She then turned the gun into a spear, held her thumb up to feel for the wind direction and such, hurling the spear, the wind taking care of the rest to tack Jaune to another tree safely. "Thank you!" He called.

"I'm sorry!" She called, waving, in spite of him not being in line of sight.

Elsewhere, Nicolas now descended straight towards the ground, landing exactly like how Iron Man would. "I AM IRON MAN." He said as he landed, singing the rest of the song to himself as he walked along. He then snuck up on a lone beowolf, unsheathing his hammer and raising it above his head. "Surprise, motherfucker!" He said, smashing the unfortunate Grimm underneath it. "NICK SMASH!" He shouted triumphantly.

Not too far away from him, Draco unleashed his dragon wings and opened them up like a parachute, descending gently and landing like Batman, but better than the bat. "Suck it, Batman." He said as he walked along, shortly after running into Nicolas.

Selene landed elegantly in the middle of the forest, Serena landing ninja-style on a branch directly above her. "Not bad, sexy." She said as she dropped down right beside Selene, who blushed.

"Serena... There might be other people around!" Selene said, embarrassed.

"Oh, well. At least we're partners now!" Serena said, hugging her.

A good distance away, Damion landed expertly like an acrobat. "Let's see. Sai landed a little further to the East. I'd better hurry and find him if I want to be on the same team as him." He said, starting to walk off, but then he saw fireballs exploding in the air like fireworks not too far off and heard a strange noise. "Is he playing Indestructible on a harmonica?" He asked, going to investigate the noise.

About 5 minutes earlier...

I had unfurled my wings as I started to fall to the ground after a short flight. "This is WAY too fun to end so soon!" I said, pleasantly soaring on the thermals above the trees. "~I believe I can fly~! I believe I can touch the sky~! I dream about it every night and day~! Spread my wings and fly away~! I believe I can soar! I see me runnin'~ Through that open doo-oo-or~! I BELIEVE~ I can fly~!" I sang, doing a few wheels in mid-air like a roller coaster. Then after seeing and passing a flash of colors I knew was Damion, I flew straight up into the air to break my speed and stop me from going any further. I then flew straight back down at insane speeds, at the last second flapping my wings hard to stop my descent and get me into an ariel standing position, landing softly on my feet, sitting down on a tree stump, pulling a harmonica out of my trench coat and playing Indestructible on it with one hand, shooting fireballs into the air with the other hand. An ursai heard all the commotion and came barreling at me, but I casually aimed the hand I was shooting fireballs from at it, blasting it through the chest with a demon energy beam.

"Not bad." Damion said as he walked up.

"Yeah. Bout time, man, I was waiting for you for about 2 minutes now." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't be a smartass." He said.

With Ruby...

She quickly ran through the forest, hoping to find Yang and thinking about back-up options, when suddenly, she ran into someone I highly doubt she WANTED to run into: Weiss. Schnee. The two paused for a moment, before Weiss simply turned and left. "Where are you going?! We're supposed to be a team." Ruby said, looking down at the ground, sadly.

Weiss simply continued walking through the forest, getting caught on some branches and bushes, coming across Jaune, tacked to a tree a good distance up. He waved at her nervously and quickly weighing her options, turned back to where she came from. "Bu no means does this make us friends." She said as she grabbed Ruby by the hood and dragged her along with her.

"You came back!" Ruby said I THINK happily, raising her hands into the air.

"Hey, wait! Come back! Whose gonna get me down from here?!" Jaune asked, still in his predicament.

"NO ONE CARES!" I shouted from my neck of the woods (I always wanted to say some shit like that!),

"Jaune?" Pyrrha called, finding him hanging from the tree. "Do you... Have any spots left on your team?" She asked.

Back with us...

"Oh, DAAAAMN! That was smooth as shit, I can even hate on that!" I said, to Damion, who laughed.

"At any rate, we should find either Nicolas and Draco or our sisters." He said.

"I say Nicolas and Draco. Serena and Selene are about to run into the next to members of their team." I said, walking along.

With our sisters...

"So, how exactly are we supposed to know where to go?" Serena asked.

"No, clue. I guess we're just gonna have to get lucky." Selene said, but then they heard a rustling in the nearby bushes.

"Who's there?!" They both demanded, readying their weapons.

"Wait, don't attack! We're fellow students!" A girl said as two stepped out. The first one was a tall girl around 5'9" in tight black leather pants and a purple tube top... or whatever those shirts are called that girls wear that don't have sleeves and reveal their midriff and for shoes she wore tough-looking black stilettos. She also had waist-length purple hair red eyes and carried a naginata (a sword on the end of a staff. Google it) with a ballistic knife launcher on the end, which fits, as she wore a belt lined with ballistic knives. Oh, one more crucial detail: She was also a faunus, having wolf ears and a tail. She had been the girl who had spoken.

The next one was a girl around Serena's height (5'4") in an all dark blue outfit consisting of combat boots, glossy leggings that could pretty much pass off for shiny, tight rubber pants and a top that matches the leggings, a belt across her upper body containing three kunai, fingerless gloves and her coolest feature was she wore a kabuto: one of those fancy helmets that samurai wear. She had orange eyes in a color the same as Nora's hair and long silver hair like Sephiroth. Her weapon was an enormous buster sword that quite obviously housed a minigun in the middle of the blade. "H-hello." She said shyly.

"She's just a little shy at first. She opens up pretty quick." The first girl said dismissively. "My name is Umbra Lupis." She said.

"I'm Naomi Azashi." The second girl said, less shyly now, bowing her head.

"Selene Castro." Selene said.

"Serena Blade." Serena said.

"Hey, why don't we all head to the shrine together. Strength in numbers and I heard you two were lost." Umbra said, pointing to her wolf ears, which she made twitch.

"Yeah. We know where we're going. And we could use people with faster weapons that ours. Two-handed weapons aren't very fast." Naomi said, confidently at first when she said they knew where they were going, but she became embarrassed at the last little bit.

"Speak for yourself! I can take on dozens of these monsters on my own." Umbra said, doing quick and flashy combos with her weapon.

"It sounds like a fair deal. Let's go." Serena said, leading the pack... after being told where to go of course.

Back with us...

"Your sister likes to be in charge, doesn't she?" Draco asked as we now united and were heading to the shrine.

"Why not? We Blades are BORN leaders!" I said, sticking my chest out and pointing to it.

"Oh, brother..." They all said, deadpanning.

With Yang...

She was walking through the middle of the woods on her own. "Hello?! Is anyone out there?! HELLOOO?! Getting bored here." She said, annoyed. She then heard a noise in the bushes not too far off. "Is someone there? Ruby, is that you?" She asked, pushing the bushes aside, meeting an unfriendly face. "Nope." She said, popping her mouth when she made the 'p' noise, diving out of the way of an ursai that attacked her. She got to her feet and readied her gauntlets, then dodged an attack from another one. It ran next to the other one, which then charged her, but she punched it in the stomach, blasting it with the ammo in her gauntlets and easily sending it flying. The next one charged and she used the ammo to launch her fist as an uppercut, taking both her and the ursai into the air, then sticking her foot out and blasting with with the ammo on her other hand to deliver a powerful kick to the ursai's gut, sending it crashing next to its friend.

"You guys wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a red hood, would you? She asked. They roared at her and started barreling towards her after this. "You could just say no!" She said, easily dodge its attacks, laughing as she was unscathed. "Jeez, you guys couldn't hit the broad side of a buh-" She started, but then noticed a lock of her hair fell in front of her. "You..." She said in a growl, her eyes turning red and the ursai looking at each other in confusion. "YOU MONSTERS!" She shouted, fire bursting from her. She rushed in, slamming her fist into the first one's stomach, then sending it flying with a mighty uppercut, shooting it both times she punched it, also. She then rushed in and continued to shoot and pummel it, sending it flying through multiple trees. The next one rushed in and stopped a few feet from her. "What, you want some, too?!" She demanded. It stood up on its hind legs, but was then killed by by Blake, who launched the scythe of a kusari-gama like weapon into its back, then yanked it (the scythe) back to her. There was a small pause between the girls before Yang spoke again. "I could've taken him." She said.

Back with us...

"I think I'm in love." Damion and Nicolas both said after the display.

"Oh, brother..." Draco and I both said, deadpanning and sweatdropping, walking away, letting them catch up when they realized we were leaving.

Meanwhile...

Weiss was in the midst of a heated battle with a pack of beowulves, being forced back by one of them in spite of blocking, taking her stance again. (Remember your training, Weiss: Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward- not that forward! Now slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike and...!) As she did this, the rotating thingy on her rapier rotated to red. (Now!) She said, rushing in, but Ruby was in front of her target in an instant.

"Gotcha!" She said, slicing it. This caught Weiss off-guard, having to redirect her attack and causing her to light a tree on fire. Ruby then blocked an attack from another beowulf and was knocked back into Weiss, taking them both off-balance. "Hey, watch it!" She said.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could've killed you!" Weiss scolded.

"THERE ARE NO TURNS IN A REAL FIGHT!" I shouted from far off.

"There are in DBZ, you gotta wait for-EVER for people to transform and charge their attacks. Seriously, what the hell?" Draco criticized.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Ruby grumbled.

Then the biggest beowulf, so probably the leader, howled out. Weiss backed off and Ruby swapped her ammo out and got ready to attack, but then the tree Weiss roasted fell down behind the beowulf leader. "We have to go!" Weiss said, dragging the young girl away as the beowulves swarmed and panicked.

They cleared a safe distance and Weiss stopped for breath, but Ruby wasn't as relieved as she was. "What was that?! That should've been EASY!" She said.

"Well, perhaps if you had exercised even the SLIGHTEST amount of caution with the placement of your strike, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss scolded.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ruby demanded.

"I'm just surprised that someone that talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight! I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest CHILD to SNEAK your way into Beacon. Bravo" Weiss finished, walking off.

Back with us...

"Jeez, what a bitch. Seriously." I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, let's see her handle the guys Ruby beat up and how she'd handle the encounter against that fire witch girl." Damion said, to which I nodded.

Back with them...

Ruby screamed and sliced a tree in half out of anger, causing it to fall, but then a giant black feather fell down beside it.

Back with us...

"That can't be good." We all said at once after seeing the feather fall as we continued to the shrine. Checking my map real quick on my Google Maps app, we were the closest to our destination, the next being Serena's team. And after them...

Eslewhere...

Pyrrha led the way as her and Jaune continued through the forest, but he stopped when he heard a noise. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha answered.

Back with us...

"Eat it, bitches!" I shouted as I fired two light machine guns at a large group of beowulves, chasing them as they tried to run away. "EAT IT, BITCHES!" I shouted again, mowing down the rest of them.

Back with them...

Pyrrha pushed a branch out of the way, which Jaune didn't pay attention to and got smacked in the face so hard it took him off his feet. And in the distance, we were laughing our asses off. "Jaune! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

He chuckled nervously at this. "It's okay. Just a scratch." He said, getting up.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" She asked.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Your aura." She said again.

"Gesundheit." He said. In the distance, you could now hear us groaning and face-palming.

"Jaune... Do you know what aura is?" She asked.

"No!" I shouted.

He scoffed at this as if it were a joke. "Of course I do!" He said.

"No, he doesn't!" Damion called out.

"Do YOU know what aura is?" He asked, pointing at her.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul." She started explaining, now we cut to where Ren is as she continues explaining. "It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing someone was there?" She asked.

"Uh... Yeah." He said. The suddenly, the camera focuses on Ren's eyes as he narrows them, as if he's waiting for something, glancing to the left and right. Suddenly, a giant snake monster that has as of yet been unnamed rose up behind him, then moved in front of him and balled up as he took a fighting stance, then it lunged at him.

Back to them...

"With practice, our aura can become our shields. Everyone has it, even animals." She explained.

"But what about monsters?" Jaune asked.

"No." She said.

Back to Ren...

He jumped back as the monster just slammed its head down where he was, not particularly aiming or anything. It then lunged again and he jumped back, but when he was in the air, it managed to hit him as he blocked with his forearms and wrists, Wonder Woman style. He was fine, spinning backwards in midair and landing on his feet, perfectly fine. "The monsters we fight lack a soul. They're creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of unanimity" She continued to explain. It then began to curl around him like it was going to constrict and kill him, to which he drew his guns. "They are the darkness and we are the light." After this, he jumped out of its curls and fired at it.

"Right. That's why we fight them." Jaune said, finally understanding. At this moment, Ren had kicked the snake in the head and knocked it down, then ran up and slashed its throat, but not killing it somehow, causing it to recover and move out of harm's range, getting ready to strike again, which it did, smashing into the ground as he easily dodged, finally stabbing it in the head and killing it.

"It's not about why. It's about knowing. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both." She said, at this moment, another snake monster, this time a white one, rising up from behind him, then striking at him, but once again, he dodged.

Back with us...

"This guy's good." I said as we watched the fight.

"Yeah, too bad it's only 4 members per team." Damion said.

"Oh well. Can't beat Immortal Badass, right?!" Draco said to bring up spirits.

"Hell yeah!" Nicolas said.

Back with Ren...

Oh, wait, nevermind. The black one wasn't dead yet. Now he has two of them to worry about. "By bearing your soul outward at the force, you can deflect harm." Pyrrha continued to explain as Ren hurdled over the black one's head, running down its back until he reach the curve in its back, sliding down it and the rest of its body, shooting at both of them. "All of our tools and equipment are conduits for aura." She explained. At this moment, during his attack, the whit snake knocked Ren out of the air and to the ground, the black one lunging at him now. "You project yourself and your soul when fighting." She continued to explain.

"No!" Ren said as it lunged at him and was about to hit him.

Back to Pyrrha and Jaune...

"It's like a forcefield!" He said, finally getting it. Slow, sarcastic clapping could finally be heard at this moment in the distance.

"Yes, if you look at it that way." She said.

Back to Ren...

He now held his hands open in front of the fangs of the snake, a small force projected from his hands preventing the snake from sinking its teeth into his hands and allowing him to push it back enough to get his hands out from under its teeth enough to grab the fangs and break them off.

Back with us...

"Holy shit, that dude's good!" We all said.

Back with him...

The snake lunged at him again, but he finally killed it by stabbing it in the eye with its on fang, then using his aura to push the fang deeper into its head and blowing its head up. He then rushed for the white one.

Back with us...

"DAAAAAAAMN!" We all said.

Back with Jaune and Pyrrha...

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate." She said, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Uh, okay." He said awkwardly, doing so.

She closed her own eyes, then opened them really wide with her pupils shrinking a lot and now Jaune was glowing. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distant, unbound by death, I release your soul. And by my shoulder protect thee." She said, finishing and slumping down a bit from exhaustion.

"Pyrrha?!" He asked worriedly.

"It's alright. I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." She said, the cut on his cheek instantly healing. "You have a lot of it." She said.

Back with us...

"That's what she said!" Draco, Nicolas and I said together, laughing.

"I can't believe you did that." Damion said.

"That's what she said!" I said, laughing more.

"Stop it." He said.

"That's what she said!" I laughed.

"I don't like this." He said, annoyed.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" I said, my voice sounding like a scream from laughter and lack of oxygen.

"How long is this gonna go on?" He asked.

"**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" **I said, finally stopping so me and the guys that found it funny wouldn't die of laughter.

Back with them...

"Wow." Jaune said, looking down at his hands as he finally stopped glowing.

Back with Ren...

He put his guns away again, dusting himself off, looking around when he heard a weird noise sounding like it came from a bird, but then Nora dropped out of the branches enough for her to hang upside down at his face level. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." He said.

"Boop." She said, poking his nose.


	6. The Teams and Plot Start

From up on the cliff, Glynda walked up to Ozpin, who was still looking out over the cliff. "Our last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." She said.

Back with us...

"Wait, his first name is Lie? I don't think I trust him." I said.

Back to them...

"Poor boy. I can't POSSIBLY imagine those two getting along." She said, watching them on the screen.

Back to us...

"Well, apparently they HAVE been friends for years and years." I said.

Back to them...

"Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos." She said, flipping the screen to Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Hm?" Ozpin asked, looking at her a bit,

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this kind of combat." She said, turning off the screen.

Back with us...

"OH! She just DISSED HIM!" I said, falling to the ground, laughing.

Back with them...

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple in a few moments." She said, starting to walk away, then turned back. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" She asked. He didn't answer here. "Professor Ozpin?" She asked. He merely made a 'Hm...' noise as he watch Ruby and Weiss on his screen.

With them...

"It's obvious it's this way!" Weiss said, walking to the right. Ruby was simply sitting on the ground, I think playing with grass. "I mean, this way! It's definitely this way!" Weiss said, walking the other way. She then walked back up to Ruby. "Alright. It's official. We passed it." She said.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby asked, standing up.

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going to... The forest temple!" She said.

Back with us...

"Really?" I asked, annoyed.

Back with them...

Ruby let out an annoyed groan as well. "Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are either!" Weiss said.

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" She countered.

Back with us...

"Ruby one. Weiss none." I said.

Back with them...

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Weiss demanded.

"It means your a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby said, pointing at her.

Back with us...

"Ruby, 2. Weiss, 0.

Back with them...

Weiss let out a groan of her own now. "Just keep moving!" She said, walking off.

"*mocking Weiss*'Just keep moving! Hurry up! Waah, waah! Where are you going?' Why are you so bossy?" Ruby snapped.

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" She said, walking back.

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop ACTING like a kid!"

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'M. NOT. PERFECT! Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss said, finally walking off.

"You don't even know me..." Ruby said quietly to herself.

Back to us...

"Ruby, 2. Weiss, -1 because she's being a bitch again." I said.

So, what were we doing now? Oh, right, we were on our way to get the artifacts, right, okay. We were now en route to get the relic, my map telling me we were still the closest to the place where all the relics are, when suddenly, Draco stopped to check out a cave to our right. "Avast! My senses be telling me thar be treasure in that Starboard cave! Avast, we shall get some booty! Yar! Yar again!" He said in a pirate's accent, going over to the cave.

I sighed at this, but followed him. "Come on, we better make sure he doesn't hurt himself." I said.

He briefly vanished into the darkness of the cave, before getting knocked out, thrown to my feet. "How'd that work out for you, pretty good?" I asked, looking up. Then, single file, due to their size, a small ARMY of Ursai emerged from the cave, way bigger than your average one. This thing would probably scare Shaquille O'Niel or some other really, really tall person. A rough estimate, they'd be able to stand on their hind legs and easily look over the top of a single-story building.

"Jeez, what have these guys been eating? Actually, I don't think I wanna know." Damion said.

"I regret my decision." Draco said, getting up.

"Please tell me you have a plan?" Nicolas said to me.

"Of course I have a plan." I said, taking a few steps away, before taking off as fast as I could. "RUUUUUUN!" I screamed, the three of them quickly following, the army of Ursai close in-tow. "Oh, my gods, run-run-run! Continuing running!" I said. I was looking back to see if the guys were still keeping up and where the Ursai were, when suddenly I crashed into a wall. "Oh, who put that there?!" I demanded, pointing to it.

"Hey, I think this is the temple." Damion said.

"Yes, well, we found it thanks to my mastery in directions and locating stuff." I said. We walked around the wall and looked at the relics.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked as her and Yang walked up, having come down from a cliff.

"Yeah, not exactly what I was expecting either." I said, scratching my head.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said.

"In that case I REALLY hope it's not a curve grading system." I said.

"I don't know, I've always liked the CURVE system." Yang said, running her hands along her curves, looking mostly at Damion.

"It is a nice system, isn't it?" He asked, getting closer.

"Oh, brother..." I said, shaking my head.

I think that's number 7 of the worst pick-up lines ever.

[Considering that was Damion, I'd move it to number 1]

With Pyrrha and Jaune...

They finally came across a cave. "You think this is it?" He asked (Ozpin said a temple, not a cave!). They continued in, looking around.

"I'm not sure this is it." She said.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for maybe 5 more feet?" He asked. Then, he tripped and dropped the torch in a puddle of water, extinguishing it, leaving them in the dark. The sarcastic clapping could be heard again at that moment.

"Do you... Feel that?" She asked.

"Soul-crushing regret?" He asked.

"No, it's... warm." She said.

Back with us...

I scanned the pieces left, picking up the black queen piece. "Well, I have two white queens back home, so I think we'll take the black one." I said.

"Why do I get the feeling that's a racist joke?" Draco asked.

"Silence! I keel you!" I snapped. "And no, it's not, it's a fact. Lady and Moka are white, they're my queens and their back home." I said matter-of-factly.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked Blake, holding up a white knight piece.

"Sure." She said simply.

"It's not as cute as you, though." Damion said to Yang, causing her to blush and play with her hair.

"Easy, there, Romeo." I said, but backed away once he glared at me. "Hey, go nuts." I said, moving away.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang said.

"That's what she said!" Nicolas laughed, until Damion was right in his face.

"One more time, I swear to god!" Damion snapped.

"I'm sorry!" He said.

"Well, it's not like this place was very hard to find." Blake said.

Back with Pyrrha and Jaune...

They followed the warmness until they say what looked like a glowing crescent. "That's the relic!" Jaune said, reaching for it, but then it moved. "Hey! Bad... relic." He said, reaching again, but it moved again. He kept trying, eventually lunging and grabbing it with both hands. "Gotcha!" He said.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said worriedly.

Jaune was then lifted into the air, coming face-to-face with 6 eyes and a set of claws.

A high-pitched scream filled the entire forest...

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang said.

"Or an incredibly sissy-ass guy." I said.

"There is one of those in this anime, right?" Draco asked.

"There are quite a few introduced later." Damion said, refering to team CDNL (cardinal).

"Yeah, but I could've sworn there was one in it NOW we've been picking on for a bit." Nicolas said.

"Yeah, I think you're right, but I can't remember his name. He must not be important enough." I said, continuing our little 'not caring' act.

"Blake, did you here that?" Yang asked.

Back to the cave...

Pyrrha ran out of the cave as the girly screams continued inside of said cave. The Deathstalker then broke out of the cave with Jaune clinging onto its stinger for dear life. "Pyrrha! This is not the relic! It's not!" He whined. "Do something!" He pleaded.

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-!" She started, but then it flung him off into the distance. "Go..." She said, no running from the giant scorpion for dear life.

Back with us...

"Blake, did you hear that?! What should we do?" Yang asked, looking in the girl's direction to see something that truly horrified her.

"Head's uuuuuuuuuuup!" Ruby screamed as she fell from the sky.

"I got it! I got it!" I said, putting on giant baseball glove and holding it up, from the angle, she'd land perfectly in the palm of my hand, pause tho. However, this would not happen as Jaune flew from nowhere and sent them both crashing into the higher branches of a tree. "Yeah, that works, too." I said, putting the glove away.

"Where did you get a glove that big?" Yang asked.

"I stole it from a Giant's game." I said.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang.

"Uh..." Yang said, unsure.

"Not my sister, no." I said.

Speaking of her, she came rushing out of the woods at insane speeds, followed by the rest of her team, followed by an army of larger beowulves. "Run for your lives!" She said to her friends as they made it to where we were

"Good hustle." I said, nodding.

"Did those girls just get here with an army of beowulves chasing them?" Blake asked.

"Uh..." Yang asked.

Suddenly, we heard a roar and off to the side were the ursai that chased us here. "Is that an army of ursai?" She asked.

Yang was once again shocked by this. So I answered for her. "Yep." I said, nodding.

Suddenly, another large ursai came from the woods, already flailing around like it was attack, but then a blast of purple energy hit it in the back and it fell down. "Yee-ha!" Nora said as she rolled off its back. "Aw, it's broken." She said, inspecting it.

"Why didn't we think of that?" I asked.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." Ren said as he panted from exhaustion. He then looked to where she was, revealing she was no longer there.

"Ooh..." She said, inspecting one of the white rook pieces.

"You know, this is somewhat reminding me of Highschool DxD with all the chess pieces." I said.

"At least it's not as perverted, though." Damion said.

"Right?" I asked.

Nora then picked up the rook piece and danced around a bit. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang happily.

"Nora!" Ren called as she had the piece on her head.

She then saluted and giggled. "Coming, Ren." She said, tilting her head and making the piece fall, catching it and prancing back over to him.

"Did that girl just ride in on an ursai?" Blake asked, leaving Yang speechless once again.

Suddenly, we heard a new kind of roar and we looked to see Pyrrha running for her life with a Deathstalker right behind her. It struck at her with its claws twice, but the first time, she expertly hurrled in between the space of its claw and then rolled ahead of the next one, continuing to run. "Jaune!" She called.

"Pyrrha!" He said, then looked to see Ruby as she climbed up to the branch next to him. "Ruby!" He said.

"Whoa!" She said, breaking the branches that held him and quickly jumped down as he fell down, hitting all the branches on the way down.

"Okay, that was funny!" Draco laughed.

"Yeah, but now-" Damion started, but was interrupted when Ruby landed right beside Yang.

"Ruby?!" She asked happily.

"Yang!" The younger sister said happily. The two sisters were about to hug, but then-

"Nora!" Nora said, popping up in between them.

Pyrrha continued to run to where we were, the Deathstalker close in-tow.

Yang was getting furious and what Blake said next didn't help. "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" She asked.

Finally Yang snapped at this, her hair glowing, red eyes turning red and fire shooting from her. "Oh, my gods, she's a super Saiyan!" I said.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Could everyone just chill out for 2 seconds before something crazy happens again?!" She demanded.

The 4 badasses then looked at our watches at this moment, raising the other hand, pointing one finger up as the 2nd second passed. Ruby then tapped Yang's arm a couple times. "Um... Yang?" Ruby asked, pointing to the sky as Yang dropped her head.

We now see that Weiss is hanging onto the talon of a Nevermore for dear life. "How could you leave me?!" She asked.

"How can you blame her." Serena said, her entire team nodding, despite Umbra and Naomi hadn't even met Weiss yet.

"I said jump." Ruby said.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby and I said at the same time.

"She's falling." Ren said.

"Now like I was saying earlier, now that Jaune is ground level, who's gonna save her now?" Damion asked.

After a few moments, everyone looked at me expectantly.

"What? WHAAAAT?!" I asked.

"Save her!" Everyone shouted at once.

I sighed at this. "Fine." I said, simply tossing a Poke'ball, releasing Snorlax directly underneath her. She bounced off its stomach and landed front-down on the ground. "Happy?" I asked, withdrawing it.

Pyrrha was finally hit by the Deathstalker, knocking her to our feet.

"Great. The gang's all here. Now we can die together!" Yang said.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said, rushing at the Deathstalker.

"Actually, yeah. As things stand right now, it's a pretty even fight." I said approvingly, looking at the oncoming armies of over-sized ursai and beowulves, then the Nevermore, then the Deathstalker.

Ruby fired a shot from Crescent Rose to boost her speed even more and got ready to hit it, but it struck her first with its claws, sending her back a ways. "Don't worry! Totally fine!" She said as she got up and fired a shot at it mainly to blast her back and give her a good head start as she ran from the titanic arachnid.

"Ruby!" Yang said as she ran in. However, now both of them were a target of the Nevermore. It let out a screech and fired its deadly feathers at them, stabbing Ruby's hood into the ground and pinning her in place and sending a number of feathers at Yang. One of them would've impaled her straight, through the chest, but-

"Look out!" Damion said as he dove at her, pushing her out of the way, saving her, but the feather stabbed his leg into the ground. "FUCK!" He shouted in pain.

"Badass down!" I said, ripping the feather out of the ground and his leg, healing him.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang called out to her.

"I'm trying!" She said, trying to pull her hood free. But at that moment, the Deathstalker approached and got ready to strike, but then both were distracted when they heard a distant noise increasing in speed and getting closer.

"Mine mine mine mine..."

"Hey, what is that?" She asked, looking around.

mine-mine-mine-mine-mine-mine..."

"It's getting closer... And it sounds an awful lot like-"

MineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMine!" I shouted as I flew at the Deathstalker in my Super Saiyan form, breaking through all the Nevermore feathers as I flew in, slammed my head directly into the Deathstalker's face, sending it onto its hind legs and causing it to fall onto its back. "Mine." I said in a badass tone, easily breaking the Nevermore feather keeping Ruby pinned down. "Yeah, totally handled that better than Weiss." I said, nodding.

Yang then ran up and hugged Ruby tightly. "So happy you're okay!" She said happily.

"Now then. You guys go get your relics while I take care of business." I smirked, getting ready to fight.

Weiss walked up and put her hand on my shoulder briefly, but pulled it back when it burned her because of my Super Saiyan Swagger fire aura, but she managed to get my attention. "Look, there's no point in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." She said.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's not point in fighting these things." She said.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune said.

"Y'all are bitches." I said, charging at the ursai army.

"Oh, please. You two always be behind in life if you can't learn how shut up and fight." Damion says, charging with me.

My team joined me in attacking them while everyone else grabbed an artifact and started to leave. They didn't make it too far before running into a wall of beowulves, though. "We'll handle this. They've been chasing us this whole time. Go." Serena said, pulling our her two smaller fans, hitting the buttons and swinging the blades, slashing through many of the beowulves and throwing the others aside for everyone else to run as the remaining beowulves surrounded her team.

Everyone else ran ahead, the Nevermore flying ahead of them all and blocking their path. "Well, that's great!" Yang said, annoyed. Jaune then looked back to see the Deathstalker crash through some trees, charging a them.

Back with us...

"Man, I'm glad I didn't run!" I said, slashing an ursai's face, killing it instantly.

"Yeah, we're going to town on these things!" Damion said, slicing 3 of them in half and shooting another 4 charging at him directly in the chest, killing them easily.

"You have not lived until you've killed an army of giant bear monsters!" Draco said, unloading on a small group of them, then rushing in and slicing into another big group of them.

"Yeah, we'll be eating good after this!" Nicolas said, smashing one, vaporizing 5 more with the laser part of the hammer. He then turned and smashed on behind him, but then another 2 came rushing in behind him.

Luckily for him, Damion shot them. "Watch your back!" Damion said, turning back just in time to see an ursai right in his face, but then it was killed and knocked away by a chain.

"Best heed your own advice, buddy!" I said.

The set-up was like this: I was in the middle of our little battlefield, covering the guys with my chains if the ursai overwhelmed them or caught them off-guard, killing the ones that got too close or targeted me from time to time. The others were just going to town murdering these things. "Now one of my favorite moves from the game Prototype!" I said, raising my hands into the air, stabbing them into the ground and sending up the chains from below, impaling dozens of ursai and sending many more flying.

"It's hammer time!" Nicolas said, smashing one with his hammer, then spinning at high-speeds in a circle, drawing in more ursai and sending them flying as soon as they met the business end of his hammer. "The way I move my body like a cyclone~ Come on bitches, I could do this all NIGHT long~" He sang a small parody of Cyclone.

"Time for the Berserker barrage!" Draco said as he slashed through anything in his path, then jumped into the air, sprouted his wings to keep him there and fired down on the ursai, using his blood to turn them from simple bullets to mortars. "Bloody bullet rain, bitches!" He laughed as he decimated them.

"Prepare to die!" Damion said darkly, filling his blade with some of his demonic energy, causing it to catch the elements of fire, lightning, and wind, to which he calls Death Slicer, making him and the blade glow with an intense and powerful aura. He then slashed a dozen times in the air. At that moment, deep slashes appeared in dozens of the ursai and every one that got hit dropped dead, some falling into pieces. "Weak!" He huffed.

We definitely made a dent in the numbers, but there were still many more. "Let's end this, guys." I said as we got ready to do our ultimate team combo.

"Now you're talking!" Draco said as he and Damion rushed at the ursai. They threw them all to a closer proximity to me and Nicolas as the latter ran around me in a circle in insane speeds, creating a much bigger and far more powerful tornado, pulling in the rest of the ursai, causing them to spiral around me as he cleared a safe distance.

"ULTIMATE HELLFIRE CYCLONE!" I shouted, blasting up a giant pillar of hellfire that engulfed the entirety of the tornado, completely incinerating all of the ursai at once.

"I think he got him." Draco said as soon as I finished the attack.

With Serena's team...

They were effectively eliminating the beowulves from any range. One rushed right at Umbra, ready to take a bite out of her, but she shove her naginata into its mouth and through the back of its head. She then ripped out her weapon and shot a ballistic knife at the next beowulf charging at her from 10 feet away. "Keep your distance, boys. I need a lot of personal space. And it's dangerous to get inside my bubble." She said in a sly/badass tone.

Naomi was more on the defensive side, blocking many attacks, forcing them back, then slicing the attackers in half. She also incorporated a lot of counters as well. One more charged at her, but she easily brought her massive sword down on it and sliced it in half, then holding the sword at her hip the way you would when holding a heavy gun. "Time to make some Swiss Cheese!" She said, the minigun spinning up and mowing down dozens of the beowulves at once.

"Rose Thorn Execution!" Selene announced, running through the the crowd of beowulves, a second later appearing back beside her team with her eyes closed. She then opened them and the damage she had done taking effect, at least 50 of the beowulves getting torn to shreds in a manner similar to vergil's Rapid Slash attack from DMC3. One then rushed at her and managed to knock away Killer Rose, then tried to pounce on her and take her to the ground, but she then pulled out a set of bladed tonfas and stabbed them into the beowulve's stomach, then pressing the trigger on the handles and blasting the already dead beowulf off the blades with the shotguns housed in the flat of the blades near the end. "Scum!" She snapped, blasting any more in close range and any that so much as looked like they were about to get close.

Out of all their expert killing, though, Serena was the only one truly elegant about it, literally dancing around the monsters as she dodged their attacks and killed them. She even incorporated ballet moves as she fought, such as spinning with one leg out like a spinning top of death to kick them in the head, shattering their skulls or even taking their heads off (Vampire strength), or spinning with both feet down and the blades of her fans out, easily slicing through a larger number of them. She even did something of a barrel roll in mid-air, slicing more of them, catching some in the back of the head with the blades or taking their heads off. A small group surrounded her as she landed, 3 in front charging right at her, but she pulled out her giant fan, blasted the bazooka to launch her out of harm's way and into the air, killing the first two beowulves simultaneously, the third one was behind them, so it survived THAT attack. It was then killed when Serena swapped out the big fan for the two small one again, shot the blades from both into its chest and reeling herself back in, then slicing out to the sides and pressing the button to release the blades again, ripping the impaled beowulf in half and because of the wide angle, the blades going around and slicing the rest of the surrounding beowulves in half.

"There's too many!" Naomi said as she was struggling against two beowulves trying to get her past her sword.

"We have to finish this NOW!" Umbra said, slicing the two beaowulves in half vertically and shooting another knife at a beowulf just behind her.

"Serena, do you have a plan?!" Selene asked.

Serena quickly looked around, but then came up with an answer. "Yes." She said confidently.

After a very quick explanation, Selene and Umbra rushed out, shaved the numbers down quickly and knocked the rest of them back into the middle where Serena already waited. She stabbed the two beowulves farthest to the sides, hit the buttons to release the blades, handed the fans to Umbra and Selene and jumped back. The two quickly ran around the beowulves, trapping them all in place now, tied up and leaving them as helpless as fish in a barrel for Naomi to load them up with bullets, finishing and ensuring they were all dead by decapitating them all after Selene and Umbra ducked. "Well, I'd say that this is all... Wrapped up." Serena joked as she got her fans back.

Selene smiled at this, but rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should leave the puns to Yang." She said.

With the original anime characters...

They ran from the Deathstalker and towards the Nevermore, except Nora and Ren (briefly). "Nora! Distract it!" Ren said. The two then ran outwards and Nora hurdled over the feathers, then pulled out her weapon: A grenade launcher and continuously fired at it, managing once to shoot it in the face, causing it to fly off. The Deathstalker then cam up behind her, but it was stopped from attacking by Blake and Ren, Weiss then landed beside and grabbed Nora, jumping away with a glyph to power the jump.

Pyrrha then turned around to see the Deathstalker getting way too close to Blake and Ren as they ran, stopping and turning her spear into the rifle. "Go, go!" She said, crouching and firing at it, Ren jumping, rolling to land beside her and assisting in firing at it as Blake jumped to safety. As the group was running across the bridge, however, the Nevermore came back and smashed through the bridge, separating the group: Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora and Jaune landing on the side near the cliff, Pyrrha, Blakde and Ren trapped on the other side with the Deathstalker, Blake getting knocked to the ground.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune said.

"Wow, he's becoming smart and useful." I said as mine and Serena's team came up to them.

"How dare you hit Blake, you bastard! I'm 'onna kill you!" Nicolas said, rushing in, ripping one of its legs off and using it to slash its stinger, making it loose before he was knocked away.

"No. This isn't our fight. We'll provide cover, but only when needed." I said to everyone, helping him up.

"Let's do this!" Nora said, stepping up beside Jaune.

"Yeah, but, I can't make that jump." He said. She got a mischievous smirk, knocked him down and turned the grenade launcher into a hammer with the launcher still on the hammer, spinning it around, turning and jumping into the air. "No, wait!" He said. Too late, she smashed the hammer down on the bridge, destroying the section they were on and launching Jaune over to the other side. "No, no, no!" He said as he flew over. She then prepared, fired and launched herself over, smashing the Deathstalker in the head with a battle cry I don't think was actual words. She then fired again as it prepared to strike her, blasting herself back.

Unfortunately, she couldn't stop herself in time before bumping into Blake, sending her over the edge into the ravine. "No! Hold on, Blake, I'm coming!" Nicolas said, rushing in at intense speeds, diving down, grabbing her and firing his ray gun downward, sending them back up like something of a jetpack.

"Drop me down with them!" She said, pointing to Ruby, Weiss and Yang. He did so, then came back to us.

"Nicely done." I said, nodding.

"It's tougher than it looks." Blake said.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang said as she readied the guns of her gauntlets and everyone else switched their weapons to fight at a distance. They gave it everything they had, but that didn't stop it and it crashed through the thing they were standing on, causing them to have to maneuver back up from the falling debris.

"Okay, let's stop for a second here: I get that it's giant, but it's still a bird. It shouldn't be able to smash through things like that so easily and take no damage." I criticized.

"Well, like she said: It's tougher than it looks." Damion said.

"None of this is working." Weiss said.

Ruby looked around, then got an idea. "I have a plan. Cover me!" She said, launching herself off as Weiss rushed in.

Back with Jaune's team...

The Deathstalker ripped its tail out of the section of the bridge it stabbed it in after missing Nora, breaking it and causing it to start to fall. "We've gotta move!" Ren said as they rushed off the soon-to-fall bridge section, towards the scorpion monster. It swung its left claw at them, but Pyrrha blocked it and stabbed it with her spear. It then raised its right claw and swung at her, but Jaune surprisingly managed to block it and allowed Pyrrha to strike that claw, causing it visible pain... Or anger, I can't really tell which. Ren then ran in, dodged a strike from its tail, grabbed and held onto the stinger, shooting at its body. Nora then stopped and fired her grenade launcher at it, but it forced Jaune and Pyrrha back, blocking the strike with its claws to prevent harm to its face. However, it didn't completely protect itself, as after Nora stopped firing, it opened itself up and Pyrrha through her spear straight into its bottom left eye, causing it to scream in pain, throwing Ren off its tail.

"Ren!" Nora said as he went flying and slammed into a stone pillar, falling to the ground.

Jaune then got up and noticed that the stinger had become weak, barely attached to the rest of the tail due to all the stress it had taken that day. He then got a plan.

"Pyrrha!" He said.

"Done!" She said, realizing his plan, throwing her shield Captain America style to sever its stinger, which fell and stabbed into its back, the shield bouncing off a nearby stone pillar and falling back to Pyrrha.

"Wow, screw Cap's mighty shield, I like hers better right now." I said.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune told her.

"Head's up!" She said, jumping, Pyrrha using her shield as a platform, Nora launching herself into the air, briefly admiring her hight altitude, then firing to send herself back down at high speeds, slamming her hammer down on the stinger, bashing it into the Deathstalker's body and destroying the rest of the bridge, launching Jaune and Pyrrha to safety. She then fired one final time to get herself to safety as the bridge and the Deathstalker fell into the depths of the ravine, Jaune landing on the ground face-down, Nora gently landing on her butt, Pyrrha landing like a badass in a similar pose to Iron Man and Ren walking back over to the group, only to fall back down to the ground, though I guess you can't blame him after getting flung into a wall.

"Well, if that last attack didn't kill it, the fall certainly will." I said.

We all then turned our attention to Ruby's team as they attempted to bring down the Nevermore, missing most of the time they were shooting at it. However, Yang managed to shoot it in the face, catching it off-guard and causing it to target her, flying at her and opening its mouth like it was gonna eat her. She then jumped at it, landing in its mouth and holding it open with one hand, continuously firing into its mouth. "I hope your hungry!" She said angrily as she fired. She then jumped off and apparently it was dazed or something by her assault, as it flew and crashed straight into the cliff wall, falling and landing on some type of shrine below. It roared in anger and Weiss then rushed in as Yang ran back to where Ruby and Blake were now in position. Weiss landed just underneath of the giant raven, freezing the end of its tail in place and preventing it from moving, then ran back to fill her part in Ruby's plan. Blake got out the Kusari-gama part of her weapon and tossed it to Yang, as the two were on pillars on opposite sides of each other, Yang stabbing the sickle into her pillar and pulling it tight. Ruby then landed on the rope or wired on her weapon, making it like a sling-shot or rubber band launcer, Weiss creating a glyph Ruby backed into, turning it black before she entered it.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." She said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Can I." Weiss replied confidently.

Ruby however, didn't catch the confidence and looked at her in concern. "Can you?" She asked.

"Of course I can!" Weiss said. She then turned the glyph red and Ruby fired a shot, causing a powerful blast, sending Ruby flying toward the Nevermore at insane speeds. She continued to fire all the way to the giant bird, catching it by the neck with the scythe, landing on the cliff wall. Weiss then made glyphs all the way up the cliff wall to allow Ruby to run on it and possibly increase her speed. The young girl then ran up the wall at speeds that impressed even me, continuing to fire the whole way up to add to her speed and put more pressure on the Nevermore's neck. She finally reached the cliff wall, bringing the Nevermore to a stop and with one more shot, she cut off the giant bird's head, landing in a badass pose next to its head on top of the cliff. We all watched in disbelief as the body of the giant beast fell back to the ground.

"Wow..." Jaune said.

"... HOLY SHIT!" Mine and Serena's team all said at once.

Ruby then walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down at her team as they walked beside each other and looked up at her. "Well, that was a thing." Yang said.

"Man, I gotta give her credit for being humble, if that was me, I'd be living it up right now." I said, nodding.

"Well, SHE didn't kill it on her own, so she doesn't really have the right to do so. Just like how I'd kick your ass if you took all the credit for killing all the ursai back there." Damion explained.

"Good point." I said.

Later...

We were now at the ceremony to congratulate us and accept us into the academy as well as to officially make our teams together. First, it was some group that kinda look like assholes and cowards, then Jaune's team, then Serena's, then Ruby's and finally ours. "Russel Trush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The 4 of you retrieved the black Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you shall work together as: Team CRDL (cardinal). Led by... Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said.

"Eh. Makes sense, he's the only one that gets lines in the show. And he's the tallest." I said.

They then walked off the stage and Jaune's team walked on. "Jaune Ark. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The 4 of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you shall work together as: Team JNPR (Juniper). Led by... Jaune Ark!" Ozpin said, shocking everyone.

"Well, that's an interesting surprise. I was expecting it'd be Pyrrha." I said.

"Huh? Led by?" Jaune asked.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said. Pyrrha congratulatingly punched him in the arm, but this knocked him down, turning the applause to laughter. They then left the stage and Serena's team walked on. "Naomi Azashi, Serena Blade, Selene Castro, Umbra Lupis. The 4 of you retrieved the white queen pieces. From this day forth you shall work together as: Team SUSN (Susan). Led by... Serena Blade." He said.

I cried lightly at this, proud of her. "She grows up so fast." I said happily, pulling out a handkerchief and blowing my nose.

"Dude, you're such a girl." Damion says, punching me in the head

"Ow, da fuq was 'at for?" I demanded.

"You're sniveling like a little girl, just calm yourself, you fucking idiot." He said. So I punched him in the face.  
>"Serena, you're the leader. That's so awesome!" Selene shouts, hugging her.<p>

"Thanks, Selene." Serena said, blushing, before turning to Ozpin. "Thank you, sir." She said, bowing her head and taking her team off the stage.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The 4 of you retrieved the white knight pieces." Ozpin said.

"Great movie." I said.

"From this day forward, you shall work together as: Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by... Ruby Rose." He said.

"Well, you name the team after her, she'd kind of HAVE to lead it." I said, the guys nodding.

"Yeah. It wouldn't make sense if she wasn't the leader of the team that named after her." Damion agreed.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said, hugging her sister, before they left the stage.

"And finally: Damion Castro, Draco Bloodgrave, Nicolas Clodfelter, Sai Blade. The 4 of you retrieved the black queen piece. I was hard to find a name for your team..." Ozpin said, at which point I turned to the 4th wall.

"It REALLY was. Seriously, I was racking my brain for days. I wound up having to break the rules to get this one." I said.

"But from this day forward, you shall work together ass: Team BDSS (Badass. The B from my last name, the D from Draco's first name, The S from Castro in Damion's last name and the S in Nicolas from Nick's first name). Led by... Sai Blade." Ozpin finished.

"Thank you sir." I said, bowing my head.

[Sweet!]

FUCK YEAH!

"Well, I'll be sure to kill myself since everything is gonna go to hell since Sai is leader." Damion said, in a joking, but serious manner.

I glared at him after this. "... Oh, thank you, my good friend. I feel just great with your optimism." I said sarcastically.

"Good on ya, mate!" Draco said, clapping.

"Yeah, good job, man!" Nicolas said, patting me on the back.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin said.

Elsewhere...

Roman Torchwick, currently the big bad guy of the show, stood in front of a map of Vale, talking on a phone, which he then slammed on the table. One of his henchmen brought a trunk up to him at that moment. He set down some money on the table. "Open it." He said. The henchman did so and revealed that the trunk was full of dust crystals. "We're gonna need more men." He said, the camera zooming in on the map, revealing that Beacon is his target.

Back with the guys...

We read the above and looked at each other. "That can't be good." We all said at once.


	7. Upstaging Weiss AGAIN

Everyone in my team was in the area of sleep where they're still asleep but they're starting to wake up, so I decided that now was a good time to do what I had planned. "A-ten hut!" I said in a loud, disciplined military voice. They all jerked awake at that moment, falling out of their beds in panic.

"What the hell?!" Damion demanded.

"Seriously! I was having a good dream!" Nicolas complained.

"Yeah, me too! You ruined yet another one of my sexy dreams with Laura." Draco complained.

"Yay me. Now then, since I have your attention and we're all awake, we must take care of something very important: Placement of our stuff. We can't all just have our stuff in a disorganized pile like it is now. We must organize and properly place our stuff so as to avoid confusion." I explained.

"THAT'S what you woke me up for?" Draco said, going back to sleep, until I beat the shit out of him with Nicolas' hammer. "Okay, okay, let's do it!" He said.

"Well, at least he's organized and can take charge." Damion said.

"Yep. And I'm not afraid of using aggression to keep my teammates in line." I said. We then went to work: Draco putting up his photo-shopped poster of the X-men where he replaces Wolverine, Damion lining up his books and other things, Nicolas lining up his various instruments and CD's and finally, me setting up a wardrobe thing and my armory, perfectly lining up all my weapons exactly where they should be. "Well, that worked out nicely." I said.

"Except for the part where there's no walking around room." Damion said. It was true: Our beds weren't mangled and thrown on top of each other like what Ruby's team did, but the gaps between our beds was filled with our stuff.

"Damion, you should really give me more credit. Didn't you think I'd plan for this?" I said in a voice similar to Frieza's... There was a reason for that, but I can't remember it. Anyway, I then burnt the beds and, while playing that long vocalizing part of "Balls to the Walls", I rose up some awesome and hellish bunk beds from the ground. "Brimstone Bunk beds. The best beds hell has to offer. It's actually not a bad place, really. My grandmother runs it, so we got these without the bad brimstone smell. The only real bad part is when you first get there, there's 2 oiled up German guys that want to wrestle you." I explained, expertly and nimbly jumping up onto the top left bed, enjoying the waves as it too was a water bed. It was also marked the the insignia of the Blade clan (a double-ended katana).

"Are you real?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I am. You guys should find the rest of your beds with the insignias." I said, pointing to the other beds. Damion's bed was below mine, marked with a symbol of vampire fangs, Draco's was the top bed on the right, the symbol being a drop of blood and Nicolas was below him, his insignia being a skull.

"Okay, I'll admit. Once in a blue moon, you can do something right. These beds are actually pretty nice." Damion said, relaxing.

"Yeah, I knew there would be perks to being on your team." Draco said.

"Yeah, so far, you definitely earn your place as team leader." Nicolas said.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind. But we can't rest just yet. We have to get too class. There's only a minute left until our first class starts." I said nonchalantly.

"Good thing we can teleport." Draco said. At that moment, we all did teleport, at once, appearing in the classroom on one of the front desks, to the left of Ruby's team and right in front of my sister's team, Jaune's team to the right of them, behind Ruby's team.

The first class was Professor Port's. This annoyed me because one of the main things I hate is arrogance and he displays quite a lot of it. "Monsters. DEMONS-" He started.

"We have some of those in this class, your realize?" I said, annoyed, briefly triggering to make my point.

"Oh, my apologies. Back to what I was saying: Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night!" He continued.

"Batman?" Draco and Nicolas asked silently.

"Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But **I** merely refer to them as prey." He said, laughing.

"On that, we can agree." I said silently, Damion nodding.

The rest of the class was silent, however, putting him in an awkward position, as I think he was expecting laughter or applause. "Uh... And you shall too, upon graduation from this prestigious academy!"He said.

"I already call them prey. Those ursai were delicious." I said, remembering that after the ceremony where we became teams, the guys and I threw a big barbecue to congratulate everyone, the ursai we killed being the main course.

"Now as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other 3 kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely TEEMING with creatures, that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces." He continued.

"I know, I'm already make a living from killing these things. And many others we won't learn about here." I said, the guys agreeing once again.

"And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses." He said, pausing to click his tongue at and I think wink at Yang (it's hard to tell about that second one, since his eyes are always closed). Yang giggled nervously at this, clearly creeped out, but trying to hide it and Damion looked like he was ready to eviscerate the teacher.

"Calm down, buddy. Happy place. Happy place." I said soothingly, calming him down.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask?" He paused.

"You already told us about what." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Why, from the very world!" He said, waiting for a reaction again, but it never came, except one random student who is never seen again in the show. "That is what you are training to become." He continued.

"Or already are in our case." I said to the guys.

"But first, a story. The tale of a young, handsome man. Me!" He said again.

"Ugh..." Teams BDSS, SUSN and JNPR all groaned.

As he told the story, I was starting to drift asleep until I noticed Weiss becoming increasingly pissed at Ruby as she did understandably childish things, such as draw a picture of Port making him look fatter and goofier than he is. "The moral of the story..." Port started after finishing the story.

"You hold yourself in WAY too high-esteem." I said, the guys and Serena's team laughing quietly.

"A true hunstman must be honorable." Port said, me putting a hand on my chest as if to say "that's me", Ruby making a silly face, balancing a pencil on one finger and crossing her eyes, Weiss getting angrier at her display. "A true huntsman must be dependable." He continued, me pointing to my chest as if to say "me", Ruby sleeping and Weiss getting even more pissed. "A TRUE huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise!" He finished, me pointing at myself with both thumbs as if to say "right here", Ruby picking her nose and Weiss becoming FURIOUS. "So, who among you believes yourself to be the embodiments of these traits?" He asked, my hand shooting up first and Weiss' hand quickly following.

"That certainly sounds like me." I said.

"I do, sir!" Weiss said.

"Ah! Two volunteers! Wonderful! Well then. Let's find out. As luck would have it, I have two monsters here. One for each of you. Miss Schnee, you will go first. Step forward and face your opponent." He said, gesturing to a cage beside him.

"Nothing bigger than a boarbetusk could fit in there." Damion scoffed.

"One of the pig things?" Draco asked.

"Looks like this time we're gonna be having Pig ala mode... Or whatever it's called when you put the apple in the pig's mouth." Nicolas said.

"Sai won't even be remotely challenged by that thing." Damion said.

"You guys have high opinions of him." Umbra said to them.

"I do, too. He's my brother." Serena said.

"And we've seen what he can do." Selene said, the others nodding.

"Well, then. If you're having the first go, I wish you, good luck, Ms. Schnee." I said, although I was thinking something quite different.

Try not to die!

[I highly doubt she'll manage to get out of the fight without a scratch. I'm almost positive she'll get thrown around at least twice.]

"I'd put money on that, but you're voices in my head." I said, sitting down on Port's desk, waiting for the fight to start.

Weiss took her stance, weapon ready as Port prepared to release the beast. "Go, Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well." Blake said, waving a small RWBY flag.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered, raising her hand in the air, but her cheer was the one that bothered the arrogant heiress.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" She snapped.

"Oh, sorry." The younger girl said sadly, shrinking down a bit.

"Don't be a bitch, she was cheering FOR you." Damion said.

"Alright! Let the match begin!" Port said, bringing his axe down and slicing the lock holding up the door, releasing the boarbetusk, which charged at Weiss, but at the last minute, she rolled and slashed it and hit it, but the armor on its body protected it. It then turned around to face her as she took another stance. "Ha ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port asked.

"Expecting what? I didn't really catch it." I asked.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby said encouragingly.

The two opponents rushed at each other, the boar charging and Weiss gliding across the ground towards it, but then shockingly, the boarbetusk maneuvered its head and manage to trap Weiss' rapier behind its tusks. "Oh, a bold new approach. I like it!" Port said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem to be working in her favor." I said.

"Certainly not showing of much wisdom, is she?" Damion asked.

"I don't think she's gonna win this one." Serena said.

"Not if she keeps fighting like this." Selene agreed.

"But will Sai do much better?" Naomi asked.

"He better." Damion said.

(Oh, ye of little faith.) I thought to myself.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby said. Weiss turned and glared at her, leader, but this distraction allowed the boarbetusk to pull away her sword and knock her back.

"Ho, ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked.

Weiss looked up quickly to see the boar charge again, but she rolled out of the way, causing it to hit the desk my team was at and fall to the ground on its side, giving her enough time to run and grab her weapon once again. "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath!" Ruby said helpfully.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped.

"Well, that's the whole fucking point of a leader." Damion said.

The boarbetusk then roared and rolled into a ball, wheeling its way towards the angry heiress. "Whoa, that's pretty cool." I said, watching. She then created a glyph in front of it to knock it onto its back and one in the air behind her. She did a jumping backflip to land on the glyph and launched herself at the downed boar, impaling it and finishing it off, panting heavily.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Port said, then looked at me. "Well, Mr. Blade, do you think you can beat that?" He asked.

"Oh, I think I might be able to shave off a bit of time. Just maybe, not a guarantee." I said fake-modestly.

"Well, then, let's find out. Ms. Schnee, return to your seat. Mr. Blade, take her place on the battle floor." Port said, clearing the corpse of the one Weiss killed out of the way and moving the cage with the other boarbetusk into the way. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Release the beast." I said in a badass tone.

"Very well. Make it quick, though, we haven't much time." He said, releasing it in the same manner as he did for Weiss.

"I think I can do that." I said, smirking as it charged at me. At the last second before it could hit me, I did a jumping flip in the air, now facing the same way it was, lashing out my chains, wrapping them around its tusks, yanking it back to where I would land on its back and the instant I hit the ground, I jammed my entire hand into its chest, killing it instantly. "How'd I do?" I asked, looking at him.

The entire class was silent for a moment before everyone cheered for me in approval.

"That's our boy!" Draco said, clapping.

"Not bad at all, my friend." Damion said.

"Damn, he put Weiss to shame!" Nicolas said.

"Looks like it's another win for the Blades and a loss for Schnee." Serena said.

"Well done, my boy! That is truly skill that would make a huntsman proud" Port said, putting a hand on my shoulder and giving it a small, congratulatory shake. "Now, that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned reading and as always, stay vigilant." He said.

Weiss then glared at me, then at Ruby and stormed out. "Was it something I said?" I asked.

"What's with her?" Jaune asked, the remaining members of team RWBY looking between themselves.

"Well, I'm hungry." I said, grabbing the boarbetusk and motioning for the guys to follow. "Come on, guys, let's throw this thing on a spit." I said.

On spit?! Eww! Groddy!

[Not that kind of spit! You tie it to a stick over a fire and spin it around the fire, like how they make rotisserie chicken.]

Ohhh...

We walked out, but were able to hear the conversation between Weiss and Ruby. "Weiss!"

"What?!"

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Besides everything?" Serena asked.

"Seriously, it's like she's got her panties in a bunch 24/7." Umbra said.

"She thinks she's better than everyone else because she was raised in a higher-class than most others. Think about it, the only other person she tried to get along with was Pyrrha, another high-class chick. Man, Serena, if you and I acted like that, we would've had our asses kicked, huh?" I asked.

"Yep. From multiple people." She agreed.

"Oh, well, nothing you can do but let bitches be bitches. Let's go fire this baby up." Damion said.

"Yeah, now you're talking." I said, leading the two groups to the roof, still carrying the boar.

Later, on the roof...

We were all satisfied after my masterful cooking, but Selene was still visibly bothered by Weiss' actions earlier. "I don't get it. Ozpin made the leaders of the teams leaders for good reason. If Weiss was in charge, they wouldn't have brought down that Nevermore. Why does she have to think she's better than everyone?" She said angrily.

"She's just a brat. Everything she's ever wanted in her life, she's probably gotten. She's never had to work for anything she's wanted. Take the Blades for instance. We're rich, yeah, but if we wanted something, we'd better work for it on our own, not ask anyone for anything. We were raised that if there's something we wanted, we'd have to work hard and prove that we earned it." I said.

"Yeah, you would not believe want Sai went through to get Hookfang." Serena said, giggling at the memory.

Flashback...

Serena and I were sneaking up on the enormous dragon, I was explaining to her how things are done. "Now, the way to do this is quickly and carefully put the dragon into submission and teach it who's boss. Observe." I said, silently, rushing in, but the dragon must've heard me, turning around and letting out an ear-piercing roar. "Gods-damn!" I said, dropping to my knees and covering my ears. I then looked up in time to see it do a backflip and smash me with its tail. "Oh, gods, no, why?!" I asked as I was sent flying into a cliff wall, then it fired a fireball at me and blew up the portion of the wall I was slammed into. "I emerge! Singed but triumphant!" I said weakly, peeling myself out of the wall, only to be hit with another. "Singed but triumphant-!" I said before getting hit by another. "Singed but-" Then another. "Singed-" And another. "Okay, fuck this!" I said, rushing in and beating the living shit of the dragon, finally bringing him down and showing him who's boss by knocking him out. "You see? That is how you deal with such a mighty beast! Good night." I said, passing out.

Flashbacks...

"And we've been friends ever since." I said, smiling and looking at pictures of me and the mighty dragon in my phone.

"Wow. So you're rich, but you're definitely not spoiled." Damion said.

"And that's also where my dislike towards getting blown up comes from." I said.

"Can't blame you." Draco said.

"Oh, well. I'm pretty sure Weiss becomes nicer in the second season. It's just a shame it takes an entire season for her to do that." I said.

"Eh, screw her." Nicolas said.

"No, I'd rather not." I said, everyone bursting out in laughter.


	8. Another asshole enters the fray

It was a heated and quite dramatic battle. Between the leaders of a so-far pretty good team and an unimportant team nobody likes. It was Jaune against the leader of team CRDL, Cardin Winchester. And Jaune was on the losing side, visibly exhausted and having to put a good amount of his weight on his sword while Cardin hadn't seemed to have broken a sweat, chuckling arrogantly and easily shouldering his mace. Jaune then rushed in and swung, but Cardin managed to avoid it, causing Jaune's strike to hit the ground. Cardin then swung and hit Jaune with his mace and in spite of hitting the smaller boy's shield, sent him flying and losing the shield.

"He needs to balance his offense and defense better. And he doesn't have many defensive options to begin with." I said as we watched.

Jaune then quickly got up and swung down at Cardin, but he easily held him back after blocking the strike, forcing him back as well, despite Jaune's best attempts to push back. "This is the part where you lose." Cardin told him.

"Over my dead-" Jaune started, but then Cardin kneed him in...

"Ooh, nut check!" Draco winced and crossed his legs.

"Damn, that's gotta hurt!" Nicolas said, also wincing.

"Seriously?" Damion said, finding as much distaste towards Cardin's tactics as I did.

"Oh, come on! That's just a bitch move right there! At least fight him fair! Seriously, against Jaune, even YOU shouldn't have to use pussy-ass moves like that to win!" I criticized.

Jaune fell to the ground after this, holding his crotch and chest, Cardin raising his mace above his head as if he were going to smash Jaune like a bug. But as he was getting ready to swing, a buzzer sounded and the dramatic lights turned off, revealing this to only be a sparring match that was now over, Cardin obviously the winner. "That's enough." Glynda said, stepping in between the two combatants, pulling out her scroll. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red." She explained.

"After that nut check, I'm not surprised. I'd probably be in the red zone, too." I said, my legs crossed as well.

"In a tournament style fight, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match." Glynda explained, Pyrrha looking concerned.

"Screw aura readings, I keep fighting until either I go down or my opponent does." Damion said.

"And since it's your we're talking about, it's normally that second one." I said.

Glynda then turned back to Jaune. "Mr. Ark, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Guaging your aura will help decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy." She explained.

"Screw defense, I say give me more ways to hurt people." I said, the guys nodding.

"That... Is not a good idea." Selene said.

"We're ninjas, we focus less on blocking hits and stick more to our speed and offense to focus on not getting hit at all." Serena explained.

"Huh. That's actually a great-sounding strategy." Umbra said considerately, nodding.

"I always thought it's best to balance everything." Naomi said.

"Hey, if it works, stick to that." Damion said.

Jaune looked at his scroll and sighed. "We wouldn't want you to get gobbled up by a beowulf, now would we?" Glynda asked in a somewhat lighter tone.

"Well, he was able to hold up against a Deathstalker's assault, so I think he could at least handle a beowulf." I said.

"Wow, thanks, Sai-" He started.

"**A**beowulf. More than one and you'd be in a whole lot of trouble." I said.

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said to Glynda, referring to when she said we wouldn't want him eaten by a beowulf, shouldering the mace again and walking off.

"I really hate that guy." I said.

"Yeah, he's prick." Damion agreed.

"Remember, everyone! The Vytal festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students in other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing!" She said, all of us getting excited: Yang punching the air a couple few times, Weiss shaking her fists with anticipation (not in an angry way like normal), Ruby fidgeting out of control, Pyrrha looking excited, Naomi having a similar reaction to Weiss, Umbra letting out a quick howl, Selene and Serena locking hands and looking at each other excitedly, Draco fist-pumping, Nicolas rubbing his hands together in anticipation, Damion sporting one of his rare smirks and me briefly triggering and pulling my fist back. "Thos of you who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." She finished, then the bell rang.

"And if there's one thing we know about the tournament and the one who wins-" I started.

"~It's gonna be me~!" Nicolas sang like the Backstreet Boys.

"... One of us 4, yes." I said awkwardly, something that almost ALWAYS happens during a conversation between me and him.

Later, in the cafeteria at lunch...

"So. There we were... In the middle of the night!" Nora told us some epic sounding story, her eyes in a glare until she said "night", at which point she snapped them wide open.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

We were mostly listening, but Yang was the only one in awe by the story, the rest of us telling it was bull simply from the fact Nora was telling it and making it sound dramatic, Ren correcting it only helping to confirm this theory. "We were surrounded by ursai!" She continued.

"They were beowulves." Ren corrected again.

"Dozens of them!" She said, shooting up from her seat.

"Two of 'em." Ren corrected again.

"But they were no match! And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling Ursai skin rugs!" She finished, sitting down, crossing her arms and closing her eyes happily, Ren sighing.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren explained.

"Fascinating story, but now it's my turn. And I'll tell you a true story this time. It's about the time me and my brother went on a mission together in the snowy peaks of the mountains... Remembering..." I said, remembering...

Flashback...

Me and Lance were on what was our final mission together, hearing that there was a horde of massive beasts called blongongas (big snow baboons) on top of a snow-covered mountain. "You sure this is where they are?" I asked him, trying my best to ignore the blizzard snow hitting my face. We continued to walk when suddenly he stopped and he held his hand out to stop me, two of them already in the clearing ahead of us, spotting us and roaring in fury, their smaller versions, known as blongas, rising up from the snow in front of us.

"Does that answer your question?" He answered, rushing in.

**Background music: "Get out alive" By Three Days Grace**

He masterfully slid under the first blonga that tried to tackle him, stabbing a kunai into its heart as it passed over him, then round-kicking the second one hard enough to shatter its skull, sending it flying off the cliff-side, so one way or another, it was super dead. He then charged at the blongonga on the right, easily throwing a punch to knock it onto its side, shooting a spiraling mixture of lightning and fire at the one on the left, causing it to scream and back away in pain.

"Fucking show-off." I said, rushing at the one he was frying as the one he had knocked down got up and tackled him, but he simply fell back, got his feet on its chest as it landed and threw it off of him to the other end of the snowy field we were on, almost over the edge, but it managed to catch the ledge and started to pull itself up. "Come on, you big, ugly son of a bitch!" I said, throwing my strongest attacks at the beast, my limbs covered in fire, severely damaging it until it managed to throw a backhand and smack me back into a wall, then charged in, slamming its head into my chest and crushing my back more against the cliff wall behind me, chomping into my stomach with its sharp teeth and giant fangs, all the while I was hitting it as hard as I could, punching it in the head and cracking its skull each time and gouging one of its eyes out. It then stepped back in panic and pain, holding the wounded eye socket with one hand, leaving it open for me to lift it up on the off-balanced side and plunge my hand into its chest, ripping its heart out.

At this moment, the one my brother had practically thrown off the cliff climbed back up and glared at him with the intent to kill. "Okay then. Come on." He said in a voice that sounds like a menacing hiss, indicating that he was going to kill something, reaching for the katana sheathed on his back. It reached into the ground, grabbing a giant hunk of ice-covered rock and thick snow, tossing it into the air above my brother, rushing in at the same time. He looked up, unsheathed the blade and easily sliced through the chunk of ice, took a step behind him in a scissor stance so his legs were crossed, then spun into it so they were uncrossed, dropping onto his back knee, now both him and his sword level with the monsters face, just barely out of reach of the giant icy fangs. "To the next world." He said darkly, effortlessly slicing the monster in two, jumping/flipping back to avoid the two pieces colliding with him.

"Too easy." I said, but then we heard a much louder howling and looked up on the cliffs above to see 4 of them, two each on the cliffs closest to us, jumping down and looking at us with the intent to kill.

"The time for holding back is over, Sai. Grab a weapon!" He told me.

"I was waiting for you!" I said, pulling out a couple of sais, the first one rushed at me, but that was too simple. I merely moved to the side enough to the side to dodge its attack and then plunged the sai in my right hand into the top of its head, through the brain. Instant kill. From there, I spun and threw the sai in my left and into its right shoulder, stunning it in pain, then ripped the other sai out of the first ones brain and threw it into the left shoulder, causing the beast to rear up in pain, leaving it completely open, so I pulled out a katana, rushed in and sliced it in half at the waist. I pulled the sais out of its shoulder and looked up to Lance, shocked to see he had killed the two that had come at him, they're bodies still surging with electricity, but now he was surrounded by 4 more. "Lance! Hang on!" I said, rushing in.

"Don't bother." He said in a cool tone, raising his hand, then crouching and slamming that hand into the ground, bringing up giant spikes of frozen rock from the ground below them, easily impaling them and lifting them off the ground.

"Damn, good job." I said, He looked at me and nodded with a confident smirk that reminded me a lot of Damion (Yang giggled when I told this part and Damion growled a bit), but then his eyes widened, which I knew meant there was something behind me. I turned around quickly to see 3 more barreling down the cliff behind me right towards me, 2 still climbing down, but the first one just jumped down close to me and was ready to attack.

"Whoa!" I said, rolling away and throwing a fireball at its face, stunning it. I then ran back to where Lance was as more and more continued to climb down. We were now faced against 20 of them at once. "Any plans?" I asked, looking at him.

"IcyHot." He said with a smirk, which I matched and nodded. He then jumped into the air, slamming down in the middle of them, taking them off-balance and at the same time releasing a blast of freezing cold air that would put liquid nitrogen to shame, freezing them all solid and immobilizing them. "Your turn!" He said, jumping back to where I was.

"Time I turned up the heat!" I said, jumping high up into the air and slamming down like he did, but unlike him, I engulfed the same radius as his blast of cold air in fire hotter than hellfire, easily incinerating all of them. "I think our job is done." I said, dispelling the fire.

**End music**

"I'd say that's an accurate statement." He agreed.

End Flashback...

"Whoa! You're brother's so cool!" Nora said.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" I asked.

"Well, from the way you told the story, it sounds like he had the bigger body count." Damion said,

"Still, though, taking down even one of those looks like tough business. I'll give you props for that." Yang said, elbowing me gently.

"THANK YOU." I said.

"Yeah, but still, even you say your brother is more badass than you." Draco continued.

"You wanna see how badass I can be?" I asked, glaring at him, eyes piercing red.

"Nope, I'm good." He said.

"Oh, sibling rivalry." Selene said, smiling, but shaking her head.

"I can relate. I have 4 little sisters and 4 older ones." Umbra said.

"Lance even killed him once, but that was on accident. And Sai's fault." Serena said.

"Ix-nay on the ying-day." I said, glaring at her.

We then looked at Jaune, who seemed to e depressed. "Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked him.

It took him a minute to respond, but then he did. "Huh? Oh, yeah, fine. Why?" He asked.

"It's just that... You seem a little... Not okay." Ruby said.

"Yeah, man, you've been moping and barely even touching your food." I said.

"You didn't even notice Nick taking most of it." Damion said.

"Huh?" He asked, then looked at Nicolas, who scraped the majority of Jaune's food onto his plate while he was playing with it absent-mindedly.

"My bad." He said, scooting away from the depressed blonde.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look!" He said, striking a fake-happy smile, laughing nervously.

"That's as fake as a 3 dollar bill." Damion said.

"Yeah, it's like the one I wear when I'm actually miserable during one of Serena's fan-dancing ceremonies." I said.

"Hey!" She snapped, pouting.

We then heard laughter and looked over to where team CRDL was picking on a bunny faunus girl named Velvet: Cardin laughing at her, Sky pointing his fingers near his head as if he had bunny ears and the other two simply glaring at her. "I am GOING to kick that guy's ass. VERY soon." I said.

"Let me know if you need help." Damion said.

"If he does, I'll be more than happy to help him." Umbra said, glaring at the asshole and baring her teeth a bit.

Jaune clenched his fist at this until Pyrrha spoke up. "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first day of school." She said.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Naw! He just likes to mess around, you know! Practical jokes!" Jaune said dismissively.

"You mean like being a racist bastard to the faunus and kneeing you in the balls?" I asked.

"He's a bully." Ruby said, Serena pointing to her with her thumb.

"Oh, please. Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune said, putting quotes on "bullied" with his fingers.

"Well..." Draco said.

Flashback...

Jaune was walking down the hall with a book in his hand and Cardin was walking up it, then when he was passing Jaune, Cardin made it look like he'd hit Jaune, causing him to flinch and allowing Cardin to smack the book out of his hand. "Oh, come on!" He said as Cardin shrugged and continued up the hall.

"And then..." Damion said.

Second flashback...

Cardin was walking out of a classroom Jaune was walking into, the two either fist-bumping or some form of hand maneuver, but when they passed, Cardin pressed the button on Jaune's sword sheath, causing it to turn into its shield form and got lodged in the doorway. "Oh, come on!" He grumbled as he attempted to free his shield until I showed up and kicked it into the classroom, freeing it and sending it flying into the faces of the other 3 members of team CRDL.

"And let us not forget..." Nicolas concluded.

Final Flashback...

We were all standing around, listening to Glynda's instructions as we were getting assigned lockers. "Each of you will be assigned rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a 6 digit code." She explained. All the while, Cardin and Jaune were standing next to an open locker, Cardin looking at it and Jaune with a devious grin when Glynda reached the word "Additionally". When she finished, he shoved Jaune into the locker and entered a 6 digit code as Jaune protested, the locker going flying.

"Oh, come on!" Jaune screamed from inside the locker.

End flashbacks...

We all looked at him as if to say "well?". There was a pause for a moment before he said something that made me want to smack him in the back of the head. "I didn't land far from the school." He said. I then smacked him in the back of the head. "What was that for?" He asked.

"For bein' a idiot!" I said in an Italian-ish accent.

Whoa! That's an old reference! I wonder how many people will get it?

[It will take a good memory and someone no younger than us... Or YouTube.]

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Ooh!" Nora said, standing up. "We'll break his legs!" She said.

"I FUCKING LOVE THIS GIRL!" I said, holding my arms out to her, an anime background making her look like a goddess.

"Just for saying she'll break someone's legs?" Serena asked.

"Yep." I said with a single nod.

"JUST for THAT?" Damion asked.

"Yes." I said, nodding.

Jaune then grabbed his tray and stood up. "Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." He said. We then look over to see him pulling on Velvet's ears.

"Ow! That hurts! Please stop." She pleaded shyly. This got us all pissed, everyone that wasn't in mine or Serena's team was glaring daggers at him. Naomi picked up her apple and looked like she was getting ready to throw it, Serena, Draco and Nicolas pulled out there weapons and Umbra was now growling, teeth bared again and her hair standing on end. She was gonna FUCK HIM UP.

"Somebody's gotta do something about this shit." I said in an annoyed tone, snaking my chains over undetected.

"Hey, jackass! Why don't you start picking on someone your own size, huh?!" Damion yelled at him.

"Leave her alone you ugly prick!" Selene snapped.

This got his attention, as he turned and glared at them, about to get up, but then three chains smacked into the side of his head and bounced it off the table, then as he lifted his head a bit, two more chains wrapped around his feet and yanked him down, bouncing his chin off the end of the table and his head off the seat, then off the floor after he was dragged under the table until I dragged him over to us, holding him a few feet in the air to look me in the face. "Cardin. Good to see you, let's have a chat." I said in my Spawn voice, which really meant I was pissed and he would NOT escape this encounter without serious injury.

His team started to get up to try and help him, but were stopped when each member of my team sat down or stood in front of them in a badass/threatening manner: Draco casually sitting sideways on the seat in front of Russel (I know you guys probably don't remember and don't care who's who, but don't worry, that's not important) one leg on the floor and the other on the seat so the foot was resting on the leg, Nicolas sitting on the table sideway looking at Dove and Damion simply standing in front of Sky (who from what I can tell is the most cowardly of the group based on a later episode) with his arms crossed, glaring at him. "Alright, since you guys wanna be all tough about this, if you move, he dies." Damion told them, scaring them shitless.

You can always count on Damion to lock shit down.

[He's like the enforcer of the team. We're the leader, he's the enforcer, Draco's the lieutenant and Nicolas is the scout... Something like that.]

(Not bad.) I thought, then turned my attention back to Cardin. "Now, I don't know if you know this about me, but I consider myself a diversialist. I don't think that's a word and the AutoSpellcheck is telling me it's not, but basically what I'm saying is I like people no matter what they are, different skin color, different religion, different diets, even though I will say vegetarians do annoy me sometimes when they try to preach their reasons and make me give up meat, faunus and even insane people are fine with me. The only people I don't like are criminals, terrorist, arrogant asswipes, bullies and racist shitheads. Now unfortunately for you, you fit all 4 of those last ones, which means I REALLY hate YOU. And people I hate have historically not lasted very long. But I don't think the school would take kindly to me killing a fellow student in broad daylight. So I'm gonna give you one chance to stop being a little shithead like you are and act like what you really are: A weak, pathetic, useless, cowardly piece of shit who's weaker than everybody else. If I catch you bullying anyone else, picking on or making any nasty comments or so much as look at another faunus funny or mess with Jaune or any of my friends again, we are going to re-enact this scene up on the roof with you over the edge. And this is how the scene ends." I said, lifting him higher and over the table, dropping him down on his head.

"Ow! Damn! Okay, okay! So, is that it?" He asked.

"No. Now it's time for one of the only subjects in school both me and my brother liked: Zoology. How much do you know about wolves?" I asked, using my chains to wrap around his wrists and ankles and having him spread out like I was going to have him stretched with the horses like they did in medieval times so he couldn't move.

"Um... They're really big, violent dogs and they hunt in packs?" He asked.

"Yes, but that's one of their most well-known and least interesting facts. Here's the fact I find most interesting about them: They are the only animals besides human that seek revenge for their injured friends. This applies even heavier to wolf faunus, as their both humans and wolves, which makes their sense of revenge twice as strong as any human. And this also gives them a wider field, because they have the diversity most humans have, so if you hurt ANY faunus, a wolf faunus is gonna make you shit sideways when they're done with you. As luck would have it, we have a wolf faunus right here and you were just hurting and humiliating a rabbit faunus, so you're in some trouble now." I said to him, then turned to Umbra. "Have fun." I said, closing my eyes and covering Serena's as Damion did the same to Selene and Yang did the same to Ruby.

"With pleasure." She said, giving me a gratifying smile as we heard him scream and the sound of flesh getting ripped and torn, bones breaking as well.

"Wow. And I was about to say it's hard to be a faunus. So much for that." Yang said as she watched.


	9. Jaune just fucked up

We were now in the class of our live wire teacher Mr. Oobleck, who drinks so much coffee he moves as fast as Ruby, whose SEMBLANCE! is unrivaled speed. "This! Is before the faunus rights revolution, also known as the faunus war. Human kind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing the faunus population in menagerie." He explained, taking another sip from his mug.

"Man, humans are fucked up sometimes." Draco said.

"No wonder Damion and my brother think they're going to be the cause of their own extinction." I said (true fact: They do).

"They're violence and arrogance certainly outweighs their kindness." Damion said.

"Lucky we're not human. We can get away with saying this." Nicolas said.

Oobleck then zipped up in front of his desk. "Now then, while this may feel like ancient history to you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events!" He said, continuing to zip around in front of the class as he explained.

"Damn. And I was just about to be a smartass and go 'funny, nothing ever happens nowadays.'" I said, Damion rolling his eyes.

"Why the repercussions of this uprising can still be seen to this day!" He continued.

"Yep. People still hate the faunus and treat them like dirt." Serena said, glaring at Cardin, who had recovered enough since then to at least move on his own, but he was still hard to look at, covered in bruises, bite marks and claw marks.

"And that's not all. There's also..." Selene started.

"The White Fang. The reason for more trouble now." Umbra said.

"Now, have any among you ever been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage?" He asked, looking around. A LITERALLY faceless student (one of the silhouette characters) raised his hand at the same time as Umbra, Velvet slowly and shyly doing so afterward. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breathes violence.

"Indeed, you can literally FEEL where the ignorance in this room is stemming from." I said, pointing to Cardin.

He took another sip and looked as though he was writing something down. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang." He said, continuing to zip around. "Now, can any of you young scouts tell me what MANY theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" He asked, Weiss' hand shooting up first, OF COURSE.

"The battle at fort castle." She said in her usual "proud-of-herself-for-knowing-the-answer" tone.

"Man, we should hook her up with Hermione Granger. They'd click instantly." Draco said.

"Until they try to kill each other when they start debating who's smarter." I said.

"Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over general Lagoon's forces." He asked. Selene and I were both about to raise our hands, but then Cardin flicked a chip of something that bounced off the back of Jaune's head.

"Hey!" He asked, snapping awake, as he had fallen asleep shortly after Oobleck started talking.

In an instant, Oobleck was right in front of him. "Mr. Ark! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" He asked.

Jaune was confused, looking at Pyrrha and the rest of us for guidance, as Oobleck's focus was on him, not us. "Uh... The answer... The advantage... The faunus... had, over that guy's stuff was..." He said, looking as Pyrrha put her hands up to her eyes as if she was looking through binoculars and as I pulled a pair of night vision goggles out of my trench coat, holding them up enough for him to see. "Uh, binoculars!" He said, the class laughing at him as I looked at the goggles in my hand and back to him like "WHAT. THE. FUCK?". Pyrrha facepalmed and Cardin was bursting out in laughter.

Oobleck then zoomed back behind his desk. "Very funny, Mr. Ark. Cardin! Perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject!" He said, looking at the taller and more irritating student.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said.  
>"Because you're an animal yourself, right?" I asked him in an aggressive tone as Draco and Nicolas hummed Tenacious D's "With Karate I'll kick your ass".<p>

"Yeah, Cardin, you're no soldier. What you are is an ugly tough guy wannabe. You pick on those who are weaker than you are because you know they won't fight back because they are physically weaker than you are, but when it come to one of us, you're way outta your league." Damion said, glaring at the asshole.  
>"Couldn't have said it better myself, brother." Selene said.<p>

"I agree with them. You're not the most open-minded of people, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked.

"That should be obvious." Umbra said.

"What? You got a problem?" He asked Pyrrha, trying to be tough again.

"Not as many as you have and WILL have later." I said, glaring at him.

"No, I have the answer." Pyrrha said, looking to Oobleck. "It's night vision. Many faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." She answered, Cardin grumbling either at his own stupidity or that she upstaged him.

"General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured." Blake answered, then looked at Cardin. "Perhaps if you'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." She said.

Cardin growled at this and stood up like he was gonna do something, Pyrrha and Blake looked ready, while the rest of us gave him a look like "What are YOU gonna do?". "Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." Oobleck told him, zipping in front of Jaune as he giggled at the bigger student's idiocy. "You AND Mr. Ark can BOTH see me after class for additional readings." He said.

"Tough break, sucks to be them." I said.

"That's what happens when you don't pay attention." Selene said.

"On this we agree." I said, nodding at her.

"Yeah. And paying attention in class is the most important thing for you, since you never study." Serena says.

"Hey, homework is my studying." I said, the guys nodding.

Class was then over and our social group reconvened and walked out of class, stopping when Pyrrha held back. "You guys go ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." She said.

"I'll wait behind, too. I have a few words to say to Cardin." I said once again in the Spawn Voice (it's the most badass voice I can think of), leaning up against the wall beside the door.

Back in the class...

Oobleck took another sip from his mug before speaking. "You two have been struggling in my class since day one. Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest (he turns to Jaune when he says this), or just your stubborn nature (to Cardin), but! Whatever it is..." He said, stopping to take another drink. "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school and we only accept the best of the best, so! I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentleman! If you can't learn from it... You're destined to repeat it." He said dramatically. "Page 51 to 91! I want an Essay on my desk by next class! Now, run along." He said, zipping out of the classroom before them.

Jaune stepped out and stopped when he saw Pyrrha, Cardin pushing him to the ground, then getting knocked to the ground after a chain flew out from nowhere and smacked him in the face, sending him to the ground. "That wasn't very nice, Cardin. Remember what I said to you at lunch the other day before your ass got mauled? I told you to quit messing with people. Well, you kept on doing so. So I guess it's time I messed with you." I said, using the chains to smash him against the wall and the window over and over before flinging him down the hall.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha said as she helped him up.

"Don't worry about it, me and Nora already got something planned for him." I said.

[Spoiler alert!]

"What?" They both asked, looking at me, confused.

"Sorry, I can't say anymore. It will ruin it." I said. Jaune sighed, but Pyrrha suddenly brightened up.

"I have an idea Here, come with me!" She said, grabbing him and dragging him off somewhere, me deadpanning and following them. We then got up to the roof somewhere above the dorms. However, Jaune completely misunderstood the message.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not THAT depressed. I could always be a farmer or something." He said. I rolled my eyes as she looked at him, then back and forth between him and where he was looking before panicking.

"No!" She said, pulling him away from the ledge. "That's not why I brought you up here!" She said.

"Yeah, maybe we could start with some personal counseling or something." I said.

"Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I wanna help you!" She said.

"I could lend a hand as well. I'm the 7th strongest member of my family, but considering my family, that's impressive." I said.

"7th after who?" Jaune asked.

"My dad, my mom, my 3 brothers and my two older sister. Each capable of ending the two of you together with one move." I said.

"Wow." Pyrrha said in slight disbelief, then turned back to Jaune. "We can train up here after class where no one can bother us." She said.

I then pulled out my map of the school and tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Hey, aren't we RIGHT above team CRDL's dorm?" I asked (true fact: Earlier when they're looking over the building, you can see Cardin sitting on the windowsill of the window right below them... If only he fell out).

"You... Think I need help?" He asked.

"Personally, yes. In more ways than one." I said.

"No! No, that's not what I meant." She said.

"But you just set it." He said.

"This is starting to feel like some kind of soap opera and I'm starting to feel like the 4th wall here. Anyway, Jaune, you may not need help, but you need to hone your skills and mix your offense and defense better. In which case, we could assist you. Spartan warriors like Pyrrha are excellent fighters in both attack and defense and if there's anyone on the planet that knows how to mix attack, strategy and defense, it's a ninja." I said, pointing to me.

"Exactly! Everyone needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us." She said.

"Exactly, but sucking does and that's what we're trying to fix." I said.

"You MADE IT to Beacon. That speaks volumes of what you're capable of." She said.

"Exactly. From what I've heard, you have pretty impressive transcripts." I said.

"You're wrong. I don't belong here." He said.

"Not with that attitude." I said.

Still feels too much like a soap opera.

[And it will only continue to do so.]

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!" She said.

He then turned around rather angrily. "No, I don't!" He said, then sighed. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon.

"[What? Seriously?!]"

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any test, I didn't EARN my spot at this academy!" He said, turning around. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts... And I lied." He said.

Damn! I didn't think he had something like that in him!

[I'm amazed he had the brains to pull that off.]

"Wow, Jaune, I never took you as the bad-boy/rule-breaker." I said.

"What? But, why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because this is what I always wanted to be! My father, my grandfather and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too!" He said.

"Wow. We're on the same boat. I have a story almost exactly like that one and it ends with me getting killed by my brother." I said.

[That... Was not a good day.]

It hurt, too!

"I was just never good enough." He said.

"Preaching to the choir on that one, but remember what you did back during the initiation? If it weren't for you, your team wouldn't have brought down the Deathstalker." I said supportively.

"Exactly! And let us help you!" She said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress, I want to be the hero!" He snapped.

"You're following in my footsteps WAY too close, buddy. I was exactly like this THE NIGHT before I was killed." I said.

"Jaune..." She said.

"I'm TIRED of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree while his friends fight for his life, don't you understand?" He demanded.

"And I was tired of being compared to my brother, I tried to kill him and I got killed. The path you're on only leads to tragedy my friend." I said.

And a painful death!

[You know it was kind of our fault we couldn't stop in time before we ran into two swords sticking straight out at us...]

"I appreciate the message, but it won't happen to me! I'll become a warrior in my own way!" He said.

"Good luck with that." I said, leaving.

[What a bitch!]

"If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I?!" He demanded. She reached out for him, but he backed away, causing her to do so. "Just leave me alone!" He said.

"If that's what you think is best." She said, leaving.

"[What an asshole!]"

Jaune then took a few steps before Cardin climbed up, chuckling. "Oh, Jaune." He said.

"Cardin!" Jaune said nervously.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room." He said, crossing his arms. "So, snuck into Beacon, huh? Gotta say, Jaune, I never expected YOU to be such a rebel." He said.

"Please, Cardin, PLEASE, don't tell anyone!" Jaune pleaded.

"Jaune, come ON. I'd NEVER rat out a friend like that." He said, walking up to the blonde.

"A friend?" Jaune asked, before the bigger male put him in a headlock.

"Of course! We're FRIENDS now, Jaune-y boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a LONG time." He said, letting Jaune go, who dropped to his hands and knees, coughing and trying to breathe. "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Professor Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" He asked, messing with Jaune's hair. Jaune simply looked at him. "That's what I thought! And don't worry, Jaune. Your secret's safe with me." He said, going back into his dorm.

Back with us...

"Well, I sure hope someone picks up that phone." I said.

"Huh?" Draco and Nicolas asked at the same time.

"Because I FUCKING** CALLED IT!"** I said in sing-song, referencing when I said the path Jaune was on would only lead to pain and tragedy.


	10. Rising up with an omake

It was a quiet night for everyone. My team was hanging out with team NPR (Jaune's not ther, get it?) to try and lighten the mood they've been in lately with Jaune not being around often and we were bored and figured we'd hang out with them. I was sitting on a bed next to Nora, trying to keep my balance and she continued to bounce in it, Daco was chillaxing on Jaune's bed, Nicolas was next to Pyrrha, looking out the window along with her, although he was looking at the stars, whereas she was just staring off into the distance and Damion was leaning up against the wall silently in a cool manner nearby Ren, who was silent as ever, caring for his weapons. "How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked.

"He's become rather scarce since he's been fraternizing with Cardin." Ren said, looking down the sights of his guns.

"That's what happens when the biggest asshole in school gets dirt against you." I said, the guys nodding.

"That's weird. Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow?" Nora asked as she kept jumping on her bed. "We need our REST!" She said, spinning and flipping in mid-air, landing on the bed in a laying down position, me rolling off just before she landed.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha said in somewhat of an angered tone.

"Hmm... I guess so." Nora said, looking between me and Ren as if to ask our thoughts.

Meanwhile, Jaune was outside the dorm room, looking in through a cracked door, then looking down sadly.

"Hey, Jaune! Long time no see!" Ruby said as she came out of her dorm where hers and Serena's team were hanging out. "Did you lock yourself out again?" She asked, the guys laughing as he remembered the handful of times he's done so.

"Oh, uh, nope! Got it!" He said, holding up his key card.

"So, where have you been lately?" She asked.

"I, uh... I messed up." He said.

"Got that right, motherfucker!" I called out.

"I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me! I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He said.

"Loudly telling people HOW you got into this school was a bad idea!" I called out again.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" Damion asked.

"Sorry, Damion, I calls it like I sees it." I said.

Jaune then slid down against the wall onto the ground. "I'm a failure." He said.

"The first step towards recovery is acceptance!" I said.

"Progress!" Draco agreed.

"Like Catholic priests without a little Timmy glued to their crotch." Nicolas agreed.

"Ugh..." Damion groaned.

"Nope." Ruby said quickly.

"Nope?" He asked, looking at her.

"Nope. You're a leader now, Jaune! You're not allowed to be a failure." She said.

"Certainly a new way of looking at it." Damion said.

"But... What if I'm a failure at being a leader?" He asked.

"Hm... Nope." She said.

"Are you gonna say anything else?" Damion asked.

"Nope." She said simply.

"Today's chapter sponsored by word 'Nope.'" I said, rolling my eyes.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." He said as she sat down beside him.

"Nope." She said, causing him to hit his head against the door and the guys to fauce-vault. "Jaune, you may have been a failure when you were a kid," He sank down at this, "You might've even been a failure the first day we met," He sank even more at this, "But you can't be one now. You know why?" She asked

"Because if he does he'll die?" Draco asked.

"Because if he is he'll get kicked out?" Nicolas asked.

"Valid reasons." I said.

"Uh, because..." He started.

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do. Even Sai and Serena have a team." She said.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean!?" I demanded.

"And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." She said.

"I never fail." I said confidently.

"What about when you failed to kill your brother?" Damion asked.

"Silence! I keel you!" I said.

"We have to put our teammates first. And ourselves second." She said, standing up again.

"No problem for me. Every time we fight as a team, I'm always watching out for these guys." I said.

"Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." She said.

"I don't." Draco said.

"Doubtful." Nicolas agreed.

"No way." Damion added.

"Only with A LOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

5 minutes later...

"OOOOOOOOOT of practice." I said.

"Have a good night, Jaune." She said, going back in her room.

Jaune was about to go into his room, when suddenly he got a call on his scroll. Guess who from? "Hey! It's your buddy, Cardin. I know you're probably with that dust project I gave you, BUUUT I'm gonna need your to go out and grab me a bag of rapier wasps." He said, catching Jaune off-guard. "And make sure they've got some REALLY big stingers. It's important, so don't screw this up." He said, hanging up. Jaune then sighed and went off to do this task.

"So, why aren't we helping him?" Damion asked.

"A: When he had the chance to get my help, he rejected it. B: This is something he must do on his own." I said in my wise-old-Asian-man voice.

The next day...

We were in a beautiful red forest, following Glynda as she lead us through the forest for the field trip. "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall IS indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked ALL of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside the forest and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." She said.

"How encouraging." Serena whispered to Umbra as we all stopped and Jaune, who was carrying everything, bumped into Cardin upon stopping.

"This sort of reminds me of how I use pretty and shiny things to keep people away from my weapons cave." I said.

Flashback...

I finally put the last of my weapons in the cave, walking out and away a good distance, turning back and smiling, pleased with myself. "There. Finally, I can keep people, mostly Draco, away from my shit." I said.

"What, you just put it in a cave, how's that gonna stop anyone?" He asked, appearing from nowhere.

"Oh, don't worry, I designed it to be idiot-proof." I said.

"What about smart people like me?" He asked.

"Try it out." I said.

"Okay, here I go!" He said, going towards the cave, but stopped and turned to the glowing red red demon fruit a good distance away from the entrance. "Ooh, shiny... Very shiny- Cave! Shiny... Shiny... Very- cave... Ugh! I can't do it!" He said, coming back over.

"See? COMPLETELY idiot-proof." I said.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Uh... Smart proof." I said as we walked back over to it, looking at it again.

"Ooh, shiny... Touch!" He said, touching in and getting blown up in the process.

"It explodes whenever someone touches it." I explained.

End flashback...

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, the forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates." She instructed.

"Why? You guys would just hog all the action." I said jokingly to the guys.

"We will rendezvous back here at 4 O'clock. Have fun!" She said.

We all went about our business, Jaune was going to go with his team, but Cardin grabbed him. "Come on, buddy! Let's go." He said. Jaune looked at his team sadly for a moment, but then complied and followed the bully.

A shot time later...

the members of team CRDL were all chilling and Jaune walked up with... Why 6? There's only 5 of you... 6 jars of the tree sap, collapsing to the ground afterward. "Hey, great work, Jaune-y boy. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin asked in his annoying fake-friendly voice.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune said in a weak/stuffed-up tone.

"Great, great, great." Cardin said uncaringly, now standing over the smaller male. "So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself: 'Why did my buddy Caridn ask me to collect 6 jars of tree sap when there's only 5 of us?'" He stated.

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." He said, nodding and sitting up.

"Well, come with me and you'll find out." He said, Jaune groaning. Shortly after, the 5 of them laid down army style at the top of a hill, peering over at the rest of us, Pyrrha popping up in front of everyone with a full jar. Most of the teams were working together, except my team, all 4 members chilling as I had my chains do all the work and Nicolas was singing Rollin' by Limp Bizkit.

"Is there anything you can't do with those?" Draco asked.

"There probably is, but I draw the line before testing the theory." I said as the chains handed each of us a jar.

Ren handed a jar to Nora and swapping it with the empty one she had. "Ooh..." She said as he turned and filled the next jar, all the while, a slurping noise could be heard, Ren turning back to see she drank the sap, the evidence coated around her mouth.

"Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked, looking at his dominator.

"Payback." He answered, not taking his glare of off... Guess who?

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, looking at her, then back to Cardin. "What are you-" He started to ask.

"That's the girl. Red hair, know-it-all, thinks she's so smart." He said.

"Smarter than you!" I called from where I was.

He then pulled out a box, a loud buzzing noise coming from it. "Alright, boys. Last night, ol' Jaune here managed to round up an entire box full of rapier wasps." He explained, Jaune gulping nervously as he looked at the box in Cardin's possession as Russel put his hand on Jaune's shoulder, giving it a shake as if to say good luck. "And now, we're gonna put 'em to work." He continued, Jaune laughing nervously. "Now, according to one of the essay's you wrote for me last week, these nasty things LOVE sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach HER a thing or two." He said, all of them standing up.

I growled at this and stood up myself. "And apparently, I have to teach YOU a thing or two." I said angrily, about to walk off, but suddenly, just like in the one Eminem music video I don't remember the name of the song to, my conscience came into play.

[Wait a minute! Remember what we said last night: Jaune has to do this on his own. We can't help him.]

We even said it in our wise-old-Asian man voice! Besides, Cardin's about to get his, anyway!

I listened to this, calmed down and sat back down. "Fine. I'll hold off. For now." I said.

"And YOU'RE gonna do it." Cardin said, roughly handing Jaune the 6th jar of sap.

"Do what?" Jaune asked.

"Hit her with the sap. Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." He threatened.

Jaune looked down at the jar in his hands, then at Cardin and his team, turning and actually got ready to throw it at Pyrrha, but then stopped, unable to go through with it. "No." He said.

"What did you say? Cardin asked.

"I said, NO." He said, throwing the jar at Cardin... Huh... You would've thought there'd be more on him after he threw a whole jar at him, but no, there were just two big spots on his chest that looked like big red eyes. Most of the team was just shocked and looking on, except for Sky, who was trying to cower behind Dove.

Cardin simply chuckled at this. "Oh, you've done it now." He said, Jaune raising his hands in defense as Dove and Russel grabbed him.

"Pack mentality! Not fair!" Draco called out.

"Sons of bitches." Damion growled.

"That's it. NOW I think it's time we got involved." I said, jumping into and through the trees into the clearing where they were, Cardin knocking Jaune down with a punch to the face, then picking him up and doing it again.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jaune-y boy." He said, picking Jaune up once again. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to Mommy in teeny, tiny pieces." He said.

"I don't care what you do to me, but you are NOT messing with my team." He said.

"There we go, Jaune. Starting to defend those you care about. That's some improvement, but I'd be more offensive if I were you right now." I said.

[Seriosuly, all he's gotta do is bring his legs up and kick Cardin in the chest to get free now.]

Or give him a nut check like he did to him in the last... the chapter before last!

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" He asked, Jaune responding with a weak smirk. He threw another punch at Jaune's face, but then a blinding light filled the whole area. When it vanished, Cardin dropped Jaune and held the hand he punched with in pain.

"Huh?" Jaune asked as he started glowing, but this was stopped when Sky kicked him onto the ground from behind.

What a pussy!

[Time for our badass Spawn entrance.]

"I warned you, you piece of shit!" I said, descending on them, now looking like Spawn, knocking the 3 unimportant dipshits down and grabbing Cardin by the throat, lifting him off the ground. Suddenly, there was a loud roar and a giant ursai WAY bigger than the ones my team fought during the initiation, which were already much bigger than normal ursai, barreled in and knocked me away into a tree. "Oh, That hurt!" I said as I crashed into the tree.

It then reared up on its hind legs, identifying the source of what it wanted by smelling around, looking at the sap on Cardin's chest, dropping back down onto its hind legs and roaring at the leader of the team of pussies. Speaking of which: "That's a big ursai!" Russel said as he ran away after Sky and Dove did so, leaving Cardin to fend for himself.

My team quickly arrived on scene and all got ready to jump in, but I stopped them with my chains. "Wait! This isn't our fight." I said, although I did laugh when Cardin was smacked to the side and the ursai completely ignored Jaune.

Cardin pulled out his mace and prepared to defend himself, but the ursai easily smacked it away from him, sending the large mace to Jaune's feet. Jaune looked around, deciding what to do, the ursai roaring again, loud enough for those further away to hear. "Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked as she finished collecting sap.

At that moment, team RDL ran by them, although they were safe now, still running for dear life. "Ursai, ursai!" Russel called out, Yang grabbing him.

"What?! Where?!" She asked, holding him up off the ground.

He then pointed back the way they came. "Back there, it's got Cardin!" He said.

"And you left him?! The LEADER of YOUR team?!" Serena criticized.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said in worry.

"Yang, Blake, you two go get professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered as Russel freed himself from Yang's grip and ran away again, the two of them taking off as well..

"You two go with them! There could be more!" Pyrrha ordered, Ren and Nora taking off after them. That leaves Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss, who all ran to where Russel pointed to where the danger was.

Back with them...

Cardin ran as the ursai chased him, jumping to clear the distance and knocking him down once again. "Crap, crap, crap!" He said as he crawled away a bit.

"Not too fun to be on this side, is it?" I asked him tauntingly.

"So, are we gonna help before he gets killed?" Damion asked.

"No." I said.

The others arrived to see this predicament now. "Oh, no!" Pyrrha said. The ursai was about to swing down and finish Cardin, but its strike was blocked and held back by Jaune's shield. Weiss was about to jump in, but Pyrrha stopped her. "Wait!" She said.

Jaune then managed to force the ursai back and slashed its chest, causing it to roar in pain and stagger back. He then rolled out of the way of another strike, jumping over a low sweep from the ursai's left paw, but he was then caught by the other one, sending him skidding back across the ground, but he was back on his feet in an instant. "Good recovery." Damion complimented.

Jaune then rushed back in and did a jumping slash, but this was interrupted by the ursai smacking him away, causing him to crash into, skid and roll across the ground. "Yeah, you best not do that again." I told him.

It took him a little longer to get up this time, but when he did, he then consulted his scroll and saw his aura was in the red. The ursai then lumbered up towards him a bit, stopping a small distance away. He let out a battle cry and charged, the ursai roaring and doing the same. They then both got ready to strike, but I noticed something.

"Damn!" I said.

"What?" Nicolas asked.

"This is bad, he's lowering his shield as he's going for a stab. That wouldn't be MUCH of a problem, but the ursai is faster and at this rate it's gonna hit him first." I said.

"Yeah, that's not good." Damion said.

"Oh, dear." Draco said, pulling out a tombstone, starting to chisel in Jaune's name and date.

*In GOW's Gaia voice* But the fate of Jaune was not as it seemed... Pyrrha recognized the same thing I did and raised her hand, which was surrounded by a black energy, which then surrounded Jaune's shield and forced him to lift it. This allowed him to deflect the ursai's attack, bringing him down on one knee, but allowed him to take the opening it now had to deliver a swift and powerful strike, allowing him to slice off the massive monster's head.

"GODS-DAMN!" Serena and I said at once.

"Good work, Pyrrha." Selene said.

"Yeah, we saw what you did there." Damion agreed as the Spartan girl lowered her hand.

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked, confused.

"How did you..." Weiss asked.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, MY semblance is polarity." She said.

"Let's not undersell speed and glyphs, but that seems to be the most useful semblance in the show so far." I said, then paused for a second. "Except Yang going Super Saiyan, but right after that." I said.

"Whoa. You can control poles!" Ruby said amazed.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss corrected.

"Yeah, bitch! Magnets!" Draco laughed.

"Fucking magnets! How do they even work?!" Nicolas asked.

"Do you even know those references?" Damion asked.

"No, but they were in some of those funny 'crack' videos and were too funny not to use." I said, then turned to the 4th wall. "Just go to YouTube and type in RWBY on crack. Then just go around and watch some videos, you're more than likely to find the ones I did." I explained.

"Magnets are cool, too." Ruby said as Pyrrha turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked her.

"Yeah, we need to tell them what happened!" Ruby said.

"We could, or perhaps we could keep it our little secret." Pyrrha said as Jaune sheathed his sword.

"Why would we keep Jaune bringing down that giant fucker a secret?" I asked.

Jaune then walked up to Cardin and offered him his hand, helping him up. "Holy crap, Jaune!" He said, somewhat shocked.

"Don't EVER mess with my team, with my FRIENDS, ever again." Jaune said in a tough tone. "Got it?" He asked, walking away as Cardin just stood there.

"He's indeed come a long way. He will make a good leader one of these days. Now, then! Time for the omake I've been wanting to do for a while!" I said, ending this part of the episode/story,

Omake...

Cardin came out of his dorm as Nora was talking to every other important member of this show (So teams JNPR, RWBY, SUSN and BDSS) except me. "Yeah! Sai's setting up a BIG feast for all of us in celebration for all of us coming so far as teams and stuff! He's got a ton of awesome feast stuff! Munchies, chips, sandwiches, big meals and something called Spinach Artichoke dip that doesn't sound that good, but Sai said you HAVE to try it!" She said, continuing to list all the stuff I was going to be setting up (seriously, if you go to a restaurant that has it, you've GOT to try that shit. It's delicious). "He said it should be ready in about 20 minutes!" She said.

"Well, maybe I can go snag a few things for myself before everyone else hogs it all." He thought to himself, going down to the cafeteria. Just like Nora had said, the table was full of delicious-looking food, but what caught his eyes and annoyed him was a clear-as-day sign in the middle of the room that said "Cardin! Do NOT stand here!". He scoffed at this. "No sign tells me: Cardin Winchester, what to do!" He said arrogantly. Suddenly, a noise could be heard that sounded like something big and heavy falling down from the sky and a large anvil landed on the other side of the sign from him. "That was a close one!" He said. From up in the rafters, I growled at this and opened the scissors again to cut the rope on the piano I had dangling above in case the anvil missed. I cut the piano which then fell, but astonishingly, missed Cardin AGAIN! Crushing the sign, but not him. "Oh, man, someone should really do something about the ceiling!" He said in a scared/nervous tone, looking up a bit, turning when he heard a loud groaning noise as Nora came up behind him, grabbed him around the waste and smashed him into the ground, his legs making sickening snapping and cracking noises at the knees.

"There!" She said triumphantly.

"Oh, god, my legs! THEY! ARE! **BROKEN! **Oh, my legs!" He cried out in pain, continuing to cry as I came into view on the rafters.

"Hey, Cardin! What's the opposite of Christopher Walken?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked in pain.

"Christopher Reeves!" I said as I jumped down from the rafters and came crashing down on his legs above the knee, breaking the rest of his legs.

"OW! That was in terrible taste!" He sobbed in pain.

"Don't care, fuck off." I said as everyone else arrived and sat down at the feast.


	11. straight up Weiss bashing

The semester was finally over and we were now free to roam around Vale as we pleased, awaiting new students and preparing for the festival and tournament. "What do you think, guys? It may not be much of a challenge, but the tournament should be fun, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. You won't bail out if you have to fight Pyrrha or Nora, though, will you?" Damion asked, knowing I was starting to develop relationships with both girls.

"Glory or pussy... Tough choice." I said, thinking.

"Classic Sai." Draco laughed.

"I knew it was coming! I knew it!" Nicolas said happily.

"Well, what about you? If you go up against Yang, will you forfeit?" I asked.

"No. I'd hold back, but I'd give her a fight she knows she couldn't win." He said.

"Then I guess I won't bail out either. I will not fall behind you!" I said in Yasha's voice.

"Then keep up!" He smirked in Asura's voice.

Asura's Wrath reference!

[It fits perfectly because we're Damion's rival as much as Yasha was Asura's rival. And Damion's stronger, but we're faster and have more mad skillz.]

"And besides, I still have to test out my new weapon." I said, revving up my new chainsaw katana. "CHAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNSAWWWWWWW!" I shouted.

Across the street, Selene and Serena rolled their eyes. "What are we gonna do with those brothers of ours?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. When Damion gets like this, I just pretend I don't know him." Selene said.

"Wow. And I thought my litter of brothers and sisters was crazy." Umbra said.

"Well, you know what they say: You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family." Naomi said.

"No, but you can pretend they're not your family in public if the people don't know you." Selene said.

The people were also busy preparing for the festival. The street-workers were now hanging up a big banner that said "WELCOME to VALE!", which team RWBY stopped in front of. "They Vytal festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said happily.

"It's not quite like the festival my clan has when the Dragon God awakens, but it's still pretty nice." I said, remembering the festival we throw: the people in the giant dragon thing, the lanterns, fireworks, tournament, explosives, all that good jazz we have at ours.

"I agree with that." Serena said, also remembering the festival.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kind of weirding me out." Ruby said.

"It is a very different change of character for her." Damion agreed.

Weiss then turned to face us. "How could you NOT smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!" She said excitedly.

"Because I don't like some cultures of the world." I said, a thought bubble with Nazis and the Ku Klux Klan popping into my head, followed by an image of me slaughtering them all with my chainsaw katana, which made me smile.

"I really hate it when he does that." Serena said, as they can't see my thought bubble.

"Sai, what are you thinking about?" Draco asked, noticing the weird look on my face.

"Making the world a better place." I said.

"That's pretty vague, you realize that, right?" Damion asked.

"Is this one of those games where we just have to guess what you're thinking?" Nicolas asked.

"Pretty much." I said, nodding.

"There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath-taking!" Weiss said.

"Again, my family throws a WAY better festival than this with everything you just listed and then some and rather than a whole city, we only have-" I said, stopping to tally the numbers

Good thing only the main branch of the clan does this! Adding the side branches in would be WAY too much math!

[Our 14 siblings, plus us, then our parents. That makes 17.]

"17 people to organize it, beat that." I said, boastfully.

"Yeah, we make this festival look like a white-trash party!" Serena said.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring, Weiss. I'm WAY more interested in Sai and Serena's festival now." Yang said.

"Quiet, you! What is it, just a show of flashy ninja tricks? I'd take this over that any day." Weiss said.

"Ninja racism!" I said to her.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting these stupid docks?" Yang asked.

"Not gonna lie, I'm as lost as you are, I totally forgot." I said, making the rest of my team and Serena's face-vault.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby said disgusted, holding her nose.

"Yeah, lots of boats haul in fish here and there are dozens of fish just swimming around here. Perfect place for me to fish for sushi later on." I said, stabbing my chains into the water, pulling them out with 20 fish shishkabob'd on each chain. "Yay me!" I said, putting them in a bag and then into my trench coat.

"I've heard that the students visiting from Vaccuo will be arriving today. And as a REPRESENTATIVE OF BEACON, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss explained.

"I've been to Vaccuo before, Weiss, it's the New Jersey of the 4 kingdoms, that's why they have elemental resistance, they had to deal with it in the shithole for so long." I said.

"Why do I feel fan rage coming from this?" Serena asked.

"And why are you nicer to them than students of THIS kingdom?" Damion asked.

"When he puts it like that, it really doesn't add up and makes you sound like more of a hypocrite." Selene agreed.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss said.

"That's much more believable, but no matter how much you spy on them, you'll never win the tournament." I said.

"And why is that?" She demanded getting in my face.

"You ain't never fought a guy like me~!" I said in sing-song, parodying Alladin's "You ain't never had a friend like me!".

Ruby then looked to the side and noticed something. "Whoa." She said. We all looked to see that a dust shop had been broken into and robbed.

"Hm... Damion, this might require our detective services." I said, now dressed like Sherlock Holmes (The Robert Downey Jr. Version).

"Right behind you, old cock." Damion said, dressed like Watson.

"Very well, then let us go, mother hen." I said to him, smiling when he gave a glare. I then inspected the scene while Damion quickly talked to the people working the scene.

The others then walked up. "What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week." The detective she spoke to said, having kind of a redneck accent, walking away.

So, any deductions with our deductive powers?

[Hm... ashes on the floor indicate one of the robbers was smoking, and the scent dictates that it was an expensive Cuban cigar. As well as faint markings on the floor that would be left by a cane, but there's also a hole in what would be the center of the cane. Also, there are indications of the struggle. Most likely the man working here attempted to fight back. There's torn pieces of a white jacket, some orange hairs around and the back wall where the clerk was blasted into had indications of a blast from a rocket and/or grenade launcher. And most surprisingly, they left all the money...]

"Already identified a possible suspect with all these traits, but still lacking all the evidence we need." I said, then noticed a blood stain on the ground. A quick sniff of it indicated bleach was used to eliminate DNA, but I could fix that. I winced in pain as I bit into my tongue and then spat my blood onto it, which quickly began destroying the elements of the bleach and restoring the DNA of the wounded person, before dying from overworking the red and white blood cells, eliminating any chance of my DNA being mixed in. I then took a sample of the new restored and decontaminated blood, analyzing it in the device I stole from Batman and getting a positive match. "Roman Torchwick." I said, walking out, rejoining Damion.

"They couldn't find anything. And they shipped the body of the clerk to the morgue already without scanning for evidence or anything." He said.

"They obviously didn't go IN the shop before they closed it off again. Looks like a UFC fight happened in there." I said.

"And they shipped the body of the clerk to the morgue already without scanning for evidence or anything." Damion added.

"What?" I asked.

"Common decency. Lay the dead to rest as quickly as possible." The cop Ruby spoke to said.

"Decency is common. But apparently intelligence is rare on the police force. The decent thing to do is catch the killer, not comfort the corpse. A catastrophe as cacophonous as this cannot be coincided to comfort a corpse rather than capture a criminal." I said, making shit up now to sound like V from V for Vendetta when he uses a lot of V words back-to-back.

"They certainly do a good job at failing to do their job right." Damion said.

"Give them credit old chap. They never miss an opportunity to miss an opportunity." I said, which made him chuckle.

"That's horrible." Yang said as she looked on.

"Not to worry, Yang, we already have an I.D on the perp." I said.

"They left all the money again." The cop said, catching Ruby's attention.  
>"I already said that." I said.<p>

"Yeah, it just doesn't make a lick of sense." The other cop said.

"Well, our work's done. The peanut gallery isn't listening to us, so let's let them not make sense of this and instead make sense of donuts later." Damion said, to which I nodded.

"Who takes that much dust? Kna'mean?" The first cop said. "You thinking the uh, White Fang?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The other cop said.

The only thing that's white must be your eyes, because you are completely blind for not seeing this." I said to them.

Weiss huffed at this. "The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." She said.

"Weiss, you fit the perfect icon for both a girl scout and a catholic school girl, next to you, ANYONE seems like a degenerate." I said.

"But the girls scouts and catholic school girls are a lot less arrogant and hypocritical." Serena said.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked, looking at Weiss.

"My problem? I just don't care for the criminally insane." She said.

"Again, being a hypocrite. You don't know ANY of them. There's a difference between criminals, the insane and the criminally insane." I said, looking at her with a disapproving look.

"Since when has Sai ever made this much sense?!" Selene asked, shocked.

"He has his moments. They're just very few and far in between." Damion said.

"The same could be said about your sense of humor." I said, backing away as he got in my face, glaring at me. "Daddy, don't hit Mommy. Daddy, don't hit Mommy." I said, shaking my head.

"I may not like the White Fang myself, but at least I don't judge them without even knowing them." Umbra said, glaring at Weiss.

"Weiss? There's a faunus here, maybe you should think before you diss an organization made ENTIRELY of them." Naomi said.

"The White Fang is HARDLY a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus." Blake said.

"It feels like when I was in the debate in Junior High right now." I said, looking back and forth between them.

"Where the girls as much of bitches as Weiss?" Draco asked.

"Nowhere fucking NEAR, my friend." I said.

"It's hard to find someone as bitchy as Weiss." Nicolas agreed.

Luckily, she didn't hear us, she was too focused on Blake to deal with us. "Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" She said.

"That's what happens when you let an angry young person take over. The old leader was a peaceful sort, just a bunch of protests and boycotts. Hell, Bladecorp even used to back them until they turned evil." I said.

"Like we said, we're all about equality." Serena said.

"Yep, it'd all be nice if everyone could just hold hands and sing 'cumbaeya'." I said,

"So then they're VERY misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said.

"Exactly. Dust shops were never one of their targets before." Nicolas said, backing up Blake, even though he only had half an idea what the hell he was talking about.

"They didn't. TOTALLY Roman Torchwick." I said, holding up the evidence.

"You didn't find any evidence on who was with him? He NEVER works alone." Damion said.

"Yeah, I know, what a bitch. But no, I couldn't find any evidence circling his comrades and/or lackeys. They were sloppy and spilled a bit of dust as they collected it, that's all I know." I said.

"Yeah, the police never caught him, so it makes perfect sense it was him." Ruby said.

Weiss, as usual, was too stuck up and bitchy to listen to reason, eyes closed and arms crossed. "That still doesn't change that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal." Weiss said.

"One more word, bitch, I'll tear you up like I did to Cardin." Umbra growled, baring her teeth.

"Pause tho!" I quickly threw in.

"Seriously, Weiss, stop being racist." Serena said, giving her an angry/disapproving look.

"You know what I find hilarious, I actually found this out reading the comments of this episode: Weiss is racist, yet she has a German name." I said, then something dawned on me. "OH MY GODS, SHE'S A NAZI!" I said, pulling out the chainsaw katana again, everybody on team SUSN and BDSS trying to stop me.

"That's not necessarily true, Weiss." Yang said.

"Weiss, seriously, all you're doing is proving that you're not a likable character in this show. Seriously, right now, I'm gonna do a survey. Every single person who reads this chapter, please leave a review saying whether or not you like Weiss, I will tally it up and rub it in her face in the next chapter." I said, looking at the 4th wall.

Suddenly, we all heard someone yell out. "Stop that faunus!"

We all ran to the scene, back to the docks and saw a dude with a monkey tail being chased on the tanker that just arrived, climbing onto the rail of the boat and looking back at them. "Thanks for the ride guys!" He said, jumping down.

"There's a guy I think I could connect to right there." I said.

"You no-good stowaway!" He snapped.

"I've never understood what the big deal is about being a stowaway. I mean, if you stow away onto a ship with a bomb and blow something up somewhere, that's one thing, but if you just want to get from one place to another or get on a cruise or something, I don't see what the big deal is. Sure, it's not the most honest thing, but it beats shelling out the cash." I said, everyone except Weiss nodding.

The monkey guy then hung upside down from a street light with his tail, opening up a banana. "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" He said, to which I burst out in laughter, rolling on the floor. Suddenly, a rock was thrown at him, but he easily dodged it, then the police from before walked up to him. "Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The redneck one said.

"Don't you have a dust shop robbery to try to solve but fail?" Damion asked

"And did you just throw a rock at him? That's some police brutality right there. Leave him alone, he's not hurting anyone." I said dismissively. He then dropped the banana peel onto the cops face, to which I laughed again.

"Fuck the police!" Draco said like Ice Cube.

The dude laughed, then spiraled around on the pole a bit before jumping off, rolling and landing a good distance away from the cops, quickly taking off as they chased him, looking at Blake and winking at her as he ran past. "I don't like him." Nicolas said, to which I rolled my eyes.

The cops were chasing after him, but I stuck out my foot a bit and tripped them. "Oops! Sorry, gentlemen. I was stretching my legs, didn't see you coming." I lied.

Yang then had a smug look on her face. "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition. And THERE it goes." She said, stretching out "there", everyone laughed at this.

"Classy, Yang, very classy." Damion said.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said, her team minus Blake chasing after him. Teams BDSS and SUSN looked between ourselves, deadpanned and followed them, walking like we were bored and didn't care. We followed after them, but after Weiss turned the corner, she bumped into a girl and fell down, knocking the girl down as well. She looked up, but then he jumped on top of a building and disappeared. "No, he got away!" Weiss complained.

"Uh, Weiss?" Yang said, pointing to the girl still underneath Weiss.

"Huh, you know, adjust the position a little bit, this could be sexy." I said.

"Nah, Weiss is too flat-chested." Selene pointed out.

"DISS!" I said, trying to high-five her, but she wouldn't.

Weiss was shocked, quickly getting up, while the girl didn't seem to mind. "Salutations!" She said happily, waving... Still on the ground, not trying to get up.

"Um... Hi." Ruby said.

"Are you... Okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" She said,

We all looked between ourselves, trying to figure out what was going or what was wrong with this chick. "Have you ever seen anything like this, Charlie?" I asked, pulling out the head of the boarbetusk I killed in Professor Port's class, which I occasionally used for Ventriloquism when I'm not feeling entirely sane or need a second opinion on something.

"No, I have not." I made him say as we both looked back to the girl.

"Do you want to get up?" Yang asked.

The girl paused for a moment. "Yes. She said, doing the martial arts get up, to which everyone took a step back. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said.

"Hi, Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Sai."

"Damion."

"Nicolas."

"Draco."

"Serena."

"Selene."

"Umbra.

"I'm Naomi."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, a record scratching and Blake elbowing her. "Oh, I'm Yang." She said.

"Wow, you know how to pick 'em." I said to Damion, earning myself another glare. "Charlie, save me." I said, looking at him,

"Fuck that! You on your own, man!" He said, flying off my hand and running away, leaving my looking at my hand, a mixture of shock and "what the hell?" on my face.

"Ain't that a bitch?" I asked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said to all of us.

"You already said that." Weiss said.

Penny paused a moment before- "So I did!" She said.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said as we walked away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said as we rounded the corner.

"She was... Weird." Yang said.

"To say the least." Damion agreed.

"Now, where did that faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss asked.

"Can you stop being a bitch for 10 seconds?" I asked challengingly.

Suddenly, Penny appeared right in front of us again. "What did you call me?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang said as Weiss was trying to connect the dots on how Penny got from point A to B so fast.

"No, you." She said, moving between us, now in front of Ruby with all of us behind her. Ruby stuttered, as she wasn't sure what the rather awkward girl was talking about.

"You called me friend! Am I really your friend?" She asked.

"Um..." She said, looking back at all of us for confirmation, all of us saying no. "Yeah, sure! Why not?" She said. We all went wide-eyed at this and face-vaulted.

The girl laughed and raised her arms up in the air. "Sen... Sational! We can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys!" She said.

"Now why does THAT sound familiar?" I asked, trying to think. "Remembering... I got nothing." I said.

"Was this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby whispered the question to Weiss.

"No. She seems FAR more coordinated." Weiss said, not whispering.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, you... Don't seem to be from around here." Damion said.

"Then again, neither are we." Draco said.

"We're fish out of water, lions out of the jungle~" Nicolas sang

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" Penny said.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready." She said, soluting.

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" Blake said, low-fiving Nicolas.

"IT'S a combat skirt." Weiss said proudly, Ruby quickly appearing at her side.

"Yeah!" She said, then low-fived Weiss.

Weiss then thought of something. "Wait, if you're hear for the tournament-" She started, grabbing Penny by the shoulders. "Does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" She asked.

The guys all looked between each other at that moment, all coming up with the same question. "Da fuq is 'at?" We asked at the same time.

"Sounds like a Pokemon." I said.

"The who?" Penny asked.

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss said, holding up a picture that looked NOTHING like the dude. The closest she came was his hair, which still looked nothing similar to what his looks like.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake demanded.

"Exactly. It's starting to piss me off!" Umbra said.

"~You're a little bit racist~" I said in sing-song to Weiss.

[For those of you that don't know what we're talking about...]

You've got more YouTube homework to do! Type in RWBY theater! It's one of those two, we think.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate!" Blake said.

"He's a person!" Umbra agreed.

At this moment, I began writing something down. "I know I'm gonna regret this, what are you doing?" Selene asked, looking at what I was writing.

"Something for an omake that will take Weiss down a peg or 20." I said, finishing then holding it out to everyone. "Behold!" I said.

Damion had a look and gave a nod of consideration. "Nice touch." He said, to which I laughed evilly.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to stop referring to this trash can as a trash can? Or this lamp post as a lamp post?" Weiss said.

"Stop it!" The two faunus- oh, I'm sorry- the faunus and the bow-wearing girl said at the same time.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law!" Weiss said.

"Since when is it against the law to hitch a ride on a boat? That means I broke the law at least a dozen times be sneaking on cruise ships to various tropical islands." I said.

My team paused for a moment, looking at me. "Actually, I'm fairly sure that is against the law." Draco said.

"Well, just like Tupac, I don't give a fuck." I said.

"Well spoken, I like that." Nicolas said.

"Give him time, he'll probably join up with the white fang." Weiss taunted.

"I'm about to kick her ass." Selene said, but I stopped her.

"Nope, I got 2 things better in mind." I said.

Blake groaned at this. "URGH! You ignorant little brat!" She said, storming off.

"That does it!" Umbra said, tackling Weiss to the ground. The wolf faunus bared her teeth with a wolf-like snarl again and sank her teeth deep into Weiss' shoulder, inducing a painful, ear-piercing scream from the rich bitch which momentarily stopped the sensitive-eared faunus, before she tore at the heiress once again.

"Too many Werewolf movies again?" Damion asked me.

"What do you expect, it's almost Halloween. That's part of the omake." I said.

"Spoiler alert!" Draco and Nicolas said at once.

By the time the vicious mauling was over, Weiss had deep bite marks in her shoulder and forearm, which she used to stop Umbra from sinking her teeth into Weiss' neck, claw marks on her chest/collarbone area, as well as a few other places on her left arm, stomach and right thigh and one other injury. To her pride. "Not a combat skirt anymore, is it, bitch?" Umbra growled as she held up the tattered remains of Weiss' clothes, which she literally RIPPED off the albino girl. Weiss screamed in both pain and humiliation and ran off, using her glyphs to get up to higher ground where she couldn't be seen and back to school quicker.

Later that night, however, the issue was STILL not over and I had to put Umbra to sleep with horse tranquilizer to keep her from destroying the Schnee heiress. Weiss and Blake were now still arguing over Weiss' arrogance and attitude towards the faunus and the White Fang being a terrorist group and whatnot. "You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?" She asked.

"And people like you are the reason they hate humanity." Nicolas said, backing up Blake as much as he could.  
>Meanwhile, Damion and I were playing chess, as that's how long this whole thing has been going on. "Checkmate." I said, after using my Queen and Rook pieces to trap his king.<p>

"Damn. Good game, man. You got lucky, though, getting your queen back like you did." He said.

"Thank you, Highschool DxD!" I laughed, as that's how I remembered you get back pieces by getting your pawn to the other end.

"The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss said.

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake said.

"I don't know, there are some seriously bad dudes out there." I said.

"Oh, man, imagine if the White Fang joined Magneto." Draco said.

"We'd all be screwed." I said.

"Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin! People like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake said.

"People like me?!" Weiss demanded.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake snapped.

"~You're a little bit racist~!" Serena and I said in sing-song to her.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss snapped.

"Yeah, sure, REAL damsel in distress." I said, leaning back into Damion with the back of my hand on my forehead and, to my surprise, he actually supported me after I leaned back to assist in the joke, to which I shot him a look of approval.

"You want to know WHY I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the faunus?" She asked.

"~You're a little bit-" I started, stopping when a rapier was once again thrown into my chest. "I'm still holier than thou." I said, pulling it out. "Quite literally." I said, looking at the hole in my chest as it sealed.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear. Board members, executed. An entire train car full of dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She said.

To this, I started laughing like Alucard in episode 3 of TFS' Hellsing Ultimate Abridged after he tilted all the paintings. "That's what you get for treating your faunus wotk force like crap! At our company, the faunus get paid better than the humans!" I said.

"Yeah, this is a typical day at our company:" Serena said.

Meanwhile, at Bladecorp...

Our brother Lance, one of the top executives of the company and the genius behind the schematics of all its creations (and on occasion, solo builder/designer of many of the machines), was in his office, filing out contracts and paperwork, finishing and about to get to the schematics of the newest creation he envisioned, when suddenly there was a knock on the door, to which he sighed. "You've got 2 minutes." Lance said, not even looking up from the schematics.

The door opened to a familiar human worker, who weekly complained about the difference between the human and faunus work force and payment. "Yes, sir? I was wondering why is it that the faunus get paid WAY better than the humans? We make 20 bucks an hour, they make 25. And they get like a week's paid vacation each month and the humans only get 2 a year." The worker complained.

"Because the faunus are better workers than you and they earned it. Your two minutes are up, get out." He said, never shooting a glance at the worker.

Back to us...

"Wow, your brother's a hard-ass about this stuff." Draco said.

"Well, he usually has to deal with complaints like these every day. And when 5 faunus finish a job that takes 15 humans to do, I think it's justified why he's tired of explaining it when the answer is right in their faces." I said.

"We even used to back the White Fang before they turned more violent. Then we just went 'sorry, but we can't go with you on this one.' And that was the end of it. We left on good terms and the White Fang is in no means a threat to us, board members or family friends." Serena said.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang?!" Weiss said, getting in Blake's face.

"You already said why, we stopped caring." I said.

"It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!" Weiss snapped.

"Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake snapped back, unintentionally revealing she herself was a faunus. She took a few steps back before rushing out of the room.

"Blake, wait!" Nicolas said, rushing after her.

"Wow, so much to digest right there." I said, still processing all the information.

"Calgon, take me away." Damion agreed, as shocked as I was.

"Real nice, Weiss." Serena said, glaring daggers at the Schnee heiress.

"Yeah, you chased off your own teammate." Selene said, venom in her voice.

Meanwhile, Blake ran as fast as she could, as far as she could, getting out to the front of the school before she finally stopped, looking at the sculpture in front of the school: a huntsman and huntress standing tall, a beowulf underneath them. She then slowly reached up and undid her bow, revealing the cat ears underneath, then started wiping tears away from her eyes. "You look a lot better without the bow." Nick said, putting his hand on her shoulder supportively.

"I can agree with that." A voice said not too far from them.

The next morning, everyone woke up and reconvened, both Blake and Nicolas gone. "She's been gone all weekend." Ruby said sadly as we walked through town.

"Yeah, same with Nick. Won't return my calls, either." I said, putting my phone away after trying to call him again.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself." Weiss said.

"Shut up, dust bitch, all this is your fault." Damion snapped.

"Dust bitch! Why didn't I think of that?!" I said, mentally cursing at myself.

"Exactly. And she's one of our teammates." Yang said.

"Or is she? We all heard what she said." Weiss continued until finally, Serena and I did a duo falcon punch we call a Falcon Blade Punch to her face and knocked her out.

"Finally." I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I know, I was getting sick of that." Serena agreed.

Elsewhere...

Blake and Draco enjoyed a cup of tea, along with a new friend. She took a sip and looked at the two of them. "So, you want to know more about me..." She said.

Man! This chapter was a long one!

[I think the Sherlock Holmes scene took too much time.]

The omake will just have to be it's own chapter!


	12. Hallomake

Damion and Selene were walking to Beacon, Selene dressed like Bayonetta and Damion dressed up like Alucard. "At least Sai knows how to be festive and on time." Selene says.

"Yeah, it may be hilarious, but TeamFourStar could do a little better getting about when they post Hellsing Ultimate Abridged. It's supposed to be a Halloween special and they post it a week or two into November." Damion agreed.

"I'm glad you guys think the same way I do." Sephiroth's voice rang out from behind them. They quickly turned around to see me dressed like Sephiroth, complete with the hair going down to my waist and 15 foot long katana.

"So that's what you've been growing your hair out for the past few weeks for." He said.

"Yeah, I wanted to come as a ghost, but Weiss told me a redneck in a white sheet wasn't a good idea." I said, shaking my head.

"For once she actually has a point." Selene said before getting a mischievous look on her face. "So, what's Serena dressing up like?" She said, blushing.

"You'll see in about two seconds." I said.

"Huh? Eep!" She said and jumped a bit as Serena appeared behind her and pinched her butt, dressed like Kitana. "Ooh, nice choice of costume, Serena." She said.

"Thanks. I thought it would fit with me, since I'm the fan expert." She replied.

"Nice." Damion said.

"So, where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Right here!" Ruby said as her team showed up: Yang dressed like a biker chick, Blake dressed up like a sexy cat (at Nicolas' request), Weiss was dressed up like Elsa from Frozen (You ALL should've seen that coming!) and Ruby dressed like... Little Red Riding Hood.

"Well who didn't see those last two coming?" I asked.

"What? They were simple costumes." Weiss said.

"And I barely had to dress up." Ruby said.

"Tell it to me straight, you were just too lazy to think up something, weren't you?" Damion asked.

"E-yep." I said simply, not even looking at him.

"What's up guys?" Draco said as he and Nicolas walked up, Nicolas dressed the like Barbarian King from God of War 2 (because he also uses a war hammer) and Draco dressed like David Bowie-sensei

With Kakashi...

"For the last time, I'm NOT David Bowie!" He said.

Back with us...

Yeah, Draco was dressed like Kakashi. "So, we ready to party, or what?" He asked.

"Yep, everything's all set." I said.

"Then let's go." Weiss said.

"Right." Everyone said, walking in, but everyone except team RWBY stopped, they continued to go in.

"So, is everything together?" I asked.

"Yep. Just waiting for Naomi and Umbra to finish." Serena said.

"Done." Naomi said, dressed like Nina Williams.

"The set-up is complete." Umbra said, wearing a beowulf costume.

"Great, then let operation Crimson Paint job begin." I said.

So the party went precisely as planned. Everyone had a good time, the majority of us got drunk and finally, it was time to announce the king and queen of Halloween. "Wow, you were REALLY lazy about this one." Damion said.

"I know, but it's the quality over quantity this time. As long as the end result satisfies." I said.

"And the Halloween King is... Sai! Or should I say, Sephiroth!" Yang announced, calling me up on stage.

"This was an all-student thing, by the way, no teachers for the obvious reason in about 2 minutes, depending on your reading speed." I said to the 4th wall as I went up on stage.

"And the Halloween Queen is... She's ice cold and already a queen, so of course she earned this spot, Weiss!" Yang called as Weiss went up on stage (rigged vote, it actually would've been Pyrrha).

"Thank you, about time I earn some social graces from all of you!" She said, standing at the front of the stage.

"Yep, you're about to get a lot of recognition." I said, pulling out an umbrella.

"What are you- OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she was covered in blood dumped on her by Draco and Damion.

"I think we can all recognize you now: A girl who's apparently always on the rag." I said with a smirk as she screamed and ran off. "Yep. Handled that bitch." I said

[LIKE A BOSS!]


	13. The search

Blake, Nicolas and Sun were all sitting at a cafe' again enjoying their tea talking. "Finally, she speaks! For the past 2 days you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks." Sun said, earning him glares from the couple. "Yeah, like that." He said.

"She'll talk when she want to. You need to give her time." Nick said.

"Sun? Nicolas? Have you ever heard of the White Fang?" She asked them.

"Only the stuff Weiss was complaining about the other day." Nick said.

"Of course! I don't think there's a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Bunch of stupid, holier-than-thou creeps who use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." He said.

"I think that's part of the reason they do what they do, getting called freaks and things like that." Nick said.

Blake took a sip of her drink before continuing. "I was once a member of the White Fang." She said.

"Wait, wha-?" Nick said, caught off-guard.

Sun was as well, spitting and coughing up his tea or coffee. "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" He asked, shocked.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it." She explained, having a flashback. "Back then, things were different. Back then, the White Fang was supposed to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and faunus." She explained, an image of human and faunus leaders shaking hands and declaring peace. "Of course, even though being promised equality, the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate." She continued, an image being shown of a faunus cowering as humans were basically forming a lynch mob for him/her, then an image of two faunus sticking up for the first one. "Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. So, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist" She explained, an image of a much younger version of her protesting with a picket sign.

Then the image then changed to the White Fang's flag, which changed from a blue flag with what looks like the image of a wolf to the symbol of a wolf with claw marks across it... You know, what? Watch the episode, I'm getting tired of explaining every image, it takes too long. "Then, 5 years ago, our leader stepped down and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking. Soon our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, highjacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect. Out of fear." She finished.

"Wow, that's some pretty dark shit." Nick said.

She took a final sip of her drink and set it down, looking down into the cup. "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence and dedicated my life to becoming a huntress." She said.

"That's a very sensible idea." Nick said, nodding.

"So, here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little black bow." She said, wiggling her cat ears under the bow.

"Hey, that's not fair. You never meant any harm and you left after things went bad. You're not a criminal." Nick said, causing her to smile just a bit.

"So... Have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked, Blake staying silent.

Elsewhere...

"Blake!" Ruby called as her team continued to search for her.

"Nicolas, where are you, you Necromancing bastard!" I shouted, flying through the skies searching for him while Draco and Damion search on foot at high speeds.

"Blake!" Yang called out.

"Blake, where are you?!" Ruby called, before turning to Weiss as Yang called once again. "Weiss, you're not helping." She said, looking at the albino heiress.

"Oh, you know who might be able to help? The police." Weiss said uncaringly.

"What a great idea, Weiss! Have the police try to find our friend who used to be in what is now a terrorist organization!" Serena said sarcastically.

"My god, you are too airheaded to think clearly, aren't you?" Selene asked.

Ruby also let out a small growl of annoyance at her teammate's suggestion, obviously trying to get out of searching for their other teammate. "Weiss..." She said.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss said defensively.

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby said as they continued to walk.

With Damion...

"Nick! Get out here, man! This looking all over for you shit is getting REALLY old!" He snapped.

With Draco...

"Nick! Where are you man?! I've got hot dogs!" He said, pulling a plate of hot dogs out of nowhere.

With me...

I was still in the sky, hovering up high, one more idea in my head. "Nicolas! Get over here now or I'm gonna blow up this whole town and destroy all your favorite CD's!" I shouted.

Back with the others...

"Weiss, I think we should hear HER side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said.

"And I think when we do hear it, you'll all realize that I was right." Weiss said arrogantly.

"You're never right." Serena said.

"The only thing you're right about is being a bitch." Selene agreed.

"And I think Serena and Selene's hair looks wonderful today!" Penny said, walking behind the group.

They all freaked out at this and turned around, Ruby letting out a small shriek. "Aah! Penny, where did you come from?!" She asked, freaked out.

She ignored the question, raising her hand in greeting. "Hey guys! What are you up to?" She asked.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang said.

"And our friend, Nicolas." I said as I dropped down from the sky and the rest of my team minus Nick reconvened, as we gave up on searching for now.

Penny leaned back slightly at this. "Ohhhh, you mean the faunus girl and the guy with the black nail polish." She said.

We were shocked for a moment, but then nodded. "Yeah, that's it. He says it helps his necromancy, but I don't believe it. I think he just has a weird sense of style." I said.

"How did you know that about Blake?"Ruby asked.

"Uh, the cat ears." Penny said, pointing to the top of her head.

"What cat ears?" Selene asked.

"She wears a- bow..." Yang said as we all realized the bow covered the cat ears.

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby said.

"Yeah, that's where she and I are different. I'm a salmon and trout kind of a guy. MAYBE perch, but not especially my favorite. I like shark meat, too, but I like the actual animal better, so I stopped eating that." I said.

We stood in silence for a moment until a tumbleweed passed by. "Where the fuck did that come from? We aren't in the Old West or out in a desert! It could've been a newspaper if they were going for realism!" I criticized, Draco nodding.

"Tumbleweeds for deserts and the Old West, newspapers for cities and shit like that." He agreed.

"So, where are they?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. They've been missing since Friday." Ruby said.

Penny gasped and walked up to her, grabbing her tightly. "That's terrible! Well, don't you worry, Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find. Your. Teammates." She said.

We paused for a moment before I looked over at Damion. "Think it's too late to find a replacement for Nicolas?" I asked.

"No, not really. Who could we get to replace him?" He asked.

I paused for a few moments before my answer came. "Dammit." I said, looking down at the ground.

Ruby laughed nervously at Penny's request before speaking. "That's really nice of you, Penny... But we're okay. Right, guys?" She asked, looking at us, but was shocked to see we were no longer that, dotted lines indicating where we were and that we were no longer there, filling in those outlines.

The wind blew again and the tumbleweed went back across from where it had come from. "It sure is windy today." Penny said.

With Blake, Sun and Nicolas...

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked,

"We may want to find our teams before Sai makes good his threat to destroy the city, or worse, MY CD's!" Nick said fearfully.

Blake, however, had a different idea about it. "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much dust before." Blake said.

"Sai said it himself, he couldn't find any evidence of the White Fang's being there, but it isn't out of the question." Nick said.

"But what if they DID?" Sun asked, getting in front of them. "I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they WERE to do it and not find them there. Right?" He asked, doing that thing like the Fonze used to do after he 'ey'd where he points at the person he 'ey'd to.

"Wow, that's actually pretty smart. Even if the explanation didn't sound too smart." Nick agreed.

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." Blake said.

"Oh, ain't this a pickle?" Nick said.

"Well, when I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about unloading a HUGE shipment of dust coming in from Atlas." Sun said.

"Well, that'd do it." Nick said, nodding in consideration.

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"HUGE. BIG Schnee company freighter." Sun explained.

"Perfect, let's hit it. To the Nick-mobile!" Nicolas said with the spinning background and the image of his warhammer zooming in on the frame before zooming out. They all then jumped into a vehicle like Batman's Dark Knight car, except more modeled after Nick's hammer once again and then they drived to the docks.

Back with us...

The guy's and I sat outside of a Starbuck's on a bench, just sitting there, chilling, consecutively taking sips of our coffee's until I finally snapped. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" I shouted as loud as I could. I let out a deep sigh before turning to the guys. "Screw it, I'm hungry, let's get something for lunch." I said.

With the others...

They just exited a shop, asking if the clerk had seen Blake at all, but getting no answer. "Thanks anyway." Yang said, closing the door. "This is hopeless." She said, before looking at Weiss, who stayed silent. "You really don't care if we find her, do you?" She asked.

"Don't be stupid! of course I do!" Weiss said, turning to her.

"Why do I doubt that?" Serena asked.

"You've been the least caring person in the search so far and you've barely made any effort to help search." Selene said.

"I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run." Weiss said.

"They do when they're scared." Serena said.

"Or in the face of a judgmental BITCH like you." Selene said.

"I told you, I was a victim." She said, but more quietly and defensively.

With Ruby and Penny...

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby answered, somewhat annoyed.

"But you're mad at her?" She asked.

This tripped Ruby up a bit before she got the answer out clearly. "Well, no. Weiss is." She explained.

"Is SHE friends with Blake?" Penny asked.

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now." Ruby said.

"How come?"

"Well, Blake might not be who we thought she was."

Penny gasped at this. "Is she a man?" She asked, leaning in.

With the guys...

We fell to the ground, rolling on the floor in laughter at this, trying to catch our breath and not die from laughter. "Oh, my gods! Oh, my gods! That was fucking hilarious!" I said.

"Hurts to breathe!" Draco laughed.

"Oh, damn, that was good!" Damion said, being the first to contain himself, but was still chuckling.

Back with them...

"No, no, no, Penny. I don't exactly know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby said, looking down.

"I don't have a lot of friends. But if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said.

Ruby sighed at this, looking down at the ground again. "Me, too." She said as they continued to walk.

With Blake and Nicolas...

They were both laying down, looking at the large amount of dust cargo containers, looking for anything suspicious. "So these are the type of reconnaissance missions Sai told me about once or twice... This is boring." Nicolas said.

"It's not all fun and games. Sometimes we have to be patient about these things." Blake said.

Sun suddenly landed beside them. "Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"Nope." Nicolas said.

"Not really. They've off-loaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake said.

"Cool. I stole you both some food." He said, holding out a couple of apples.

"Stop breaking the law, asshole!" Nicolas shouted, but not loud enough for all the other people to hear (YouTube: RWBY randomness).

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" He said, backing away at the mutual glares her got from the other faunus and the necromancer. "Okay, too soon." He said, but then they all flinched when the heavy wind from an airship hit them. An airship then landed and a bunch of White Fang members stepped off.

"Oh, no." Blake said.

"That's not good." Nick agreed.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Yes. It's them." Blake said, getting a good look at the symbol on one's back.

One then stepped off, carrying a large gun. "Alright, grab the tow cables." He ordered.

Blake looked shocked and sad about this, Nick putting a hand on her back supportively and Sun looking at her with a sympathetic look. "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" He asked.

"No. I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right." She said, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, a new voice rang out. "Hey, what's the hold-up?!" Roman Torchwick asked as he stepped out of the airship. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" He demanded.

Blake was completely shocked at this point. "This isn't right. The White Fang would NEVER work with a human. Especially not one like that." She said, standing up, unsheathing her sword and jumping down.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Sun asked as he tried to stop her, but failed.

"Well, now it's fighty time! Fighty time! Blood, blood, blood!" Nicolas said, jumping down after her.

They both ran in and took cover around the corner of one of the shipping containers as Roman yelled at one of the White Fang members holding the cable.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" He snapped.

"Wow, I'm amazed they'll work with him with all the animal jokes and names he's doing to them." Nick said.

Yang then appeared behind him with her sword to her throat and Nick appeared beside them, readying the ray gun of his hammer at them as they prepared to attack. "What the-?! Oh, for-" Roman started.

"Nobody move!" Blake ordered, interrupting him.

"Whoa, take it easy there, little lady." He said.

Blake looked around, seeing they were clearly outmatched and threw off her bow to reveal her cat ears. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!" She asked, to which they lowered their weapons.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman chuckled.

"Watch how you talk to her, bastard." Nick snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Blake demanded.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." He said confidently.

"And that would be?" Nick said, holding the hammer and spike on it right in front of Roman's face.

"Tell me what it is or we'll put an end to your little operation." Blake demanded once again, but then the wind from more airships threw them off-guard a bit as Roman looked up.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a LITTLE operation." He said, 2 more airships starting to land. He then used this opportunity while Blake and Nick were distracted to shoot a rocket from his cane into the ground at his and Blake's feet, knocking her back and when Nick was distracted, about to go and tend to her, Torchwick bashed him in the face with a cane, put the bottom up to his chest and blasted him back as well.

With Ruby...

Her and Penny heard the noise and looked towards the docks, seeing smoke rising from them. "Oh, no." Ruby said as they went off.

With the guys...

We met up with our sisters and got lunch, but then we heard the explosions and saw the smoke rising from the docks as well. "That can't be good." I said as we took off at high speeds towards the docks.

Back with them...

Blake was dodging more blasts from Roman's cane, eventually taking cover behind more containers as he approached. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty." He said angrily.

"No, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy!" Nicolas said as her rushed in, swinging his hammer at Roman relentlessly. Of course, with a giant warhammer being a much heavier weapon than a simple cane, Roman managed to outmaneuver him and knocked him down. He aimed the cane at his face and was about to finish him off when a banana landed on his hat. He grumbled and threw it off, looking to where the source was, surprised to see Sun sailing towards him and planting his feet into Roman's face, sending them both to the ground and rolling a safe distance away.

"Leave them alone." He said.

"Good lookin' out, man." Nick said, getting beside Sun and pulling out his lighter weapon: a golf club with a powerful assault rifle built in. Suddenly, the airships open and a number of White Fang members surrounded the two.

"You aren't the brightest bananas in the bunch, are you, kids?" He asked.

The all rushed in, but the two handled it like a couple of bosses, especially after Sun pulled out his staff and knocked the rest of them down and sent one flying at Torchwick. He ducked under his airborne minion and fired at the two, but Sun blocked the one coming at him by spinning the staff in front of him and Nick made huge skeletal hands come out of the ground in front of him to stop the attack. Blake then landed in front of them. "He's mine!" She said, rushing in and attacking with full force and great skill, but he still manged to defeat her and knock her back.

"You bastard!" Nick said as they rushed in. Surprisingly, he still managed to keep up with them, even after Sun separated his staff into two different nunchaku combined with pistols, which if you ask me was bullshit, but after he stopped the last of the bullets, he left himself wide open for Nick and Blake to do a powerful combo hit, sending him skidding back across the ground. He growled and fired at a suspended container above them, but they managed to roll out of the way. However, Sun had rolled forward and now was staring down the barrel of the cane-grenade launcher. But before he could fire...

"Can't let you do that, Torchwick." I said, using my chains to smack away his cane, then knock him to the ground once again at Serena and Selene's feet as they prepared to fight.

"Surprise, motherfuckers!" Draco said as he flew in and rained bullets down on the attacking White Fang members and Damion rushed in, knocking a good number of them down.

Roman then looked up to see he was at the feet of Serena and Selene. "Hello. My name is Serena Blade and I'll be your arrester/ass-kicker today." Serena said with a smirk.

"And don't try anything funny, because I'll be more than happy to rip you to shreds." Selene threatened.

However, Roman didn't even flinch at this. "Well, aren't you two adorable. But I think it's past your bedtime." He said. He then used the handle of his cane to catch Serena's foot and take her off balance, pushed her back into Selene and blasted them both back with a grenade from his cane. At this, Damion and I both froze up, pure rage boiling inside of us, even as the rest of the White Fang members rushed in at us.

"How dare you... Hurt my sister..." Damion growled, glaring at Roman not with the intent to kill, but with the intent to torture and mutilate.

"I will crush your bones into dust!" I said, triggering and blasting away the closest members of the White Fang.

**Background music: "No Games" By Dashiexp**

I grabbed one of them by his face as he rushed in at me and effortlessly pushed him back into and through one of the cargo containers which I then blasted and blew up as Damion grabbed another member by the face and tore it off. I then jumped onto another one with a crazy-as-hell look in my eye before smashing his head. Damion then pulled out a couple of uzis, spraying bullets everywhere, taking down several more enemies and hitting Torchwick several times, although none in life-threatening areas as I created a katana of demonic energy and began to slay a few more enemies. One hit me, causing the sword to dissipate, but I hardly felt it and unleashed a volley of Chun-Li kicks on them at insane speed. **"They ain't even on our level yet." **I said to Damion, tossing him a Mega-man arm cannon, still in my DT, hence the bold writing.

He fired on them with the arm cannon, even stuffing the barrel into one's mouth and blasting his head off. "Damion, Sai and we're stuntin'." He agreed, taking aim down the sights of his katana-gun and firing at 3 of them and I pulled out an RPG, blasting a dozen more of them. A bunch then ran at me and shot me or ran me through with their weapons, but I was completely unphased and slaughtered them all as Damion laughed evilly. "You can't stop him. He's like a machine." He said, turning to another and easily grabbed his arm as he tried to cut Damion with his sword, looking in fear at the evil smirk on the vampires eye's as he ripped off the arm he attacked with.

"**Now finish him, fatality." **I said, looking up to the sky at oncoming airships as he cut every vital vein or artery on his victim and letting him bleed out. I opened my mouth and and tilted my head back to aim at the airships as an orb of black and red energy appeared, hovering above my mouth until I unleashed the mighty beam of demon energy, easily destroying the ships as Damion slaughtered most of the rest of the White Fang members attacking us until Penny landed beside him, small blades floating behind her which she swung around, taking down the rest of them and shooting them into the last airborne airship which was going to take off with a container, pulling it back down and crashing it into the docks.

"Oh, my gods, she's like Lambda!" I said, shocked.

"Who?" Damion asked.

I rolled my eyes and tossed him a copy of Blazblue: Continuum Shift (true fact: Damion hasn't played Blazblue and hadn't heard of it until I told him about it the other day). Torchwick was shocked at this, growling and evacuating on his airship. "These kids just keep getting weirder." He said as it took off and escaped.

"Dammit!" I snapped, but then rushed over and checked on Serena as Damion did the same for Selene. "You okay, sis?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said.

"How about you, Selene?" Damion asked.

"I'll live." She said dismissively, getting back up.

"Well, we didn't catch him, but we did win. So there's just one more thing we gotta do." I said.

"What's that?" Damion asked. I looked at him for a moment, but then he got the idea and I tossed him a PS3 controller and pulled out one for me.

"~Do the gamer dance~ Do the gamer dance~ Do the gamer dance~ Do the gamer dance~!" We said, moving the controllers around in circles like a clock.

Later...

We all reconvened and tended to our wounds, even though there weren't that many to tend to, when Weiss and Yang walked up to us. Ruby was the first to jump on the defensive and walked up to them, talking quickly. "Look, Weiss, it's not what you think, you see she explained the whole thing, you see, she doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute." She said, although Weiss ignored her, walking right past her and right up to Blake.

There was a small silence between them before Blake spoke. "Weiss, I want you to know I'm no longer associated with the White Fang, back when I was-" She started, before the Schnee bitch interrupted her.

"Stop." She said. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" She asked. "12 hours. That means I had 12 hours to think about this." She said.

"Something tells me you didn't get very far." I said with a smirk.

"Nice." Damion said, grabbing my shoulder and giving me a small shake.

"Good one." Serena and Selene said at once.

"And in that 12 hours, I've decided..." She started again, pausing and everyone looking at her expectantly.

"Well? We're waiting." I said like the dude from Caddyshack.

"I don't care. You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" She asked.

"No, I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake started again, before Weiss interrupted again.

"Ab-ab-ab-ab-ab! I don't want to hear it." She said.

"Look, we appreciate you're actually TRYING to be nice, but you're still being a bitch. AT LEAST let her explain herself!" Nick said.

"And why haven't you been returning our calls?" Draco demanded, getting in his face, a crazed look in his eyes.

"I didn't think Blake was ready to come back with us yet." He said.

"I... Guess that's fair." Damion said.

"All I want to know is that the next time something THIS big comes up, you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." She said, pausing to look at Sun.

"Careful there, Weiss." Everyone warned her at once.

"All in all, I actually think Sun is probably a better fighter than Weiss, what do you think?" I asked the guys.

"Weiss has the glyphs, but that's all she's got going for her." Damion said, thinking.

"And that weapon of his is pretty badass." Nicolas agreed.

"Yeah, I'm putting my money on him." Draco agreed.

"Someone else." She said, looking back at Blake.

We all smiled at this and Blake seemed to wipe a tear from her eye. "Of course." She said.

There was another short and smile silence before... "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered.

We grouped together and smiled, when suddenly Weiss turned to Sun, pointing in his face. "I'm still not sure how I feel about you!" She said, to which he laughed nervously.

"Hey, guys, when I make a Christmas omake and Weiss opens her presents, make sure you stand back a little bit." I said, quickly raising and lowering my eyebrows a few times. "You excel at wasting time-" I started in her voice before I made an explosion noise, to which they laughed.

Ruby then noticed something, looking around. "Hey, wait a minute... Where's penny?" She asked.

We looked around as well, but also found no trace of her. "She's gone..." I said.

"Or was she never here to begin with?" We all said at once, going wide-eyed, the screen going gray and zooming in on us.

Meanwhile, Penny was actually in a car not too far away from us. "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." The driver said.

"I know, sir." She said sadly, looking at the floor.

"Penny, your time will come." He said as they drove off.

"Still, there's something weird about that Penny chick." Selene said.

"I knew she was a robot the very first time I watched this episode and the blades came out of her back." I said.

"How could you know just like that?" Draco asked.

"A: Blades don't just come out of a hatch in a normal person's back, B: I've played Blazblue." I answered.

Great game!

[Fun, each button does something different, wide variety of play styles despite relatively few characters and epic finishers.]

Unbeknownst to us, however, Ozpin was watching everything play out on his scroll when he suddenly got a message from his old friend and Ruby and Yang's uncle, Qrow. The message being "Queen has pawns". "Hm..." He said.

Elsewhere...

Roman went into a warehouse, putting a case on the table and sighing. "How very disappointing, Roman." A female voice said behind him.

"Whoa!" He said, spinning around. "I didn't expect to see you guys so soon." He said.

There are two silhouettes to the left and right of the main girl, one obviously a guy and the other most likely a girl, but the one in the center, also a girl, was the one from episode one who had defended the airship from Glynda, but currently, we can only see her long black hair.

"We were expecting more from you." She said.

He chuckled a bit at this as he spoke. "Hey, you were the one who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." He said, pointing his cane at them.

She smirked and fire appeared in her hand. "And you will continue to do so. We have big plans for you, Roman." She said as they walked closer, revealing the other two: a dude with gray hair and gray eyes and a girl with green hair and red eyes while her own were glowing orange, although this may be from the light of the fire in her hands.

Back with the guys, we just read the above. "That can't be good." Draco said.

"Oh, that fire bitch is MINE." I said in a bloodthirsty tone, cracking my knuckles.


	14. One Crazy Christmas Omake

The guys and I were enjoying a Christmas party along with team SUSN, singing the last verse of our made up 12 days of RWBY Christmas (You'll have to look around through the whole first season for all the references). "~On the 12th day of Christmas, team RWBY gave to me: 12 Weisses yelling, 11 Rubies eating, 10 Cardins failing, 9 broken bridges, 8 Yang Xiao Longs raging, 7 flying teens, 6 sisters fighting, ~5 GOLDEN YANGS~, 4 stolen trains, 3 faun-us, 2 robbed dust shops ~and a scream of 'get a-way from me!'~" We finished the song, cheering.

"Good job, everyone, that was an awesome song." Selene said with a giggle.

"Yeah. And I can't wait to give you your present later tonight." Serena said in a s seductive tone, hugging her from behind, causing the following reactions: Selene to blush, the other two members of team SUSN rolling their eyes, Draco and Nicolas wolf whistling and Damion and I to each down an entire keg to get us drunk and make us forget that.

"Serena, not in front of everyone." Selene said, blushing.

"Aw..." Serena pouted.

"So, time for the gift exchange now?" Umbra asked excitedly.

"Someone's sure eager." I said, unfortunately nowhere near the point of intoxication.

"Well, might as well." Damion said, pulling a gift box out of nowhere and handing it to me.

"Hey, only I get to pull stuff out of nowhere!" I said, but still taking the gift and unwrapping it, revealing it to be a PS4 (I so want one of those). "Oh, hellz yeah! Damion, you are my man!" I said, hugging him.

"Alright, alright, take it easy." He said, spraying me in the face with a water gun, causing me to back off.

"Oh, that's fucked up." I said, but still handing him a present.

"Alright. I'm lowering my expectations for this one." He said, unwrapping the gift and opening the box, ignoring my death glare and the profanity I was mumbling. The item he pulled out of the box instantly put a gleam in his eye, it was a replica of Masamune, Sephiroth's sword. "Nice, Sai! It was definitely better than I was thinking it would be." He said, giving it a couple of test swings.

"What about us?!" Draco complained.

"Yeah, what are we, chopped liver?!" Nicolas asked.

"Calm down, guys, damn!" I said, handing them gift boxes as well.

From there, it went pretty good. I received a minigun from Naomi, a tank from Selene, 2 katanas made of Carbonadium from Draco, an Apache helicopter from Serena, an amulet to control my very own army of the undead from Nicolas and a very nice coat made of Musk Ox fur from Umbra, but she gave one of those to everybody. "Oh, you guys thought I had too many badass weapons before. What you gotta say now?!" I demanded, looking at the 4th wall.

Draco had received: a new mask made out of Adamantium and Vibranium from Serena, a Buster Sword from Damion, a suit of skeletal armor from Nicolas, a limitless supply of blood bombs from Selene, an infinity stone that alters continuity from me and a jetpack from Naomi.

Damion got a teleportation belt from Draco, a book of various swords, how to make them and where to find the metal to make them from Serena, a shotgun/katana from Selene, a skull battle helmet from Nicolas and ballistics knives from Naomi.

… I'm getting lazy, so everyone else got really cool stuff, too, we'll leave it at that. "So, did you guys get gifts from your girlfriends on the other teams?" Serena asked us teasingly.

"Does sex count as a gift?" I asked. "If so, yes, they both gave me a very wonderful gift." I said.

"Yeah, Yang gave me a set of gauntlets just like hers." Damion said.

"I got a gift from Blake very similar to Sai's." Nicolas threw in.

"So, what gift did you give to Ruby and her teammates?" Damion asked.

"Well..." I said.

In team RWBY's dorm...

"They're so cool!" Ruby said while she marveled at her newly received Pokemon team: a Zorua, a Bisharp, a Scizor, a houndoom, a Charizard and Groudon.

"Sai really came through BIG TIME here." Yang said while resting on the back of her new Arcanine and looking at her other Pokemon, Rapidash, Typhlosion, Emboar, Blaziken and Pikachu.

"Indeed. It's nice to have animal companions every so often." Blake agreed, surrounded by her Pokemon: Sableye, Mightyena, Umbreon Meowth, Liepard and Darkrai.

"Yeah. What do you think, Weiss?" Ruby asked. No answer. "Weiss?" She asked, the whole team turning and going wide-eyed at the sight of the heiress being frozen solid by her team: Empoleon, Glaceon, Froslass, Glalie, Vanilluxe and Dewgong.

Back to us...

"You've been reading too many RWBY crossovers again, haven't you?" Damion asked.

"WAY too many. And I've lost a substantial amount of sanity as a result of sleep deprivation. Not good when your family leaves you alone with your sister's boyfriend to go to Florida for 2 weeks and he throws a party every night." I explained, then turned to the 4th wall. "Kids, make sure you get in a healthy number of hours sleeping every night. Otherwise, you may face symptoms of sleep deprivation. Ant that's no good!" I gave my small public service announcement.


End file.
